Randall's Quest: The Search For Truth
by RandallFanOne
Summary: The sequel to "A Reptilian Child". Randall is caught in a search for his past, and at the same time, the Monster world on his shoulder.
1. Trailer

**Preview**

The preview to the sequel of "A Reptilian Child". I had an idea like Joy(Randall's Angel), but I had to change it. I just wanted to add in a preview because I am about halve way through the story. 

Randall's music, slow and mysterious......

Fade in...The camera moves on Randall holding a portrait in his hands in a dark room, staring at it....Sully and Mike behind him...

Randall: It....can't be true.....

The camera switch's to the picture.....

A similar monster that looked like Randall was in some kind of Army suit....

The camera switch's to Randolph, Readagar, and Randall in Randall's apartment.....

Randolph: Because of what happen, were doomed.....  
Randall: I didn't know it would cause this!

Readagar: Well...what do we do?...

Randall: I....don't know...

G.A.T.A pictures presents....

fade out....

An event that will change the Monster World....

Fade in.....Army men are in a tent a picture on the table....

A secret that will change 2 brothers life's forever....

Solider: So we found them?

Solider2: Yes!

General: Now to find that kid and his dad....

Solider: What will do with all of them?

General: We just need those two...

He points to the paper...that had two keys pictured on it...

Fade out....

Randall's Music stops and Final Fantasy 9's Beatrix music starts

Randall Boggs...

Randall: (Ready to fight stance) I'm saving my brother! 

James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski....

Sully: Guess we have to stop it....

Mike: I'll be the private!

Sean Fogle....

Sean: (Sword in hand) Like fighting's that hard?.... 

Joy Boggs.....

Joy: (Hugging Randall) Randy!

Readagar and Randolph Boggs....

Readagar: You think we'll beat them...

Randolph: Slight chance.....

The camera fades in.....A reptile monster with the body of Randall, but has a silver tail and a green stripe down his back and wearing glasses, is in a dark room with the other's

????: Ready for a war?...

The camera fades the other characters out....leaving the silver tailed reptile and Randall

????: Time to know...The past....

The screen goes black

****

"Randall's Quest: The Search For Truth"

Coming to site near you........ 


	2. The Unknown Intention

**Randall's Quest: The Search For Truth**

I just couldn't wait till I would get my next story up and running! I wanted to wait till I got more reviews on A Reptilian Child, but I did not want you guys to wait. But I'm getting bugged down with homework and projects. But have no fear! Me and Ran will get this story on this site! I don't want to reveal too much, but lets just say in this story Randall's past comes back to haunt him in a way he didn't expect. This will be, like the last one, one of my greatest Randall stories ever.

Pre-Epilogue

For it has only been a couple of hours since the tragic accident with Randall and the others. Sully went on with his CEO job. Celia was as happy as ever that Mike survived. Boo finally returned to her family, who were missing her terribly. Readagar recovered from his wounds, and became a friend of the ones who saved him, especially Randall. He used his money that he earned from the casino to rebuild Viper Manor, where he now lives. Randall worked back as a scarer for Scare Floor F, he didn't work under Sully so it was fine foe him. And Randolph....

*

****

Chapter 1 The Unknown Intention

Randall:.......

Randall was asleep at his apartment, finally able to sleep in his own bed soundly for the first time in a while. The day before was tough for him though. Although he had his job back, had gotten a couple new set of "friends". But still...something was bothering him....something in his head that seemed...familiar.

Randall: Ehh....

He was in a dream that was not created by his thoughts of the recent events but others.....

Randall:.....Ehh....huh?...Ehhmm!

He opened his eyes to see himself floating in a vat of water. Seemly, due to the dream, he should be able to breath in his dream, but he couldn't and held his breath.

Randall:!!!!!!

Voice: (Laughing!)

Randall:!!!!

He couldn't yell for help or get out from where he was.

Voice: Remember me Randall?....

Randall:????!!!

The only thing besides the vat and its control panel was complete darkness. But, emerging from the darkness was a hand, similar to his but it was black and red scale colored.

Randall:!!!!

Voice: You should have given it too me!

Randall was confused as well as afraid of actually dying from his dream.

Voice: Guess I'm gust going to have to dispose of you!

Randall:!!!!

Randall suddenly realized that this place was similar to the place that was in his day dream when he first got to New York.

Randall:!!!!

Voice: I'll say goodbye to your brother as well

Randall:!!!!!

Randall realized he tried to speak to make a comeback to his words but let out his breath, he tried to hold it back with his hands....

Voice: Pathetic! Even when you were a child you could have been much more!

Randall:.....

Familiar voice: Stop!!!

Randall looked beyond the darkness to see a small cover of light. Appearing was Sully, Mike, Readagar, A monster that looked like Randolph, another monster that looked like him, and....

Randall: ( Sean! Joy!)

Sean: Let him go!

Voice: (Chuckle)

Randall looked down at the hand as it reached for a control labeled Life Support.

Randall:!!!!

He flipped it.

*

Randall: Ahh!!!!

Randall jumped up from where every he was.

Randall: (Breathing fast)

He noticed he was still in his apartment. He held one of his top hands to his head.

Randall: ( Still breathing fast)...huh?

He could feel his head was cold, but his room was as warm as it should be. A second later, Fungus came in.

Fungus: Randall what's wrong!?

Randall: I...just need a bit of fresh air I...think

He slowly got out of bed, as his four feet fell, he got the sense back of the liquid he had been floating in but continued to the window, breathing in the fresh air, as if he didn't have it when he was asleep...

* 

On a outer island Randolph hid in a cave.....breathing hardly....for him, the hours seemed to pass by him quickly. He had swam through the chilling waters and ended up on the cold island.

Randolph: I hop your happy Randall!

Randolph put his tail around his body to keep warm.

Randolph got up a minute later.

Randolph: I'll come back!

(Click!)

Randolph:!!!

He turned to see two...

Randolph: Humans!!!

Before he could move....He was caught inside a net, and the two humans homed there guns on him....

Randolph:!!!!

Human: Is this a monster!?

Human2: Take it back to be analyzed...

Randolph: (Gulp)

*

Randall shivered as he looked out his apartment window....

Fungus: Why did you shiver Randall?

Randall: I don't know.....

Randall: Guess its nothing....

Randall grips his music box in one of his hands...

*

Monsters Inc.

In the company, things were going pretty good. Randall had a pretty good time at wreaking Mikes play. Sully made a surprise party for Randall's return to work. Mike wasn't at the party because he had some black eye kind of pain. Randall seemed like the only scarer in the company, this of course got him to number one because the scare counter on the board still had the old scarer records. Fungus was busy on Sullies laugh floor.

Ranft had just come in when Randall attached a canister to the doors clamp, getting ready to scare.

Ranft: Hi Randall....

Randall did a "Hi" signal as he attached the canister. He then put his hand on the door knob.

Randall: So....makes it feel like the old days...

Ranft:...Can I scare with you Randall?

Randall:???? I thought you like the pie in your face?

Ranft: Well...just a little....for old times...

Randall: Well....here..

He tosses him a cardkey.

Randall: A competition....

Ranft:...Ok!

Randall: First one to 1,000 scares wins..

Randall wanted competition, and Ranft was a good scarer.

Randall: Ok.........Go!

They both went into there doors, and came out just the same, Randall of course was in the lead.

By the end, Randall won. Ranft was close with 937 points.

Randall: No one can beat me....

Ranft: That....was fun

Ranft: You don't mind if I come here every now and then do you?

Randall: Me a boss?...Ok

Ranft: Ok, I'll tell Sully so you wont get in trouble

Ranft heads out.

Randall: Well...I filled my quota....now what...

His stomach growled.

Randall:...Guess I should get something to eat...

He heads out, flipping the return switch with his tail and went to the lunch room.

*

In the lunchroom, Randall finally got respect from some of his fellow workers. Fungus, Ranft, and Bobby were eating at the same table with him.

Bobby: How's that record of yours coming Randall?

Randall: 1,000,783,237 points

Bobby:(Whistle)

Ranft: I'm thinking of joining Randall.... 

Bobby: When you telling him...

Ranft: Now actually...See you later Randall...

Ranft and Bobby go, and Fungus finally spoke up.

Fungus: I forgot to say...sorry....  
Randall: About the Extractor?...We can build another....

Randall: But don't try to use it on me again!

Fungus:!!!...ok....

Randall:....

*

Randolph: Oh....my head....

Randolph looked around to see that he was in a metal room with one light, and a table. He picked himself up and looked for a way out.

Randolph: (A lab?...Where am I!?)

He could only see the two objects in the room.

Randolph: Let me out of here!!!

No response. But up in ceiling, people were observing him...

Human1: Subject seems to be dazed and angered...

Human2: I'm not so sure this one is of use...

Human3: Well....We'll test it....get a sample..  
He pressed a button.

(VEMP)

Randolph: Huh?

(sshhsshhsshhsshh)

Randolph: Gas!.....Oh...I'm...falling...asleep....

(Plop!)

The gas vanished and two men came in with a cart from a now opened door.

Human1: He may be delicate...

Human2: Lets see if its related

He took some pliers and slowly took a piece of Randolph's skin off and placed it in a jar. When the humans were putting away the tool's, one of Randolph's eyes opened. A reptile doesn't have a nose, so it was his tongue. He quickly slithered under the cart and stood up at the doors entrance and pushed the cart against the humans, causing them to fall back as he ran down the hall....

*

He was in a laboratory with long walls. Some room's walls were made of glass. He found an exit door to his left and headed for it....

(WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!)

He looked behind him to see 4 men with guns chasing him.

Randolph tried to camouflage but it didn't work.

Randolph:!!!  
When he got to the exit they got to him.

Randolph: Err!

*

By the time the employees were leaving, only a few of the buildings staff was left. It was getting late....

Randall went over to Celia's desk and took up a phone and dialed a number.

(BEEP.....BEEP...)

Other line: Yeah?

Randall: Readagar?

Readagar: Randall? Why you calling?

Randall: I was just wondering if anything was saved from the explosion...

Readagar: Oh...Sorry...nothing was saved that I know of....

Randall: (....Maybe there was something about that place....)

Randall: Thanks....

Readagar: Ok...

They hung up....

Randall: (Sigh)

Celia: Who were you calling?

Randall looked up to see Celia. She was wearing a blue dress, and her snakes had little hats on. Her snakes didn't hiss at Randall at all since he saved Mike. She had begun to trust him.

Randall: Readagar...

He got down from the elevated step.

Celia: That red guy that looks like you?

Randall: Yeah....Why are you wearing that?

Celia: Oh this? Goo....Michel's taking me out to dinner...

Randall: (How can ocular get so much money!?)

Randall: Yeah whatever....see ya...

Celia: Uh....Randall...

Randall: Hmm..

Celia:....uh...never mind....

Randall:.....?

Randall continues.

Celia turned and saw Mike. His eye was a little red.

Celia: Googleybear! Feeling better?

Mike: A little...Randall has a strong grip....

Celia: I admit it wasn't anyway to treat someone....

Mike: Maybe I did deserve it....

Celia: Because you made him a laughing stock?

Mike:.....

Celia:.....

Mike: I....was thinking we could go to Harry Howsins today...

Celia:????

Mike: You don't remember what day it is?

Celia:....

Mike: The day we first met!

Celia Oh! I forgot!

Mike: Ok lets go

*

Randall had caught up with Fungus when he was leaving, so they tried to strike a conversation.

Fungus: So, what are you doing tonight?

Randall: Go to Harry's....I'm as hungry as ever....

Randall: Haven't seen my old buddy in a while....

Fungus: Well...I'm heading home...

Randall: Thanks for helping me with the...

He signaled his left arms...

Fungus: Oh....No problem...

Fungus heads off....

Randall: (He seems confident....But why do I answer his questions?...)

Randall: I need to get back from the vacation from myself...

Randall: Snap out of it Randall.... 

He trailed off, wondering that he had changed.

*

Randolph had made his way to a hill near the city....The darkness kept him form view...he stood there for a second, then made his way down, limping ....

*

Mike and Celia were having familiar conversations when Randall entered, not noticing, or being noticed by, the two. He walked up to a door labeled "Manager"

(Knock!)

Voice: I don't take complaints from customers!

Randall: Then how about old friends?

The door opened to reveal a monster that was a little taller than Randall. He had 4 arms, 8 tentacle legs, 2 eyes fitted into his head, and he was red with black spots.

Harry: Randy!

He hugs him.

Randall: Uh Harry!

Harry: Oh yeah right...

He goes back.

Harry: Didn't mean to get all mushy....

Harry: Its jus been years since you been here!

Randall: Things happen....

Harry: I'm I going to celebrate..

Harry: I'll get Nick to make you some Meat Lasagna....

Randall could just chuckle at that. The dish was only for special occasions, but a couple years back Randall helped Harry out by scaring out some of the over raged customers. So he would make it for Randall any time.

Randall went over and sat in a table. Not noticing that Mike and Celia were in the one behind him, he picked up the menu, just to look at something while Nick brought over a plate of the dish made for him.

Randall: Thanks Nick...

Nick: No prob good buddy

Nick goes over to serve the rest.

Randall began eating as the conversation behind him got to where he could hear it.

Female Voice: So this is the day we met?

Male voice: Yep!

F. voice: The first time we cam here was 11 years ago...

Randall held his fork in mid-air as he listened to the conversation. 

M. voice: Yeah...that reminds me..

M. voice: Did I tell you how we got him?

F. voice: Who?

M. voice: Randall

Randall:!!!!!

He put his fork down and pulled his head over the small dividing wall....seeing Mike with his back turned.

Randall: (Growl)

Mike: Oh it was funny!

Celia: Um...Michel....

Mike didn't know Randall was standing right behind him.

Mike: Let me finish, I slammed the door in his face!

Mike: That must've hurt tomorrow!

Randall waited...

Mike: I mean that creep surprised us, but I wasn't a coward!

Randall pulled his arms back and opens his mouth.

Randall: RAGH!!!!!

Mike: (Shrike!)

Mike landed in Celia's arms.

Mike:!!! 

Randall: (Chuckle)

Celia: Randall!!

Randall: Little ball deserved it....

Mike: I wasn't scared.....Allergies again...

Randall: Sure you weren't scared...!

Celia: What are you doing here?!

Randall: Enjoying my friends restaurant....

Mike got down next to Celia.

Mike: You know Harry?

Randall: Yes....what are you doing here!?

Celia: "Our" anniversary 

Randall: Big de.... 

Randall hissed for a second to get a smell of the air.

Randall: Is something burning?

Mike: Stoves lizard boy.....

Randall: No I mean....

(KAAAAABBOOOOOMMMMM!)

The front door exploded. Randall got blasted under his table, slamming him into the metal bar holding it down, as Mike and Celia hid under there's as the other's did.

Randall:.........

Mike: Celia! You ok!?

Celia: (Cough) I'm fine....

Mike: How about you Lizard b.....

He could see Randall a little dazed.

Mike:???....

3 bulky monsters entered, with guns in there hands.

Mike:!!!

Monster1: I'll take the kitchen....

Monster2: I'll take the other rooms..

Monster1 quickly hops into the back of the kitchen while the second one went into a door marked "Private", while the last one trailed down the row of tables, trailing the gun on anyone.

Monster3: Alright scum! Stay where you are!

The monster looked down to see Mike and Celia.

Both:!!!!

Monster3: Hmph....get up!

The two did, and the monster pulled the gun on Celia.

Mike:!!!!!!

Monster3: Just a warning for all of you! Bye girly!

Celia:!!!!!

(SMACK!)

The gun set off onto the ceiling as the monster fell down, Randall's tail hit him in the face. The gun went flying under a near table.

Mike: Randall!!??

Randall: Find a call button! And Wazowski! Get these monsters out of here!

Mike: Ok Ran! (High whistle) Everyone run! Follow me!

Mike ran with Celia to get the monsters out while trying to find a C.D.A. call button.

Randall: Huh?...

He felt something near his front legs....he looked down to see the monster pull him down to the floor. Giving the monster the chance to grab his gun and point it at Randall.....who was on all eights and was about to attack, but couldn't do to the situation. The monster got up as Randall remained on all eight.

Monster: Goodbye lizard!

Randall:!!!!

(SLASH!)

The monster dropped the gun and felt as though something hit his back. He fell and a silver tail, with its curled end covered in a dripping green fluid, was seen.

Randall: You!

The monster's full figure landed on 4 feet. It was that monster that had helped Mike find Sully in that unknown town.

Slade: Please, call me Slade

Randall: You saved me...took me to that hospital....

Slade: Yeah I was around...

(Weeep! Weeep!)

Randall: (Guess Eyeball's found a call button)

Slade: Listen, I'll take care of these guys...

Slade: If the C.D.A catch you here.....they might blame you.....

Randall:...Ok...

Slade ran into the kitchen...

Mike and Celia arrived to Randall.

Mike: That guy again....

Celia: I think we should get out of here....

Randall: Right.....

The three ran out the door.

*

Randall went to his own apartment, while Mike and Celia go to Sullies apartment. Randall entered his apartment and turned on the T.V. to see the news....Randall waited impatiently.

News anchor: "Breaking story today. Various Monsters have caused havoc for the past couple of hours. The break ins, have appeared rapidly, but were silenced by the C.D.A. The weapons recovered seemed to be not of much monster species."

Randall:....

News anchor: "Suspects in the accidents place the blame on Randolph Boggs....."

Randall: Brother?...

News anchor: "Possible suspicion increases. Mr. Boggs has committed several issues on humans and monsters alike, giving the citizens the right to blame the monster. C.D.A has tight security around Monsters Inc. The well known company is where a strike is most likely."

Randall turns it off..

Randall: M.I.....Randolph...

*

Randall: Had decided to go to M.I. first thing it opened, and checked out to see if anything was going on....

Randall:....?

As he walked down the street, many monsters hesitated at looking at him. Although Randall was somewhat despised, he wasn't avoided by everyone he passes.....some went into there houses to avoid him, probably because his last name was the same as Randolph, and having a bad reputation to the public.

Randall:...

He finally made it and presented his I.D. to the C.D.A. to gain clearance.

Agent: Don't do anything crazy Boggs.

Randall: Whatever....

He heads in...

*

Randall first went to the Scare Floor. He searched everywhere, then came to his section....

(Gasping)

Randall:????

He turns invisible and looks around...nothing..

Randall: Hmm...

(Bump!)

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground, turning him visible. He then threw the thing that attacked him into the door clamps. He then looked at what he threw.

Randall: Randolph!!!!!!

He got up, but noticed something green on his scales, but decided not to worry about it and went to his brother.

Randolph remembered the voice, not moving from where he was.

Randall picked his head up and turned his body so he was laying on him on his back.

Randall:!!!!!

Randolph was shot in his chest....bleeding terribly, he had been scarred and sliced as well. Almost as if someone had put him through the shredder...

Randall: What happen! Are you with those monsters!?

Randolph: (Deep breath)....No..

Randall believed him.

Randall: What...happen to you!

Randolph: I....can't....

He covered his most serious wound with one of his hands. Randall could tell what he meant...

Randall :Randolph...

He helped him up....

Randall: I'll take you to my apartment...

He covered Randolph with a sheet that was on one of the tables, and they exited.....

*

Did anyone really think Randolph was dead before they red this? Come on I know there was someone.....Review, please I need reviews and encouragement. Oh, incase you didn't guess or just thought it wasn't going to be long or anything, but Me and Joy return in this story! I'm so glad.


	3. The Unknown Consequence

Next chapter is up, its mostly talk in this one, but some weird things start to happen. Review please.

****

Chapter 2 The Unknown Consequence 

Randall put his brother into his bed and covered his wound with a piece of cloth/swab. Randall sat on a chair, as best as he could, next to Randolph.

Randall: What...happen?

Randolph: You probably...w...wont believe me...

Randall:....Brother I know that these gang of whatever they are have....

Randolph: Its not monsters Randall....

Randall:???? Then what is it?

Randolph:...H...Humans...

Randall: What!!??

Randolph: Humans have come...The ones doing the attacks were...controlled for a brief period..

Randall: What!!!??? How!!!??

Randolph: When you....destroyed the machine...

Randolph: The door wasn't closed....

Randolph: The explosion opened...some kind of portal...

Randolph: Allowing...an opening....to....our world...ehh...

Randolph: But...it wasn't on the manor grounds....but the island off its coast...I presume...

Randolph: I don't quite know how but....there here...

Randall: No....

Randolph: I should have been more careful...

Randall: Impossible!

Randolph: They....captured me and....well....

Randolph clutched his wound.

Randall: No...They couldn't have...

Randolph: Were doomed...Humans have the strength to capture, experiment, and....dispose of us.... 

Randall: No! We got to do something!

Randolph: Those monsters can't take on humans.....

Randall: Can we stop it...?

Randolph: I think not....

Randall held his brother's bottom left hand with his own bottom hands..

Randall: I won't let them kill you....Or me...

Randolph: Ran....I...am suppose to protect you...

Randolph: I...just forgot....

Randolph: I....was just so angered about...you know...

Randall knew exactly what he was talking about...

Randall:.....  
Randall: I'm going to call Readagar....

Randall released his brothers hand and went over to the phone that was on a desk in room where the entry door is.

Randall:...Readagar!

Readagar: Ah!....Randall!...Its early!

Randall: Listen Readagar....I have to tell you something...

Randall told him everything that Randolph had told him.

Randall: Anything strange happening over there?

Readagar: Now that you mention it....

Readagar: My workers have been taking more breaks from work the past couple of days...

Readagar: I'll come over as soon as I can....

(ZZZZZTTTTT)

The phone line cut off.

Randall: Readagar!

Randall hung up the phone, knowing a reasonable guess as to what happen.  
Randall: They got him......

Randolph: Not likely...He's a Viper....

Randolph: Strong family....

Randall: But what are we going to do?...

Randolph: It hasn't gotten serious yet.....

Randall looked at him.  
Randall: They did that to you....didn't they?

Randolph nodded, his head still looking at the ceiling.

Randall: Are you thinking of.....stopping this yourself?

Randolph: Yes...

Randall ran up to him.

Randall: No!

Randolph: You can't stop it....

Randall: But...I have to...

Randolph:.....

Randall's next reply was interrupted....

(Ring! Ring! Ring!)

Randall:???

He waits for a moment then slowly goes back. He picks it up, still looking at his brother.

Randall: Yeah?

Sully: Randall?

Randall: Sullivan!? What do you want!?

Sully: You saw the news right?

Randall folded his two bottom arms.

Randall: Yeah....

Sully: Well you think Randolph's....alive

Randall moved his left eye to Randolph then looked out of the window, still keeping halve of his vision on Randolph.

Randall: Sullivan...Don't tell anyone, even Wazowski about this.....!  
Randall: I know your the kind who keeps his word....

Randall recalled when Sully said "He was out of the job" and actually took it away from him....Sully figured he should keep at least one secret because Randall didn't need anymore trouble then what he had gone through. 

Sully: Ok...

Randall: (Deep breath) Randolph's not with those monsters....

Sully: How....do you know..

Randall:....Because.....He's here with me

Sully: What!!!!

Randall: Don't jump to anything Sullivan!

Sully: But he....!

Randall: Just get down here! I'll explain....

He hung up.

Randall:...  
Randolph: I wouldn't blame him

Randall looked up, seeing him turn his head so he could see Randall.

Randall: Randolph....you did the same thing I did.....

Randall: I will not forgive Sullivan...

Randall: But I forgive you.....

Randolph:....? No lie?

Randall: No lie....

*

Sully showed up a little later, asking Mike to cover for him if anything came up on M.I. so early, Mike was to busy with Celia anyhow. He had a rage inside, knowing how Randolph had done all those things to everyone he knew. But when he got to Randall's apartment he remembered that Randall was still there with his brother, he came in and saw Randolph resting on the bed....his rage left him.

Sully:!!!!!

Randall came out of the room's corner and looked a him. Sully was a bit confused at Randolph's condition but he would get that answer from Randall. 

Sully: What happen!!?

Randall: Your probably not going to believe me...but...

Randall hesitated a bit....

Randall: Humans....are here...

Sully backed away.

Sully: What!? That's not possible!

Randall: Didn't believe it myself at first.....

He looked at Randolph and raised his bottom left hand to reveal a bullet in his palm, he had found it near Randolph's wound, apparently it was the bullet that caused the wound in the first place. Sully picked it up and examined it.

Sully: This....is human...

Randall: As said....

Sully finally realized what this meant.

Sully: We got to tell everybody!

Sully was about to leave but was stopped by Randall pulling his right arm with all of his 4.

Sully: Randall!

Randall: We can't....

Sully: Why?

Randall: They won't believe us...

Randall: And they'll banish Randolph...

Randall: Haven't you already done enough to me?

Randall: Now your going to start with my brother?....

Sully:....

Sully could see Randall was trying to convince him that Randolph's shouldn't get caught even if he was in trouble for such a crime that they encountered. 

Sully:...Ok...I...won't...

Randall: Good.....

He released him slowly.

Sully: But what do we do?...

Randall: I don't know....

Randall: Readagar might know....

Sully: Well...tell him about what we should do or something..

Randall: Well...

Sully: What is it?

Randall:...Never mind......

Randall was about to pick up the phone...

(Ring!)

Randall:????

He picked it up.

Randall:....Hello?..

Readagar: Its me Readagar

Randall: Red! You ok!?

Readagar: Yeah...just 2 monsters broke in and were trying to steal some stuff....

Readagar: But there arrested...

Readagar: Some guy who looks like you helped me...he wore some black glasses

Randall: (Slade...What does he....?)

Readagar: Anyhow....I'll be right over...

He hung up knowing that Readagar could handle himself.

Sully: Who was it?

Randall: Readagar...he's one his way...

Randolph: I told you...

Randall went over to him.

Randall: I'll see if I can help you with that wound...

He turned to Sully.

Randall: You pick up Readagar....

Sully: You sure you'll be...?

Randall: I'll be fine...Oh by the way...

Randall gave him some sort of address

Sully: Ok...

He heads out.

*

Readagar and Sully arrived a little over an hour later, he had taken Randolph's car to the station to pick him up....They all were in the room near where Randolph's was.

Readagar: I just don't believe this...

Sully: I don't..

Readagar: Randolph's not the lying sort in matters like this....

Randall: Me and him hate Humans....

Sully: What do we do?

Randall: "We" do nothing....

Randall: You just act like every things normal

Randall: Readagar will take care of Randolph....

Randall: And I'll get the info....

Randall: Were just going to let them make a move...

Sully: Ok....

Sully leaves.

Randall: Take care of him Red....

Readagar: No prob...

Randall leaves. Randolph then turned his head to Readagar.

Randolph: Did you get it?

Readagar moves over to him, a capsule in his hand.

Readagar: Of course....

Randolph: (Short Chuckle) Those doctors sure come up with cures for us don't they....

Readagar: Yeah yeah....just give me a minute... 

*

Randall entered Monsters Inc. an hour later after he had scared and went into Sullies office. He closed the office door.

Randall: Sullivan I needed to ask you something....

Sully: Yeah....

Randall: Know anything about a guy named Slade?

Sully: That guy that helped Mike?

Randall: Yeah...

Sully recalled the description, then remembered something...

Sully: Yeah! He did...came in asking about you...about the time you started scareing....

Randall: What!?

Sully:....

Randall: Good....he's here....

*

Meanwhile out side two C.D.A. agents were setting some kind of machine that connected to a small radar dish. There suits seemed a little big for one of the agents. They seemed to be alone....

*

Sully: This Slade guy a lead?

Randall: I think so....

Randall: He's helped many of us...

Randall: But I....don't.....know....his.....mot....

(Bring!)

Randall:!!!

A ringing in his head struck him as if someone was poking him in the head with a dagger

Randall: AHH!

He crouched down. his top hands on his head and his bottom arms giving off a sign of pain, still yelping for the intense pain to stop.

Sully: Randall!

He ran to him...but he stopped...Randall slowly stopped the yelling in pain and stood up.

Sully:???

Randall turned...his eyes the color red.

Sully: Randall!?

Sully walked back as Randall started forward...

Sully:!!!

Randall launched himself at him, but he ducked and hit the window, but his suction cupped fingers stopped the collision and he jumped back at Sully, slamming him to the ground. Randall then used his teeth to bite at Sully, but he missed and Sully grabbed him by the neck...then near his tail. Randall struggled.

Sully: Sorry....about....this...Randall!

*

Agent?: I think its working....

Agent2?: Good....

Agent?: Hey what's....ahh!

(Slash!)

A silver object came down and smashed the machine, startling the to causing them to flee to an exit.

*

Randall's parts became numb, but he still tried to attack Sully with his head using his teeth....but then... he slowed down his attack...he then stopped, his eyes closed, head and fronds dangling from where Sullies hand was.

Sully: Randall?....

Nothing...

Sully: Sorry.....

He went over and sat him on one of the couch benches, knowing he probably was unable to move anyhow.

Voice: He's tired from fighting....

Sully turned seeing Slade at the door.

Sully: Your...

Slade: Slade? Yes I am...

Sully: Did you do this?!

Slade threw a piece's of metal on the ground.

Sully:????

Slade: Two monsters were controlling him.....

Sully was a little shocked meeting this monster for the first time. 

Sully: Who are you?

Slade: You'll find out...

He disappears.

Sully:...

Randall: Oh.

Sully: Randall?...

Randall opened his eye's.

Randall: I can't.....feel my body...

Sully: You were being controlled...by someone...

Randall:....

Sully: So...I...had to... 

Randall: No....You didn't...!?

Randall tried to get up but couldn't move his arms.

Sully: It was the only way to stop you...

Randall: Great... I'm going to feel this for hours!

Sully felt he had to tell him....

Sully: Slade...was here....

Randall: What!?

Randall: He was here?....

Sully: Yeah but he's gone....

Randall:....Dang...

Randall fell his head against the pillow of the couch.

Sully:....

*

After a while, Randall's body was became its normal state. Sully continued working while Randall was waiting at the entrance for someone. Finally the door opened revealing Readagar.

Readagar: Now what?

Randall: You know that one guy who looks like me and Randolph?

Readagar: That guy...who helped me?

Randall: Yes....

Readagar: Hmm...and Randolph doesn't know who he is....

Randall looked at him with confusion.

Randall: My brother doesn't know?

Readagar: If he did know this guy....then he would have told me...

Randall: Well...you know about those accidents right?

Readagar nodded.

Randall: I think this Slade guy knows something....

Randall: And I bet he's still in this company...

Readagar: Ok....I'll search the floors you get your Lab...

Randall: Why?

Readagar: Because We like those kind of places remember?

Randall: Oh yeah....

*

Before I leave I want to thank Billy Crystal for ,probably, spilling the beans on a the occurrence of a Monsters Inc. 2! Word on the production has not been stated, but there is a small chance. Don't believe me? Well go to Yahoo.com and type in "monsters inc. 2". Then you will see a site titled "Monsters inc. Monsters Inc.2? "I hope so says..." or something like that in the second web match, there is your evidence! Randall fans, Randall might actually get to return literally by Pixar. I'm sure the actors want a chance to work with there characters, as said by Steve Buscemi and Billy Crystal one way or another. I encourage you Randall fans to hope that Pixar is indeed making a sequel with Randall coming back, which most likely he will, and if possible bombard them with mail on the encouragement to bring Randall, and the other characters, back in a sequel. 


	4. Brother Rejoined

Hey another chapter up. This is a little chapter that explains about how much Randolph had changed. Randall has a bad situation in this chapter, but don't worry....

Chapter 3 Brother Rejoined 

Randall search through the various pipe walls. He had worked in M.I. more than Sully had, and he had learned just about every place in the building. He was heading toward his lab when he heard something. He quickly turned invisible and turn to see past a corner.

Randall:!!!????

3 monsters that looked like the ones that were in the shootings. They were discussing something...

M1: So we capture him right?

M2: Yes but we can dispose of the kid....

M3: The "boss" wont happy if we don't find Boggs!

Randall: (What!!??....How do they know my name?)

M2: We should find him now...

Randall:...??

He could feel warm air on his neck. He turned his head to see yet another bulky monster, it seemed like it could see....

Randall:!!!!!

M3: Hello kid!

Randall: !!!

*

(Slam!)

The monster hit him in th jaw causing Randall to appear and fall to the floor of the room where the other 3 were. Two of them revealed and locked there guns on Randall.

Randall:!!!!

M2: Well, well! He came to us!

M1: Stupid snake!

Randall: Err! Why you....!

M2: Don't move a muscle!

Randall stopped, still on the floor looking up at them.

M2: Get the door!

The third monster left and returned with a metal door, and hooked it into a door locker that didn't seem to be in Randall's lair before. The door became activated. Randall knew what this door was.

Randall:!!!!! You know where that leads!!!!!

M1: Yes we do!  
Randall:!!!!

Knowing what was coming, he kicked the first monster in the leg, making it fall on the other one with the gun, as he made a break for it. But he was grabbed by the tail by the fourth one and held up so he couldn't escape.

Randall:!!!!

M4: Be a good boy....

He held him in the paralyzing way and Randall didn't even try to free himself knowing it was no use. But he hoped that someone would arrive, because he knew exactly what would happen if nobody did save him... 

*

Readagar: Check the floors ah.....

Readagar had come down to the pipe areas, and was now trying to find Randall's lair.

(Yell!)

Readagar:!!! Randall!

He ran to the yell.

*

When he got near the lair, he stopped and looked at the wall ahead. One the wall were shadows. Four looked the same, but coming from one seemed like Randall's head.

Readagar: What!?

Randall's voice: NOOOOO!

He could see Randall's shadow was thrown somewhere where the shadows weren't being showed. 

Readagar:!!!!!!!

He ran past the corner so he could see the four monsters.

M1: Huh!? Who's he!

M2: He wasn't in the job description!

The fourth monster unhooked the door and ran through a hall. Readagar tried to follow but was stopped by the other two, the fourth one seemed to have left already somewhere.

Readagar: Err!

He revealed his claws.

*

M3 had made it through a couple halls but stopped.

M3:!!!!

He could see Randolph right in front of him.

M3:!!!!

Randolph: I think you have my brother in there....

M3:!!!!!

Randolph: A little tip, never mess with us Boggs'.... 

*

(Slash!)

Readagar stayed in a finish attacked pose as one of the monsters fell to the floor, the other one was already down his face bleeding.

Readagar: Fool's...

Readagar stopped his pose and retracted his claws.

Randolph: Readagar!

Randolph entered with the door.

Readagar: Randall's in there!

Randolph: I know!....You call a medic and the C.D.A I'll get Randall....

Readagar: You'll freeze to death!!!

Randolph: I don't care!!!

He hooked up the door and it activated.

Randolph: I wont leave my brother to die!

Randolph: He and me are the only Boggs left!

Readagar:.....Fine...But hurry!

He went off, knowing that the monsters couldn't get up.

Randolph moved to the door and creped it open a bit. The door flew open, Randolph fell on his back and felt the cold chill of the freezing weather.

Randolph: Ehh!

He could feel his body heat quickly dropped. Randolph closed the door so he could get warm again.

Randolph: I don't regret this!

He opened the door and rushed in.

*

The storm and the snow surrounding his feet made Randolph's body be covered in a blanket of snow crystals. Some stuck to small open parts of his scales, his eyelids, and fronds. Randolph covered his body with his hands.

Randolph: Randall!!!!

He got down low and began looking, he then noticed a blue tail poking a little upward from the snow surface.

Randolph: Randall!

He ran to it, falling through deeper patches of snow. Randall's tail was the only thing that could be seen. Randolph began digging through the cold snow, his hands freezing. He found Randall's head covered in pieces of snow, his eyes closed.

Randolph:!!!

He pulled his head and his throat so that his body would be released from the snow. He stood him up.

Randolph: Randall!

Randall:............

Randolph wrapped his tail around Randall, trying to warm him up, and slowly carried him to the metal door.....

*

Sully was looking through some files in his office until Mike came in, bursting the door open.

Sully: Mike? What's wrong!? 

Mike: S-S-Someone's hurt... 

Sully: Who!? 

Mike: I don't know but there in....the hospital....!

Sully:!!!!

*

It was almost break time anyway, so Sully and Mike ran to the hospital. They asked at the front desk for an employee who was being cared for and they were instructed to a room. When they got there....

Sully: Randall!!??

Mike: Lizard Boy!?

The ran over to him. He was on a bed wrapped in many blankets, and his two right arms hooked up to a machine.

Sully: !!!! 

A nurse entered.

Nurse: Oh you family?

Mike:.?? Hardly... 

Sully: What happen!?

Nurse: Some guy named Readagar brought him in....

Nurse: He seemed to have experienced a decline in body heat...

Nurse: Some of his ectoplasm is frozen....

Nurse: If he stayed in his previous condition, he would have died....

Sully: Randall?

He seemed to be sleeping.

Nurse: But who are....oh!

Nurse: Your the CEO of M.I?

Sully: Yes...

Nurse: That that means that is Randall Boggs!? 

Mike: Yep...

Nurse: Then I have to get the approval to help him....

Sully: What!? Why!?

Nurse: He has a criminal record...

Sully: So! He saved me!

Nurse: That monster?!

Sully: Your medical monsters your suppose to help everyone!

Nurse:....Well....I...got to go...

She leaves as Sully went closer to Randall.

Sully: Randall?

Randall: Father.....

Sully: Huh?

Mike: What did he say?

Sully: I....think he's dreaming out loud.... 

Randall: Father.......Humans....War....

Sully:???

Randall: Father.......Humans....War....

Randall's head moved a bit, but then sunk back into the pillow.

Randall:.......

Mike: What does he mean?

Sully: I don't know...

Randall:.......Brother....

Sully:!!!!???

Mike: Guess he got tired of those other words....

Sully; You know....Maybe we should see Readagar....

Mike: Good idea, I think he's at Monstro Station we'll take my car...

Mike leaves and Sully stopped and turned.

Sully: Hope you get better buddy....

Sully leaves.

Randall: Brother.......

*

Readagar had a small sack bag over his top left shoulder, tapping his left foot waiting for his train.

Readagar: (Poor Randall....)

Readagar: (Why do I care?....Well....he did save my life....)

Sully and Mike enter and run over to him.

Readagar: Hmm...Oh hey guys..

Sully: We need to know...

Sully: Where's Randolph?

Readagar: ??????

Sully: We know you couldn't have saved Randall and gotten help at the same time without helping him....

Sully: So he's the only other one!

Readagar:.....

Mike: Redy....

Readagar turns and bushes back his fronds nervously.

Readagar: He's...at Randall's apartment...

Mike: So that means he's better!

Sully: Good..

Readagar's train appeared and slowed to a stop.

Readagar: He wants to talk to you...  
Readagar boards the train.

Sully:????

Mike: Speak to us?

*

The two took the car to Randall's apartment. They entered, making sure not to break anything. Randolph appeared from around a corner in front of them....

Sully: You!

Randolph: Sullivan, we have no time for petty past....

Randolph: We have more important matters...

Sully: The only reason I wont teach you a lesson is for Randall's sake....

Sully: I came to ask you about what he said at the hospital...

Mike: Humans, war, father, and brother, meaning you...

Randolph: He was dreaming...

Randolph: But the thing is...those humans...

Mike: What?

Randolph: Randall was hurt by ones controlled by the humans....

Sully:!!!!  
Mike: Humans here!?

Randolph: Yes....I advise you to be more careful...

Randolph: Now...if you excuse me, I need to see my brother...

He heads to the door, but Sully grabs his left hands.

Sully: You tried to kill us!

Randolph: My intentions were in the past..

Randolph: If you mind!

Randolph pulled back his arms and pushed Sully back into a chair, Randolph leaves.

Mike: Sully you ok!?

Sully: Yeah.....

*

No nurses or doctors came to see Randall, so it was easy for an invisible monster to sneak through the hall's and enter Randall's room. Randolph appeared in the room and locked the door. He then sat in a chair that was placed next to Randall.

Randolph: My dear brother...

He pulled over his top right hand and kept brushing back Randall's fronds.

Randolph: I'm sorry for what I caused.....

Randolph: You suffered so much....

Randall:...ehh...

Randolph: I'll do something about this....

(Beep beep...)

Randolph looked up at the machine that was connected to Randall, he could see that his body ectoplasm was no longer frozen, and was being heated back to his normal body heat.

Randolph: I knew you were tough brother...

Randall's eyes opened a bit, and his head slowly turn to Randolph.

Randall:....R-R-Randolph...?

Randolph: Your ok....

Randall: What...happen....why am I so cold....?

Randall's voice seemed low and a little unsteady...

Randolph: You were thrown into the Himalayas...

Randolph: I saved you....You almost died....

Randall:....Thank you....brother...

Randolph revealed a smile mixed with a small grin.

Randolph: Lets start back...You and me as true brothers....

Randolph: Work together....

Randall gave a small smirk.

Randall: (Small laugh)....Sure....

Randolph placed his bottom right hand on Randall's bottom left hand.

Randolph: I know I haven't been the big brother I know I should have been..

Randall: Ran....Randolph its not your fault...

Randolph cock eyed him.

Randolph: Of course it is....

Randall:...Well....we have to stop this...

Randolph:....

Randall:....

Randolph: Brother...

Randall: Yes....

Randolph: You know that we have to figure out what's going on....

Randall: Yeah....

Randolph: But lets wait...you need your rest....

Randall: Yeah...(Exhausted sigh)

Randall drifts back into sleep, Randolph still by his side...

Randolph: And this time....we'll do it together...

Randall reveled a smile as he fell into a deep sleep.

*

I'm trying to find my written for of this so I can continue, but I have been laid down with school work. Hopefully the snow storm will get us off school tomorrow, Sheeesh. Oh I just love writing these Randall fic'c! I enjoy it more then...well...anything. 


	5. Leaning Toward The Truth

This chapter makes a turning point in Randall's life. You'll see.....

Chapter 4 Leaning Toward The Truth 

Sully and Mike waited at Randall's apartment. Mike was watching T.V. on the floor, knowing Randall might kill him for touching his furniture, and Sully was waiting in a chair by the phone, hoping to get a call about Randall. It had been bout an hour before....

(Ring!)

Sully picked up the phone as quickly as he could, almost dropping it.

Sully: Hello!

Voice: Sullivan....

Sully: Randall!?

Randolph: No its me Randolph...

Sully: You!

Randolph: Just wanted to call to say Randall's ok....

Sully: Your still there with him!?

Randolph: I'm not going to hurt him....

Sully: You better not!

Randolph: As soon as he can walk, I'll bring him over...

Randolph: But.....so far....no ones come to see him....

Sully was a little shocked...

Sully: ???? Not even a doctor?

Randolph: No....

Sully:.....

Randolph: I'll bring him over, we need to talk...

Sully:....Fine...

Randolph hung up followed by Sully. Mike heard the talking and went over to Sully.

Mike: Any word....?

Mike seemed, it was confusing but, a bit worried for Randall also....

Sully: Yeah.....Randolph's bringing him over....

Mike:????

*

After about a halve an hour, Randolph arrived. Since Randolph was a suspect, he used his chameleon ability to camouflage himself and Randall through the streets. Randolph passed Mike and Sully, Randall leaning on Randolph's right side. Randolph helped him into one of the spare beds and pulled the cover over his body.

Sully: Is he ok....?

Randolph: He's fine.....He just needs sleep....

Mike: Guess Lizard Boy can live through...

Randolph: What did you call him...!?

Mike: Uhh....umm....

Sully butted in.

Sully: Ok what's going on?

Randolph: Humans have took control of weak minded monsters....

Randolph: They were after me and Randall....

Both:!!!!

Randolph turned to Randall, who was in a bit of a halve sleep.

Randolph: I would die before seeing my brother in the hands of humans....

Randolph: If I wouldn't have saved him....he would be dead.... 

Sully: You saved him?

Randolph: Yes...

Randolph: But the public blames me for all this....

Randolph: So I couldn't reveal myself....

Sully: Well you did try to kill us....

Randolph: Prevent....not kill...

Sully:!!!??

Randolph: I would be more worried about Randall's safety if I were you.....

Sully: What do we do then?

Sully fold his arms....

Randolph: We wait...let them make the move....

Randolph sat up.

Randolph: Well....finally I can get some sleep...

Sully: I'm only forgetting about our trouble later...

Sully: I'm more worried about Randall than you....

Randolph: (Chuckle)

Randolph: Well....I'll stay with Randall....

Sully.....Fine...

Mike: Well with that said and done....

Mike went over to the chair and continued watching T.V. Randolph was about to close the door...

Sully: Randolph...

Randolph: What?

Sully: Randall would want to know...

Sully: Do you know a lizard named Slade?

Randolph: No...nothing in my memory...

Randolph closes the door as Sully went to the couch...

*

Morning.

Randall: ZZZZZ....huh?...

Randall eyes opened dozily, then they focused and Randall could see himself sleeping in his own bed.

Randall: (....Thanks Randolph...)

His body was cold, but it wasn't the serious kind. He picked himself up, just sitting on the bed first, shaking his head trying to wake up his head fully. He got up onto his 4 feet and slowly walked out.

*

Sully and Mike were still asleep. One of the windows in the room was open, so in response Randall grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his body. 

Randall: (Randolph?....)

He looked into the rooms of his apartment to see no sign of him. He thought he had gone out to get the newspaper for the latest updates, invisible of course. As he went back into his room, Sully spotted him.

Sully: (Yawn)....Randall! You ok?

Randall: As good as ever...

Randall: Have you seen Randolph?

Sully got up and went over to him.

Sully he should be in your..

Sully looked to see Randolph not in the room.

Sully:....!!!

But then he noticed something else.

Sully: R-Randall...

Randall: What?

He looked into the room where Sully was looking, near the closed window in the room, was a note.

Randall:...

He went over to it, followed by Sully. Randall picked up the note in one of his top hands.

Dear Boggs,

We have your brother! Want him back? Give us what we want! You know the location of one of them at least! You know where to find us!

Sincerely, Wouldn't You Like To Know?

Randall dropped the blanket his other hands were holding as he starred at the message. 

Randall: NO!

In the other room Mike jumped to the sound of Randall's voice.

Sully: What is it?

Randall: They have my brother...

Sully: Who!?

Randall The...humans....

Sully: Then could they be!?

Randall: I think I know...

*

The three had caught a train that headed to the city were Readagar's Casino was, hoping that he would be there. Randall was feeling his normal self now, so it was easy for him to get through what they were doing. Later, they found themselves at the casino's entrance. Randall figured Readagar was up in the higher levels, so they took the elevator. The three found themselves in the long hallway that Randall had met Fungus again with Readagar.

*

Readagar was watching the monitors when they came in, the lower part of his body on a foot stool.

Readagar: Huh?....Oh hey fella's...

He got up and went nearer to them.

Readagar: What brings you here?

Randall: Listen Red...

Randall: Randolph....he's....been captured...

Readagar's fronds jumped back, as did the rest of his body.

Readagar: What!?

Sully: Its true...

Mike: Look!

He showed the note.

Readagar:!!!

Randall: Listen, we need to get to that town where the mansion was....

Randall: I figure Randolph's there....

Readagar: I don't know....

Randall:?????

(Phhsst)

Readagar:!!

He turned seeing one of the monitors were out.

Readagar: What in the.....

Another went out....then another...

Readagar:???....!!!

(Gun shot)

All:!!!!

*

They all followed Readagar out into the hall. Readagar then flipped a switch that was near the ceiling and the rectangle piece in front opened, it was a window. A similar group of monsters that had attacked Randall had began threatening the crowd of monsters down below.

Readagar: There with the ones that attacked you at the company!

Randall nodded. Readagar then formed fists with his four hands.

Readagar: Nobody causes trouble in this monsters casino!

Readagar: Especially trying to hurt friends of mine!

Sully: What do we do!?

Readagar:...Fine....I'll tell...

Readagar: But don't tell anyone else about its location...

The three nodded in response.

Readagar: Take the elevator to BFB...

Mike: A Bottom Floor Basement?

Readagar doesn't respond. He then hands Randall a key.

Readagar: Use this to open the box...

He points to another elevator/

Readagar: Down there is a train, it will take you there...

Randall: Thanks....!!! What about you!?

Readagar: I'll catch up....I got a little problem to work out...

Randall placed his top left arm on his shoulder.

Randall: Good luck...

Readagar: Yeah....

*

Randall heads in the elevator with Mike and Sully. The elevators doors closed and Randall found and unlocked the box that was near the entrance and pressed the BFB switch, and the elevator moved.

Sully: I...hope Readagar's ok...

Randall:....

Mike: Me too...

*

The elevator stopped. When the three stepped out, they could see they were actually in a cavern. To the left were some tracks and an old fashion train with a switch station.

Randall: Why does it have to be so secret...?

The three moved forward.

(Crash!)

All:!!!!  
The three looked up to see the roof cracking.  
Randall: Run!

The three dodged out of the way, and a part of the ceiling collapsed. Dust and smoke covered the area.

Randall:...(Coughing)...Ehh!

He could see Readagar at the top of the foliage. 

Randall: Red!

He runs up the foliage and picked his dusted body up.

Readagar: Oh....

Readagar lifted himself up, part of his left head was bleeding.

Readagar: (Cough) Go....

Sully and Mike were near the stations controls. 

Randall: But your....

Readagar: Don't worry about it

Randall helped him up and went over to Sully and Mike, still a bit unsure of his decision.

*

Randall entered the first car first.

Randall: Umm...

He could see the operating system was different then what he used to use. But he was lucky to get the thing started up.

(Bring!)

The trains frontal lights flickered on, and the track wheels slowly moved.

Randall: Yes!

Ehh!

Randall:!!

He poked his head out from the compartment to see Readagar trying his best to avoid a huge bulky monster who was edging toward him.

Randall:!!...

He looked for anything.

Randall: Ahh...

He found a bag of coal and picked it up.

Randall: (Better hurry!)

He place the bag near the electrified rails. The electricity caused the coal to heat.

Randall: Ow!

He then jumped out. Readagar was now on the ground pacing backwards.

Monster: Say good night Redy!

Readagar:!!!

Randall: You hu!

Monster: Huh?

He turned to see Randall.

Randall: What?....Your...eyes hurt!

He threw the heated coal into the monsters eyes. The monster covered his eyes with his hands.

Monster: AHHHH!

Randall grabbed Readagar and headed for the train.

(Chug......chug....chug....chug!)

The train was speeding up a bit. Sully opened his and Mike's compartment door as Sully extended his hand to the two catching up.  
Randall: Red you first!

He nodded and, with Randall's help, jumped at the car and Sully caught him, and he went inside.

Sully: Randall!

Randall: Hold on!

He couldn't catch up, so he attached himself to the car that was behind Sullies.

Sully: !!!!  
Mike: Sully!

Sully turned seeing that the train was heading into a tight tunnel. They entered. It was so tight that Sully had to pull back into the car or he would have lost his face.

Sully:....

He knew that Randall couldn't have gone through such a small space.

Mike: I guess he's not coming....

(Errrk)

Randall emerged from the other car's.

Sully: Randall!

Randall: Good thing for me you didn't lock the windows....

Sully:....Oh...what about...

Randall looked at Readagar who was sitting in one of the corners still bleeding. Randall went over to him...

Randall: You ok Red?

Readagar: Y....Yes I'm fine....

Randall:....

Readagar: Thanks for helping

Randall: Yeah yeah....its a new thing I'm working on....

Mike: Yeah, Lizzy here tried to....  
Randall placed his bottom right hand on his mouth.

Randall: Quiet!

Mike:.....

Sully: Well...we should be getting there soon....

Readagar: It will probably take about an hour....

Randall: An hour!?

Randall: What are we suppose to do for an hour?!

*

About a 3 minutes later, Randall was sitting in a seat that was beside Mike and Sullies...

Randall: (This is so childish...)

Mike: I spy with my one eye something green....

Randall: The ocular one next to me....

Mike: Ha ha very funny, but no.....

Sully:?? Randall's eyes?

Randall:??

Mike: No....

Sully:???

Randall got up.  
Randall: This is so stupid...besides there's nothing else green in this car! 

Mike: Well....

Mike got up 

Mike: You see....umm...

He fakes a trip and slams into Randall, turning him green.

Randall: Hey!

Sully: Oh Randall himself...

Mike: Right....

Randall changes back and picks up Mike, then thrusts him into his seat.

Randall: Never make fun of my talent!

Sully: It was only for fun Randall....

Randall turns an angered face to him.

Randall: You remember what green reminds me of!?

Sully:????

Randall: That was the last variation of a color I was hit into before you knuckleheads banished me!

Sully recalls that he did change green when he caught him.

Sully:....

Mike: Say...where's that Red guy?

Randall turns his face from them, putting on a frustrated voice.

Randall: I told him to rest in the other car....

*

Readagar was lying on one of the seats near the door that lead to the one the other three were in,. He was holding his head's bruise with on of his top hands. Readagar then had a flashback. He remembered that it was after Randolph had gotten better and Randall had called him to go over to M.I. They were now in the apartment, Randolph's injury gone as it seemed. Readagar was in front of him.... 

Randolph: Listen...

Randolph: If anything happens to me....

Randolph: Controlled, captured, or even killed...

Randolph: Take care of my brother ok....

Readagar nods.

Readagar: I will....

Present.

Readagar:....I....will keep that promise...

*

A little later....

Readagar: Hey guys! Ehh....

The three came in.

Randall: Wha....oh...

He could see through the windows that they were pulling into a station. There was architecture on the curved white walls that looked almost like the mansion's, the art still confused Mike and Sully one way or another. Randall hopped down from the car followed by Mike, then Sully who was carrying Readagar on his back. No one seemed around in the station. So the group just headed up the stairs. Randall suddenly felt that the atmosphere became fit for him as it touched his fronds. He felt pretty nice in it, a little cold, but nice. 

Randall: Ah.....

Mike:???

After exiting, they saw a small little town, or it seemed to be a small town, ahead.

Randall: That must be it...

When they reached the town, a small post that should have the towns named on it, but it wasn't there, it was etched off.

Randall: I haven't seen the town before....!!!!

As soon as he entered, he could see that every citizen looked like him. But they had different colors, number and shape of fronds, the only thing that was the same was body structure.

Randall:!!!!!!

Mike: I wouldn't want to live here....

Sully: You know this place Randall?

Randall:.....

reptile's voice: Oh my god! Its Randall Boggs!

Randall: Huh?...!!!

He looked to see that everyone in the town looked at him.

Randall: Ummm... 

One came up to him and shook his bottom hands.

reptile monster: Randall Boggs, welcome back!

Another came over.

reptile: As young and as handsome as he always was!

Randall was just stunned at the moment, as was Sully and Mike. Another reptile came over to Randall and placed a jacket over his back.

reptile: Its chilly out here.....

Randall still was confused as many reptiles came over and gave words of respect and welcomes.

Mike: I think he has been here before....

Randal:...Hold it!

He signaled with his hands, and everyone stopped.

Randall:....Good....now, what's going on? 

reptile: Well sir...your Randall Boggs....

Randall:...So...?

reptile: What boy?! You don't remember your own home!?

Randall:!!!!

Sully/Mike:!!!!

Randall stood there for a moment, then turned to Sully and Mike.

Randall: Get Readagar to that hospital...

Sully and Mike obeyed as they went through an opening in the crowd.

Randall: So this is my home?

reptile: Precisely...

Randall: Why am I so well known?

reptile: Because of yourself boy....

reptile: You were born into one of the family's well known here....

reptile: And you were even banished and returned without having to be thrown into that world again...

Randall:...

reptile: Plus, your family has kept us reptile monsters well known....

reptile: Your so far it seems, to be the last to be a scarer...

reptile: And probably the only scarer left now...

Randall:...Oh...

reptile: Randolph always said that you were starting young to be scareing....

Randall:!! Has anyone seen Randolph around here!?

The reptiles mumbled.

reptile: Sorry....we have no word of him....

reptile: The last we heard of him was well....to heartbreaking...

reptile: He fell off into the ocean...

Randall: (Must have been why he chose to do that when the mansion was destroyed...)

Randall: Then.... 

He had been wanting to ask someone who knew allot about him, a question that would probably shake himself a bit.

Randall: If I lived here....

Randall: Then.....What...ehh...

He knew that what he was about to ask was already answered, he need to ask...

Randall: Then....does anyone know about my parents....?

reptile's:.....

reptile: They've been gone Mr. Boggs....

reptile: We heard....it was terrible news...

Randall: ( So...they really are dead I guess....)

Voice: If your looking for an answer....

Randall:!!!!

The crowd turned as Randall easily made his way trough it to see who it was. Setting his back against a small pole, was Slade.

Slade: Then go to the mansion....

Randall:???...

Slade pointed to the mansion. As Readagar was told, the mansion was quickly rebuilt by reptilian builders, although some of the mansion wasn't finished...

Slade: Your brothers in the human world, but I suggest you get you answer first.....

Slade walks toward the mansion, but disappears after taking a few steps....

Randall: Does anyone know him?

The reptiles shook there heads.

Randall:....

The reptiles went back to what they were doing, some giving Randall a hand shake or a pat on the back before going back to what they were doing.

*

Sully and Mike soon came out of the hospital and noticed Randall near the gate that was a distance away from the mansion.

Mike: What'd we miss?

Randall just stood there looking at the mansion.

Sully: Anything on Randolph?

Randall: He's in the human world...

Sully/Mike:.....

Mike then knew that Randall was going to go into the mansion.

Mike:!!! Oh no! I'm not going into that place! Or the human world!

Randall slithered right near Mikes eye.

Randall: We are going!

Randall: An your going to do whatever I tell you to!

Randall: I'm getting my brother back!

Sully:.....

Mike:!!!!!

Randall then placed himself back a bit.

Randall: You know what....I'm doing this alone....

Sully: Randall...

Randall :Sullivan, every time I am around you, things grow into events I hate!

Randall: So, I'm not letting you assist me....

Randall opens and closes the gate that leads to a path that goes up to the mansion.

Randall: And don't even follow me!

He runs off...

Mike: What do we do?

Sully:...

*

Randall had entered and was searching through every room that he could, looking for Slade or Randolph.

Randall: Come on!

He soon gave up. He sat his back against the halls walls....

Randall: Guess its not here....I searched everywhere!

(Click)

Randall:....

He heard a click sound in the door next to him....

Randall:???

He picked himself up and entered the room. Inside was a room he had never seen. The only thing in the dark room, was another door painted....in his skin color.

Randall:???

Voice: Are you sure your going though?

Randall:!!!

Slade appeared next to the door.

Randall: What this?

Slade: Behind that door leads to another part in your life...

Randall: What?

Slade: Go ahead.....

Slade: Time for you to know...

Randall:????

Slade: You honestly don't remember me....oh wait...you shouldn't have....

Randall:????

Slade: Maybe he will explain to make this clear...

Randall: He? Who's he?

Slade: Go ahead and find out...

Randall:....Fine....

Randall: But when this, whatever it is, is done....

Randall: Your telling me who you are...

He grips the door, then felt a little feeling in his body.

Randall:...There's....Something about this door...familiar....  
Slade: Maybe....

Randall:....

He turns the knob, then heads in, watching Slade as well....

The room was a similar colored hall that led to another door, just one other...

Slade's voice: Hurry....You never know how much time you'll have left...

Randall:.....

He heads to the other door, and slowly opens it....

Randall:....

The room had a fire place, a chair and desk, no windows....In the middle was a desk with a blue print on it.

Randall:....

He moved over and studied it.

Randall: Oblivion?

Voice: Oh....my boy...its been so long....

Randall: Slade I need an....

Voice: Slade? No I'm not him....

Randall:???

A male reptile monster appeared on the opposite side of the table. He looked like Randall, but he was a little taller, royal blue scales, and blue eyes. Other than that, he had the same eight limbs, and three fronds like Randall.

Randall: Who....who are you?

????: My dear boy....I've missed you..

Randall:???? Well!?

????: You don't remember me?

Randall: We've only just met and your thinking I know you?

Randall chuckled a bit, but the other monster just stood there smiling.

????: I missed how you did that....

Randall stopped his chuckle.

Randall: Missed? What you know me like those others in the town right?

????: You honestly don't remember me do you?

Randall folded his arms.

Randall: Like I'm suppose to?

????:!!! I'm shocked son...I mean...

Randall: Son?....

Then something hit him in his mind.

Randall: Wait....no...your not....

????: Randall...I...

Randall knew he couldn't just believe what this lizard was stating. A sweep of anger and sadness grew in himself...

Randall: You can't be! Its impossible!

????: Son...I...

Randall: This is a joke!

Randall: A cruel one at that!

Randall couldn't just take it that someone would pose themselves as being someone he now understood that was dead. His sadness of how cruel it was for someone to make a joke about his parents still alive. His sadness of his parents death came to him. He began to cry from the thought....

Randall: Your just an imposter!

????:!!!!

Randall: Listen! I can take it! My parents are dead!

With that he ran out of the room, one of his tears swaying back and onto the rooms floor. Slade then appears beside ????.

Slade: He doesn't understand...

????: Then we need to tell him....both of us....

Slade nodded.

*

(Burst!)

Randall burst out of the door that was in the dark room, tears running down his eyes as he closed the door. He then turned to the door, and banged on it a couple of times.

Randall: There dead! I can take th truth!

Voice: Randall?

Randall turned, his left hands still on the door, and saw Mike and Sully come in. Randall tried to hid his crying eyes but he couldn't.

Randall: I told you not to follow me!

Sully:??? What happen?

Randall dried a tear from his eye and released his hands from the door. 

Randall: A cruel joke!

Voice: It wasn't a joke....

Slade materializes between the three...

Slade: Randall....its true....

Randall: They were killed!

Mike: Who was!?

Sully: Mike...shh

Randall: My parents are gone!

???? appears beside him.

????: Randall...

Randall turned his tearing face to him.

????: Its time I....we told you...

Randall:....Fine..

He used his top hands to dry away the forming tears.

Randall: But just to get this cruel matter straight!

*

They all entered the living room. Sully and Mike sat in chairs behind Randall, Slade took the one on the opposite side of Randall, and ???? sat in a chair close to the left side of Randall. A fire place cooking up wood for heat.

????: Time for answers.....and questions if you have any...

Randall: If....you really are my father...

Randall: Then how could you be alive if you died!?

Slade: Those two who died....weren't your parents...

Randall: What!?

Sully/Mike: (Gasp)

Slade: They were fakes...imposters

Randall: It can't be!!

????: Its true...

Randall decided to move away from why there were imposters and moved onto a question that he wanted to ask .....

Randall: But....if that's true...why did you leave me.....?

????: I'll tell you everything Randall....

Randall:.....

*

In case you already haven't guessed, ???? is Rayford Boggs. I need to say that Rayford and Naomi Boggs are property of Joy Boggs (Randall's Angel) and were not created by me. Thanks for letting me use Randall's parents Joy I give credit to you for the two. next chapter will be a full Flashback one.


	6. Flashback To The Past

I felt really good making this chapter. I tried to stay away from Joy's idea in her story, so I added more from the incident on mine. Plus it is different. I want to see what you all think. 

Chapter 5 Flashback To The Past

"It was when you were 3 and your brother was 5. Me and your mother had a scarer job, and at the same time we worked for an engineer company. In the scareing job back then, hours of work were decreased due to because there was less to provide energy to. We were successors in both fields. One day I got this great idea for a machine called the "Dimension Gateway". Its prime purpose was to pull up any door from anywhere in the human world. It was a break through that would make scareing easier. But....we tested it...and it failed."

(Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!)

???? was running through a white that was being shined with red from alarm lights at the ceiling. He entered a room that was at the end of a hallway and closed the door. He turned seeing a female. She had pink scales, four limbs, wavy chocolate hair, and green eyes, and was also reptilian.

Female: What is it Ray?

Rayford: Just a failed experiment...not a serious one though...

Ray: I just wanted to know if you all were still here and not down in the labs....

Poking up from behind the female monster was a small reptile. His height reached the beginning of the Ray's tail. Apparently, this was the 5 year old Randolph. Then another came out behind him, a little small but still the same height, this of course was Randall.

Randolph: What's going on daddy? 

Ray: Just a little.....problem son...The girl monster lifted Randall and Randolph into her arms as Randall looked at Ray.

Randall: These Whoops are hurting my ears....

Ray: (Chuckle)

He moved over and brushed the little lizards fronds back.

Ray: It'll stop soon...

The alarm soon stopped.

Ray: See...

The girl placed Randall and Randolph back down.

Randolph: Told you it would stop....

Randall: No you didn't!

Randolph: Yes I did!

Randall: You lie!

They started squabbling...

Ray: (Laughing) That's my boys....

"We were given the ok that the experiment was shut down. It was that the electricity current from the project that short-circuited some of the buildings computers and such. With everything back to normal, I took everyone to see my new project that was guaranteed to be a success. Besides, you and Randolph had an interest in machines."

They had entered a room with many machine parts, a computer, and a couple gadgets and prints. On a desk in the middle of the room was a print that Ray wanted to show. As Ray and the girl moved over, Randall and Randolph climbed up the pole of the table, showing that they had learned how to use there suction cupped fingers. They reached the top and looked at the print.

Ray: My latest invention...

Ray: I call it "Oblivion"

Girl: Sounds dangerous Ray.....

Ray: Naomi, note it "Sounds" dangerous.....

Randall: What does it do daddy?

Randolph: Yeah...

Ray: Well....ever since my buddy Loch Ness was banished....

Ray: I got the idea to creates a place where the monster wouldn't be necessarily banished....

Naomi:????

Randall and Randolph gave him confused looks....

Ray: Meaning...that this machine will send them into a there own world....

Naomi: Still not making sense Ray....

Ray: This machine places the banished monster into a world that they want....

Ray: So instead of being banished to that human world...

Ray: They will be sent to another place....

Ray: But, with the way I will designed it

Ray: It will take them to another city that they will be welcomed, that is in this world...

All: Oh...

Randall looked at the print.

Randall:???? Confusing this is daddy...

Ray: I know...(Chuckle)

He picked the two up.

Ray: Well you'll learn to read theses some day...

Ray: My Randy Boys...(Laughing)

They all laughed...

*

Ray: Dear, before we go, you think you could help me find something

Naomi: Find what?

Ray: A box with a key in it....

The two started looking in the back shelf's for the box as Randall and Randolph continue looking at the print.

Randall:....

Randolph: You understand this thing?

Randall: No...

Randall heads off and notices something to his interest in a shelf under some files. Randolph was looking at his parents at the time.

Randolph: You think they dropped something?

Randall's voice: I think there looking for ehh this...

Randolph turns noticing Randall unsteadily moving over holding a green and purple box with his four hands.

Randolph: Whoa...

Randolph runs over and offers assistance with placing it down.

Randolph: Why would they be looking for this?

Randall opened the box, shoving Randolph back a bit.

Randolph: Hey!

Randall: Wow....

Randolph headed beside Randall, his top left hand readying to punch him, but stops and looks at the contents of the box with Randall.

Randolph: Ohh...

Inside was a gold key that shined a bit from the light that was overhead above the table.

[ If anyone has ever played the Monsters Inc. game for the PS2, the key looks like the one that is used to open the control room in level one that Randall shut downed the power in.]

They starred at it but then the box closed in front of them.

Both:!!!!

They looked up to see Ray placing the box under his bottom left arm.

Ray: Thanks boys....

The two grinned at there success. 

Naomi: What now?

Ray: Well I need to get the approval from the BOD about the project...you?

Naomi: Its still early so, I was going to take our sons to see Slade....

Naomi: Besides, they need to learn the "Arts"....

Ray: I thought you didn't want him to teach them...?

Naomi: Well our son's need to learn with someone who has the time....

Ray:....Say...

Ray: How about I take Randall home....

Ray: It will be a couple of years probably before he could be taught....you know...

Ray: I can even call up Viper to bring young Readagar over....

Naomi: Ok....

Ray picks up Randall.

Ray: Ok boyo lets go....

They head out.

*

"Another reason that I would asked Viper to come over was to talk to him about the project..."

Ray exited the building, the light from the sun, or it could be called a sun, barely illuminated the area due to the many trees. Ray went over to a purple and blue car that was parked near the buildings front wall. Randall looked up at him, still in Rays arms.

Randall: Where we goin?

Ray: Home son....But Readagar will come over with his dad....

Randall: Oh Redy...

Ray chuckled as he placed Randall in the front right passenger seat. As he was doing this, a dark figure was in the trees near them.....then another shadow appeared in front of it......

*

Ray and Randall finally got to there home. It was the same as any other house, but it was a very well known house because of the residents of the home. It was the most decorative and undamaged house in there part of the city. After Randall had turned 2, Ray and Naomi moved out of Vipers manor due to because they seemed to want there kids to know how a normal life in Monstropolis was, besides they were going to get there own mansions later in life anyhow. Randall was watching T.V. in a living room that had 2 shelf's of movies and CD's, a computer, a desk, 3 couches, and a window near the T.V. that looked out onto the street. Ray was talking on the phone that was on a shelf near the door.

Ray: So Vip my buddy, how you doing?

Viper: Great of course, you?

Ray: Still top scarer and leader in design projects...

Viper: Living up that Boggs name of yours a...

Ray: Sure am...

Ray: Say I need to talk to you about a project of mine....

Viper: Sure...I have plenty of free time on my four hands

Ray: (Chuckle) Oh, and bring Readagar over, he and Randall can have fun while were...talking...

Viper: Sure be over there in a bit....

Ray hung the phone up, and went over to a copy of the Oblivion print laying on a desk beside the phone and looks at it....

Ray: (Naomi: Sounds dangerous Ray....)....

He looked at Randall, who was sitting on the couch.

Ray:.....

*

(Knock!)

Ray picked himself up from the chair near the desk, and opened the door. There stood a reptile monster, like him, that was his same height. He had dark green eyes, purple skin, a red tail and stripe down his back, light red tipped fronds, and white claws from the suction cupped part of his hands and feet. But unlike Readagar now, Viper couldn't extend and retract his claws. And beside him was a 4 year old Readagar. Readagar was a little taller than Randall. Readagar went over to Randall, sneaking behind him. Ray shows Viper in.

Ray: Viper my friend....

Victor: Victor please....Were all friends here...

Ray: Right... 

Ray shuts the door as Victor moves in.

Victor: Besides, our boys are getting along just fine.

Ray:...

They look at Randall chasing Readagar around the couch due to because Readagar had sneak attacked him.

Ray: (Chuckle)

Victor: What did you want to show me?

Ray leads him over to the print.

Ray: This.....

Victor looks at it.

Victor:!!!....How did you come up with this?

Ray: It just came to me one day.....

Ray sat all of his hands on the desk looking closer at the print, Victor near his right side.

Victor: This....machine is dangerous Ray....

Ray: I know....but isn't that Human world as well....

Victor placed his hand on Ray's right shoulder, making sure not to accidentally claw him.

Victor: This shouldn't be made....I mean the last idea was a failure 

Ray: But....

Victor turns Ray around and pulls him up and places Ray in front of him, planting his top hands on rays shoulders.

Victor: Think Ray!

Victor made his voice loud enough for Ray, but not so it would disturb Randall and Readagar.

Victor: If this fails you know what it could do!

Victor removes his right hand from Ray and lowers his voice.

Victor: You have a wonderful wife...and two kids that will carry on after you....

Ray:....

Victor:....Listen...

Victor: You Boggs have the reputation of being the best....

Victor: But in a machine like that....

Victor:...You cannot spare the risks....

Ray stood there for a moment....

Ray:...Your....right....

Victor:....

He removed his left hand. Ray looks up at him.

Ray: Thanks Victor.....

Victor:.....

Ray: I wont tell the BOD about this....

Victor: Lucky you haven't started building it....

Ray: Yeah....

Victor: Say....what's with those keys? 

Ray: They start the machine...

Ray: One of them is already hidden....just in case....

Victor:...

Ray looks past him to see Randall showing Readagar something.

Ray:...

He went over to him.

Ray: What's that you got there son?

Readagar: Something Randall made....

Randall: Me and Randolph made it....

Ray looked at it. It was a drawing, a very good one in fact, of a machine....

Ray: What is this?

Randall: Randolph hasn't gave it a name but...

Randall: I call it the Scream Extractor...

Ray: Hmm...Maybe me, you, and Randolph will make it some time....

Randall: Really!

Ray: Sure....

Readagar:...Say dad....

Victor moves into view....

Readagar: You think you can show me how to build things like that?

Victor: Sure son....

*

" After a couple hours, Readagar and Victor went home. But then.....before your mother and Randolph came back...as I you were going to bed....you asked me a question....."

Ray had finished shutting the window that was near Randall's bed.

Randall: Dad....

Ray: Yeah Randall?

Randall: What's the human world like?

Ray hesitated a bit.....but then sat near Randall.

Ray: Son....I know the truth about the human world....

Ray: Its a....terrible place for us son....

Ray: Why do you think we don't live with them?

Randall: The man on the T.V. said they were topic....

Ray:??? Oh toxic....

Ray: No...its not true son....its just for safety...

Ray: But they are very dangerous...

Ray: Even the smallest being cannot be underestimated...

Randall:....

Ray smiled and got up.

Randall: Dad.....

Ray: Yeah....?

Randall seemed a little hesitated himself.

Randall: Will.....I ever be banished dad?

Ray: What makes you say that son?

Randall: Well...what if I do...?

Ray:...Son....as long as me, your brother, mom, and even Slade are here....

Ray: I will make sure....you wont go there....

Randall smiled.

Ray: Good night son....

Ray turns out the light and heads out....

*

"Of course I told you the truth....why wouldn't I? Anyhow.....that next day.....changed all our lives. I took you with me to help me at the Mech. Center.

Ray: Son could you hand me that connecting rod?

Ray was in a room surrounded by tools, machine parts, machines themselves, and many other things stored in metal shelf's. Randall handed him a red rod. Ray at that point was under a engine looking object, attaching the rod under the machine.

Ray: Thanks....

Randall goes over and crouch's down so he could see him.

Randall: What were you working on before dad?

Ray: Umm....Its complicated...

Randall: A door to that human place?

Ray: (Ok maybe not that complicated...)

Ray: Yeah son, but it failed...

Randall: But your bedder....

Ray: I know....mechanic's are just my secondary profession...

Ray slid out from under the machine and stood up, dusting himself off.....But unknown to the...something was watching them.....

Ray: Besides....

He went over to get another tool from a high shelf.

Ray: You'll probably be better at this when you grow up a Randall...

Ray: Randall?...

He turns.

Ray: Randall!?

He wasn't there, but he noticed the door a little open.

Ray:!!!!

He went over and opened it.

Randall: RRRAAAGGGHHHH!

Ray: AH!

Randall was there, seeming to laugh his lungs out.

Ray: Son....

Randall: Was I scary dad?

Ray: You scared me out of my scales son....

Randall: That's why I'm going to be like you...

Ray: Of course...you were born to be a scare......

(WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!)

Ray:!!!!

The red lights dropped down from the ceiling, flashing. And a voice from a speaker was heard.

Voice: ALL EMPLOYEES WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!

Voice: REPEAT, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!

Voice (ZZZZZTTT) HAVE ENTERED THE BUILDIN!

Ray:!!!!

(Swipe!)

Ray:....!!!!!!!!!!!!

He looked down seeing Randall gone.

Ray:!!!!

He looked out into one of the halls seeing a dark figure carrying Randall off.

Randall: Dad!  
Ray: SON!!!!!

He went after the creature. The creature had turned a corner, Ray gaining nearer.

(SLASH!)

Ray:!!!!

He turned to the corner.

Ray:!!!!!

Naomi was there with Randolph, and Slade was in front of here, Randall in his arms. Ray could also notice ectoplasm dripping from Slade's tail, and also a clothed creature on the ground.

Ray: Slade! Naomi!

Randall: Uncle Slade beat that guy up!

Ray sighed with relief.

Ray: Thanks Slade....

Slade: It wasn't any trouble...

He gave Randall to Ray.

Ray: When you guys come!?

Naomi: Slade was here before us, but me and Randolph got here just now....

Slade: There's been a break in...Humans..... 

Ray:!!!!! Oh no!

Naomi: What?

Slade: Randall's safe...what's wrong?

Ray: The keys! The project!

Ray gave Randall to Naomi.

Ray: I have to get them, before someone finds them!

Slade: That idea?

Ray: Yes!

Slade: These?

Slade showed the box with the key.

Ray:!!!!

He grabs it.

Ray:...What about the print!?

Slade: You made a print? I didn't see one in the room....

Ray: They must have gotten it!

Ray: They must be after Randall for some reason....maybe all of us...

Ray: I got the keys but they have the print.....

Slade:???

Ray: I have to stop them....

Ray:.....Slade...  
Slade:???

Ray: I need you to take care of Randall and Randolph....

Slade: What?

Naomi: What!?

Ray: I want our boys to be safe.....

Ray: Give Randolph to Victor Viper....and...I want you to teach Randall...

Ray: Randall needs to learn to fight....

Ray: When there old enough.....let them live a normal life of scareing...

Naomi: But we all could get out now!

Ray: If they want Randall and Randolph......they need to take us instead..

Naomi:.....

Naomi nods.

Ray: Please do this for me Slade....

Ray: I know we haven't known each other for long but....

Slade:....I give you my word....I'll watch over them....

Ray:....Here....

He pulls out the gold key.

Ray: Give this to Randall to hide when he's old enough...

Slade took it in his bottom right hand. Ray hugs Randall, and Naomi does the same for Randolph, then gives them to Slade.

Ray: Take care of your little brother Randolph....

Randolph:??? Ok dad....

Randall: Where you going daddy?

Ray: Just away for a little while Randall....

Randall: Ok....

Randall looks at the key in Slade's hand, knowing it did have some kind of importance, to him.

Randall:....

Ray: Ok Naomi....L....Lets go....

They took one last look then ran off, Slade then runs through the nearest door.....

*

(Present)

Slade: Now I'll tell it for a bit....

*

(Past)

" I took you back to you to your home and called Viper up to get Randolph....as Rayford's wish, then I took you to my place to train you. I taught you mechanics, scaring, history, and many other things. You developed your vanishing skill on your own as a Boggs should. Then, when you were about 15, ready to go to Scare Academy, you asked me that question which I thought you would have asked me sooner..."

Slade had just placed back a book on reptiles. They were in a room with only a shelf of books, few chairs, and a window that covered the whole front wall. Randall's fronds, at that age, only reached Slade's top set of hands. He looked out the window, a little disturbed, noticed by Slade.

Slade: What's the matter Randall?

Randall: Where's my parents....and my brother?

Slade: Randolph's with....Readagar...

Randall:...My parents?

"I couldn't tell you the truth.....it hurt me doing this, but I need to make sure you wouldn't go looking for them and trying to get in the human world. You would have been crushed...."

Slade: Their there...

Randall turned and looked outside the window.

Slade: (Sorry Randall)

Slade hits him hard in the back of the neck.

Randall: Eugh!

He fell unconscious...

Slade: Sorry little guy....

" I'm sorry Randall, I had to....I took you to Vipers and you and Randolph forgot about me and your parents disappearance. How? Well, we used a machine called Mind Washer that Viper had built for such occasions. I then got you and Randolph into Scare Academy, then secretly got Randolph a job in M.I. later on, and a reservation for you when Randolph was done. Then....you were only watched by me...."

*

This chapter is the longest flashback in the story. Throughout the story, Randall will have flashbacks like this. How does he have them? You'll have to see in the next chapter. R&R. 


	7. Father and Son

A small little chapter about Ray and Randall being together. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter, and this one.

****

Chapter 6 Father and Son

Randall's face was starring at the floor. He was stunned to hear the story. Mike and Sully just kept quiet, knowing Randall needed it.

Slade: And that's about it.

Ray: I'm sorry Randall but if "they" knew you were my son....they would have killed you.....

Randall: But...dad.....where were you all those years...?

Randall lifted his face, tears forming under his eyes.

Ray: I....

Slade: Randall....it wasn't his fault...

Randall: But you left me... 

Ray: I'm sorry, I did it to protect you....

Ray: And Slade need to teach you for when this moment came.....

Randall dried the forming tears.

Randall: Then where were you.....?

Ray:...

Ray got up and placed his top left elbow on the fireplace mantel. 

Slade: Here....

Slade picked up a picture that was on a table near him and gave it to Randall.

Randall:!!!

He looked at it. It was the picture of his dad in an army suit, or what looked to be one, but he had a sad expression on his face but seemed to be hiding it.

Randall: No....it can't be true....

Ray: It is....

He looked at his son.

Ray: I worked for an association of the human military....

Randall: What!?

Sully/Mike: (Gasp!)

Ray: They captured me and your mom....

Ray: They stroke a deal with us.....

Ray: They knew you were my son, but they did not know where you were....

Ray: They said for us to build "Oblivion" and they wouldn't go looking for you....

Randall: Why did you come back?

Ray: They lied....

Ray: I heard you were banished....

Ray: They started looking for you.....

Ray: They got the machine, but they want the keys....

Ray: We traveled to many places for 10 years looking for you....but never found you....

Ray: Then they started looking for you here....That's when I escaped to find you son...

Randall: Why me...

Ray:....

Randall: Where...where's mom?

Ray: I.....don't know...

Randall:!!!!

Randall: I...can't take....all of this!

Randall dropped the picture and ran out of the room.

Slade: Sorry Ray....

Ray: I wish he didn't carry this burden....

Slade: You two.....get to the room down that hall...

He instructed Sully and Mike, who obeyed.

*

It was night already. Randall was on the roof looking at the stars illuminating the sky. He was trying to have a moment to himself so that he could forget the past incident's.....

Randall:...

Rayford appeared from a hatch that Randall used to get up on the roof. He closed it and sat beside Randall.

Randall: I wish this wasn't happening.....

Ray:...Its all my fault 

Ray: I shouldn't have tested that gate....

Ray: That's how the humans got in.....

Randall:.....Dad....

Ray: Yeah....

Randall: Has Slade....ever tell you....what I've been through?

Ray: Yes...you've had it hard.....

Ray: No one should take that much....

Randall: Why do humans treat us this way...

Ray:...I don't know...

Ray:...So...what, were going to keep running from them...?

Randall: Maybe I should give up...

Ray: Why son?

Randall: Every time things like this happens.....it ruins my life more...

Randall: Last time I almost died....

Ray: Wish I could change it....

Randall:....Dad.....I want you...and mom, when we find her, to make me a promise...

Ray: Anything...

Randall: Promise....to not leave me again....

Ray: I promise son....

Randall:....But....what do we do?

Ray: Find those keys....

Randall: And after this is over....we can be a family....all 5 of us....

Ray: Me, you, your mom, Randolph.....????

Randall: Readagar is still family dad....

Ray: Of course....

Ray places his top right arm around Randall's neck.

Ray: Yeah....we'll start were we left off....

Randall reveals a smile.

Ray: There's my boy's smile....

Ray: Be happy, were all behind you....

Ray:....

Randall: I missed you dad....

Ray: I missed you two son.

They hug.

*

Sully and Mike were in another room, spending the night. Mike was looking out the window seeing the whole thing.

Mike: Who ever knew Lizard Boy was so.....I can't even say it....

Sully finishes placing a cover on his bed.

Sully: Come on Mikey, Randall.....has allot on his mind...

Mike: Yeah...but still, this scene is just....

Slade's head drops down in front of Mike from the top part of the window outside,

Mike: Ahh!

Slade: This is a private reunion!

He shuts the window and disappears.

Mike: Well....what do we do?

Sully: Go home tomorrow I guess.

Mike:....

*

After 3 minutes the two stopped.

Randall: After all these years I never remember having actual parents...

Randall: Those...fakes....only came on that scare day....

Ray: We need to make sure you knew you did have parents....

Randall:??? I suppose...

Ray: We....should discuss this...later...we have a serious condition...

Ray: I don't want you getting hurt....

Randall: Then....we need those keys right...were are they...

Ray: Well I hid the first one in my medal....

Randall:.....Which one......?

Ray: My Top Scarer gold medal....

Randall: Oh...ahh!

Ray: What?

Randall: When....Randolph had that plan of his he sort of gave me it....

Ray:???

Randall: And I...(Gulp)....lost it in the human world.

Randall shielded himself knowing how his dad hated the human world. Ray looked at him.

Ray:....We'll find it...

Randall:????

Randall removed his arms from his head.

Randall: Huh? Your not mad?

Ray: Randall....your my son....

Ray: I can't be mad at you....

Randall:......

Ray smiles at him.

Ray: Come on Randy....

Ray gets up and gives Randall a friendly pat on the back.

Ray: Lets get some sleep...

Randall: Ok dad....

*

(Chirp)

Randall:....

It was already morning. The light shinned deeply into the manor. Randall had already gotten up before Ray, who was resting in a chair with his head on the desk, and was quietly moving behind him.

Randall:(Old times Ray!)

He raised his hands ready to scare....

Ray: Don't even think about it.....

Randall stopped as Ray got up, fully awake.

Randall:!!?? How did you?

Ray: Thinking out load probably son....

Randall seemed to snap two fingers in his left hands.

Randall: Darn....!

Ray: Better luck next time son....

Randall:.....

Ray: Oh...Readagar's here....

Readagar's voice: That's right!

Randall: He recovered over night?

Ray: Yep, this place has reach many medical break trough's...

Randall:...

Ray: Remember....we have to find that key....

Randall: Yeah I know...I think I have two who can help us...

Randall heads into the kitchen that Readagar's voice was coming from.

Ray: Two?....

*

Randall sat down in a chair around a red and white checkered table. The room that he entered was next to the kitchen that he had fought Randall in. The room had a sink, a window that showed a beach near the sea, a stove, a couple of cabinets, and the tables and chairs around. Readagar had offered to cook breakfast for Randall for saving him, sizzling sounds coming from the next room. Ray came in and sat beside Randall.

Ray: Were are those other tow Readagar?

Readagar's voice: I told them to get a door to the human world after that Slade guy told me our situation...

Ray:....

Ray: I...told Slade before he went into his room, to tell them to get a door....

Ray: Why a specific door?.....

Randall: Dad....there's something I need to tell you....

Ray:?? What...

Randall: Please don't get mad...

Ray: Why would I son?

Randall: I....I...

Ray:???

Randall hesitated knowing he would flip out.

Randall: I.....made friends with two humans....

Ray: WHAT!?!??!?

Ray jumped up on his four feet. Randall got up as well.

Randall: Dad, there not dangerous!

Randall eased down.

Randall: They...got me back here....they saved me...

Ray: Humans!? Humans saved my son!?

Randall: Its true....

Ray: Imp...Impossible.... 

The two stopped as Readagar came in. Readagar had a very light scar from his cut still on his head, but he seemed quite fine. He was holding 3 plates in his 3 hands and the last one carried the utensils. Without looking at Ray or Randall, he sat there plates on the table near there seats. He placed the utensils were they were to go, sat down, and started eating the food. The food seemed to be bacon and sausage, but it seemed different in shape than usually. After a couple of seconds, Readagar looked up at the two.

Readagar: You guys eating or did I miss something?

Randall:...

Randall sat down and began eating, Ray then to. Randall peered his left eye at Ray, who was disturbed by what was said.

*

A little later, Randall had gone to the second floor library. Randall was laying his back against a book shelf, looking out a window. He was standing on two feet, his tail stabilizing him as well, with his arms and front 2 legs crossed. He stayed there looking out the window at the glistening sea, his fronds waving in the cool breeze.

Randall:...Mom....Brother....

Ray entered from behind the book case. He had a book in his bottom left arm. Randall could see him in the corner of his eye.

Randall: Hey dad...

He still didn't turn from the window.

Randall:...You know those...who ever they are, have Randolph....

Ray: They wont hurt him....

Randall: Why do things always go bad for me....

Ray:....

Randall dropped back down onto his four feet again, setting his tail up-right at its normal state. He could see the book in Ray's hand.

Randall: What's....that?

Ray: My diary....

Ray placed it on the table and slid it to Randall, who then picked it up.

Ray: I wrote down some things we did together...I kept it with me always....

Randall: Thanks dad....

Ray: Whenever you get the time...take a peek at it...

Randall: I will.....say where's Slade?

Ray: Gone to find Randolph....

Randall: Oh...

Ray: Well...

He stretched his arms out.

Ray: I'm going to catch a quick sleep...

Ray: Those two won't be back with that door till a couple of hours....

Ray heads out as Randall sits down in one of the chairs. He looks at the books title.

"Randall Boggs My Gifted Son"

Randall smiles and opens the book.

*

"When Randall came into our family, I knew he would change many lives. First it was me and Naomi...We were happy to have another heir to the Boggs family."

Randall:...

He skipped a couple pages about his youngest years.

"Randall's first day at school flew by like wind for him. Like his brother Randolph, he was smarter than anyone else in the class."

Randall:...

He skipped a couple of pages and found one that interest him.

"One day in Monsters Inc., I met a reptile named Slade. I never knew or heard of him before. He seemed like a nice guy. Like us, he knew the "Arts" of reptiles such as fighting and our unique blending ability. After seeing him many times in the company and in my mechanic jobs, he had asked me if he could train my kids. After much thought, I told him he could teach Randolph. Of course, Naomi went with Randolph, giving me quality time with Randall. Randall at that time didn't speak well, but had learned allot from me from asking questions. One day I went to the school to check on Randall. As I watched him, I could see he was very competitive against the other monsters. I gotten a complaint that he had been scareing some of his classmates. I was a little glad actually. Just like me, learning to become a fine scarer so early. And will become the best scarer when he goes to M.I."

Randall: Thanks dad....

Randall looked through a couple more days of "Non-interest".  
Readagar's voice: Randall!

Randall: Huh?

Randall picked up the book and went to his voice.

*

That diary is what leads to many of the flashbacks that are in this story.


	8. My PromiseMy Second Home

A turning point chapter this is. The story leads into more of the plot....

****

Chapter 7 A Promise/My Second Home

Randolph: Ehh....huh?

Randolph opened his blurry eyes to see bright lights moving past him quickly. As his vision became clearer, he noticed that his hands were tied, and his tail was in the tie also un-movable. His feet were tied too.

Randolph: (How can I...!!!)

He noticed that he was being carried by two solider looking humans. Another on was in front of him, which stopped, Randolph's carriers also stopped. The one in front of him opened a door to the left.

The ones carrying Randolph threw him in.

Randolph: Ehh!

(SSHH)

They locked the door.

Voice: Randolph!

Randolph: Huh...?

Randolph shook his head to try and clear his eyes.

Randolph: No....it.....Mom!?

It was Naomi.

Naomi: Son!

She helped him up and hugged him. Randolph at this point had his eyes forming tears.

Randolph: Mom! I thought you were....!?

Naomi: I thought you wouldn't remember me....

Randolph: I do!

Naomi: I'm so glad to have you back....

Randolph: You too mom.....

Naomi: Where's your brother?

Randolph: Safe....

Naomi: Oh good....I hope Ray found him....

Randolph: Dad!? He's alive too!?

Naomi: Yes...we all are...

Randolph: What's going on mom?

Naomi: I'll tell you.....

*

As Randall went down, he noticed a bag that could carry his book. Figuring it would be good to know more, he placed the book inside and zipped the bag up and continued down.

Randall: Ok....

Randall, Ray, and Readagar were now in the living room, as Sully and Mike drag in a door.

Sully: Well...we got the door...

Mike: It was hard getting this thing here.....

Ray: The main thing now is getting that key back....

Randall: For Randolph...and...my mom....

Ray:???

Readagar: So five of us?

Randall: Your coming?

Readagar: Randall remember...us Boggs and Vipers are family....sort a speak....

Sully: Ok....

Randall: Your coming!?

Sully: Randall, this concerns us too....

Mike: Yeah, I mean all we got to find is a medal....

Mike: How hard can it be?

Randall: (If you would have spent more in banishment you would know more...)

Randall: As I told you it leads to New York?

Sully: Yeah....but its one that was in the stockpile....  
Randall:???? Well....good....

Randall: The only reason I'm letting you two come, is to get a sample of what I've been through....

Sully:.....

Ray: Son....can you do this?

Randall: Of course dad....

Ray:....

Sully: Well....

Mike: Sully...this thing doesn't have power...

Readagar: I have a station in the bottom rooms...

*  
Sully places the door in the station.

Randall: Ok...lets go...

Randall quickly enters the door followed by the others.....

*

(ZZZOOOPPP!)

Randall came into there destination, but slammed into a wall.

Randall: Ehh....

He fell as Ray came in, landing on his four feet on the ground, going over to Randall.

Mike and Sully dropped down with Readagar. Readagar noticed the door was in mid air hanging on a clamp....They could see they were in some warehouse 

Randall: Ehh...you didn't say it was in mid air!

Sully: Sorry..

Ray helps Randall up.

Ray: Well son...where are these friends of yours....?

Randall:.....

*

Unknown

A couple of humans were in a room filled with computers, radars, and various equipment. They were all sitting in chairs, besides one...

Solider:...Sir!

The standing man, his face covered by darkness, came over to him.

????: Yes...

Solider: I have just seen a disturbance on the screen...

????: Where?

Solider: Right near New York sir...

????: That must be them.....

Solider: Send some troops sir...?

????: Only a couple.......

????: They may lead us to the keys...

*

(Errrk)

Ray peered out, there location seemed remote from the city, so no houses were around.

Ray: Oh....

Ray looked at the city.....Randall seemed to carelessly open the door completely.

Ray:!!!

Randall: Its ok dad...

Ray:....

Randall looked at the city.

Randall: There it is....

Ray: Oh....  
Readagar came out next, but attached himself to the wall and climbed up to the warehouse's roof.

Readagar: What a site...

Sully and Mike came out next.

Sully: Wow...

Mike: Why couldn't we be banished here?

Mike: No snow, pretty lights.....

Randall edged forward.

Randall: This city is where I meet one of my f....

Suddenly a gun came out of the shadows and was aimed to Randall's neck.

Randall:!!!!!

Ray: Randall!..

Voice: Don't move!

Another gun came out of the shadows and pointed itself to Rayford, then two other humans emerged from the warehouse's sides.

Randall: Err.....a trap....

Readagar could see the whole thing.

Readagar: I'll get th....

(PWWRRR!)

Randall: Red!

Readagar fell to the ground in front of the warehouse. He was still on the ground clutching his shot leg.

Readagar: Ahh!

Randall:!!!

Randall started toward him, but the human near him, slammed his gun into Randall's chest. This caused him to fall on his back. To make sure he didn't get away, th human placed his foot on Randall's tail.

Randall: Ahh! 

Ray: Randall!!!

Human: Don't move!

Ray: Err!

Randall tried to get away, but he was pinned down.

Sully: Randall!

The human from the roof jumped down and trailed his gun on Readagar. At that time, Randall's human placed his gun to his head.

Ray: Son!

Human: Where are those keys boy!

Randall: I don't know!

Human: Where are they!!!

Randall: I'm not telling you!

Human: Wrong answer!

Red/Ray/Sul/Mike:!!!!!!

Human: Bye lizard!

Randall:!!!!!

(Whoof! Clang!)

A small knife like blade appeared in the guns ammunition compartment making it not able to fire.

All:!!!???

Voice: You don't think you'll be hurting my friend now will ya?

They looked to the dark area to see...

Randall: Sean!!!!??

Sean was there, in black clothes and a silver sword in his hand.

Sean: I knew I'd see you again Randall....

The human with Readagar trailed his gun on Sean.

Randall:!!!!

Another voice: Hey!

Human:!!!

The human turned.

Human:!!!!

(POW!)

He was socked in the face by Joy....

Randall: Joy!

Joy too was dressed in black. She gave Randall a smile.

Human with Randall: Meddling ki...

(SLASH!)

His gun split in two.

Sean: Sorry, you wanted that rare or well done!

Human:!!!!

Sean summersault kicked him letting him fall, and Randall free..

Other humans:!!!! Lets get out of here, report to the boss!

The others ran, the one with Randall got up and ran away. Randall picked himself up as Joy came over and hugged him.

Joy: Randy! You came back!

Randall: Guys!

Sean: Told you we'll met again 

They all hug.

Joy: You kept your promise you came back!

Ray:!!!??? Randall....

The three stopped.

Ray: You know these two?!

Randall: These are my friends dad....

Ray:....

Sean: Mr. Boggs?

Joy: Oh......

Sean: Hmph have to admit you got his looks Randall....

Ray:????

Sully at that time helped Readagar up.

Sully: Who are they?

Mike: Yeah...

Mike: Its like somebody turned two pages at once....

Sean: We'll explain....

*

Sean and Joy had took them to a house not so far from there location. They were lead to a living room that was white with a computer, two couches, a T.V., and a fireplace. Readagar was resting on the couches holding a cloth with a solution on it while listening to the conversation.

Sully: Your the one that brought him back?

Mike: Great job....

Sean got up from the chair he was in and approached them.

Sean: Lets just say....

(POW!)

Sean socked Sully in the jaw making him drop down.

Randall: (Now that's a friend)

Mike tried to help Sully up.

Sean: If it wasn't for you this wouldn't have happened!

Sully finally got up.

Sean: I would kill you right now but I believe Randall and his father have an important matter to discuss

Mike and Sully sat down in seats away from Sean.

Joy: I'm so glad you kept your promise together...

Randall smiles at her....

Ray: I'm surprised he did...

Randall: Dad...

Ray: (Chuckle)

Joy: So what's going on? 

They explain.

Sean: Oh....there's just one thing I don't understand....

Randall looked at both of them.

Randall: Hey...wait a minute...

Randall: You....guys don't look older at all....

Sean:???

Randall: I mean ten years should do something...

Sean: Ten years?

Joy: It seemed allot shorter than that....

Randall: You look exactly like you guys did years ago.....

Sean:???

Mike: What?

Mike: You guys miss a couple of years or something?

Ray: Randall...

Randall: Yeah....

Ray: What....did Randolph's machine do?

Randall:???.....  
Readagar: I can answer that....

Readagar: It was to destroy this planet...

Sean:.....

Ray: What about the parts....

Readagar: Control panel, D.N.A extractor, la.....

Ray: Oh no....

Randall: What dad?

Ray: That D.N.A extractor might have possible activate Monster D.N.A

Randall:???

Ray: Meaning anyone with Monster D.N.A can be fused with it....

Randall:????

Sully:?

Sean: So...if a human had monster D.N.A. with them....it alters human D.N.A?

Ray: Yes.....but you two don't have any...

Sean: Actually....I do...

All:!!!???

Sean pulled out Randall's I.D. card.

Sean: Randall could have had plenty of D.N.A. on this....

Sean: And I have always kept it with me....

Ray: I suppose that passes....

Readagar left to find a bed room at this point.

Ray: But what about Joy?

Joy:!!! Well I....!

Randall butted in placing his hand near her mouth.

Randall: She has the D.N.A.! She...umm...well she just has it!

Randall looked at his dad, Sully and Mike were confused, and Sean tried to keep back from laughing.  
Randall(Whispering to Joy): Icksnay on the k-i-s-s....

Joy nodded, a little amused at that, and Randall moved his hand away.

Sean: So we are like you guys...

Sean: Were older but our body structure doesn't change? 

Ray: Exactly....

Sean: Ok....now you guys need to explain...  
Randall: Ok...

Randall and everyone else explained the situation.

Sean: Hmm....You guys are in big trouble...

Randall: So you guys helping u...

Sean: Of course!

Joy: Were always beside you Randy!

Randall: Thanks.....really...

Sean: Ok...so Randall....where did you lose this medal?

Randall: I....lost it at a mall....  
Sean:?? What kind of mall?

Randall: One called "FSK"

Sean: FSK!

Ray: You know this place?

Sean: Yes Frederick Scott Key Mall....

Sean: That's in my home town....

Ray: Alright so we go there...

Sean: Wait....lets leave tomorrow night... 

Ray:???

Joy: Yeah...you guys need rest for tomorrow...who knows what can happen....

Ray: Well..

Mike was already asleep....

Ray:???

Randall: Well dad....might as well...

Ray: Well...ok...

Sean: Good, we have a couple rooms down here and upstairs...help yourselves to anyone...

Ray: Ok....well rest tonight human....

Ray starts over to another room.

Randall: Da...

Ray already left into the room.

Randall:....

Sean: He's not like you Randall....

Randall: I guess he isn't....

*

Sully and Mike had already fallen asleep in a room upstairs with Readagar. Ray was on the couch in the living room, deciding to not leave his son with a "human". Joy was in the room taking care of Readagar, and Sean was unpacking a sleeping back near the fire, next to Randall who was reading the diary.

Sean:?? What's that?

Randall looked up at him.

Randall: My...fathers diary...

Sean: Oh personal...sorry...

Randall: Its ok...

Sean climes into his sleeping back.

Randall: Say Sean....how did you know where we were anyhow?

Sean: Oh....look closely at your tail will ya...

Randall:???

Randall placed the book down and flipped his tail over so he could see it and examined it.

Randall: I don't see anything....?

Sean: Well...

Sean took a small device out of his pocket. It looked like a small controller.

Randall:???

He pressed a switch.

Randall: Huh?

Randall looked at his tail to see on of his scales were flashing red.

Randall: What the?

He looked at it closely to see a very small button shaped metal object on the scale.

Randall: What the heck is this thing?

Sean: A tracking device...

Sean: Remember when I told you I was there when you were banished?

Randall: Yeah...

Sean: Before they threw you through the door, that little guy attached itself to you...

Sean: And I can track you with this controller....

Randall: Wow....

Sean: Hey it might come in use again a pal?

Randall: Yeah...I guess so...

Randall placed his tail back to where it was, the flashing of the small object on one of the scales stopped.

Sean: See ya tomorrow buddy...

Sean falls asleep.

Randall:....(Well I got time...)

Randall opened the diary up again and starts to read.

*

"By the time Randall was 2, I took him to Monsters Inc. The future job he was going to be working in. He need to be the next Boggs to work here, after Randolph of course...."

Ray had Randall in his left arms and a metal pail in his bottom right hand. He had already gotten to M.I. and stopped at the entrance.

Ray: "We Scare Because We Care" hmph....we need a new one...

Randall looked up at the words.

Randall: What's that dad?

Ray: Or saying son...

Voice: And a good one Mr. Boggs....

Ray turned.

Ray: Ah Mr. Waternoose..

Waternoose the 2nd: Ah my top scarer pulsing to work early eh?

Ray: But of course....

Waternoose the 2nd: And who's this?

Ray: Oh, my son Randall....

Ray: Randall, this is my boss Mr. Waternoose....

Randall waved his top left hand at him.

Waternoose the 2nd: Ah yes, young Randall Boggs...

Waternoose the 2nd: Taking after your father a boy?

Randall nodded.

Ray: Well Randolph before him but...

Ray: As well with us Boggs its easy to become top scarer..

Waternoose the 2nd: Well if young Randall here is to become a scarer...

Waternoose the 2nd: The third generation of Waternoose will be his boss....

Ray: Oh...

Waternoose: Yes, my younger brother is taking on after me when I retire...

Ray: Well, I hope he's as good as you...

The two laugh and head in....

" I had taken Randall to Scare Floor F where I, his brother and himself later on, was working. Of course my assistant Ferson watched you as I scared those kids..."

Ray came out of the door, telling Ferson to get another door, and went over to Randall, who was on the desk looking at the big floor.

Ray: Like it son?

Randall: This place is big!

Ray: Of course it is...

Voice: Needs to fill all the monsters that's for sure...

Ray turned at the voice. His face expression turned to a frustrated type of look, as a monster that looked exactly like Sully came close.

Ray:.....

Randall: Who's that dad?

Ray: Someone you shouldn't meet son...

Ray: Take a look at that computer son....

Randall turned seeing an open laptop near the back of the table and went over to it.

The "Sully" monster came over to Rayford.

Ray: William, don't even go near my son....

William: You don't have to be grumpy about it....

Ray: I don't want him catching "Second Best Flu"!

William: Jeez.....

William stepped back a bit.

William: So, he taking on after you?

Ray: After my son Randolph of course....

Ray: Will be better than that son of y...

William: Don't go on James now!

William starts forward but is stopped by Rayford's hands.

Ray: Don't even think about it...

Ray pushes him back.

Ray: When my son becomes Top Scarer...

William looks past Rayford to see Randall searching on the computer.

Ray: You and your son will stay away from him...

William: Ray...

Ray: Just keep away...

William's assistant: Got one!....

William:...hmph...

He goes over to his station.

Ray:....

He looks back at Randall.

"Of course I knew William and his son James Sullivan. I knew Randall, and if Randall's brother had the chance to go against one of them, would keep them in that second spot till the end. I didn't want Randall to know them until he was older."

Ray exited the M.I. building, Randall walking beside him as they hopped into the car's front seats. As they were driving...

Randall: Who was that bear dad?

Ray: A scarer son....one you shouldn't know about...not yet...

Randall: Ok....

Ray:...Say son...

Randall: Yeah....?

Ray: Promise me you'll become top scarer...

Ray: And so those Sullivan's a thing or two....

At that time Randall didn't know much about promises, or who the Sullivan's were either...but..

Randall: I will dad! Just like you!

Ray smiled at him.

*

Randall closes the book.

Randall: And I am...

Randall sets the book down near him as he slithers into his sleeping bag.

Randall:(He knew Sullivan's father?....)

Randall drifted off to sleep, thinking of the many occurrences....

*  
Meanwhile......

Randolph was on the bench seeming to be asleep, his head resting on Naomi's lap. Naomi had told Randolph everything and they had fallen asleep later afterwards. Then the door opened, waking up Naomi, and waking Randolph up barely. Then 2 humans came in, two outside with guns.

Naomi: What do you want?!

The humans didn't respond. One of them grabbed Randolph's right arms and picking him up, and the other one caught his left arms and they carried him out, Randolph still halve awake. In response, Naomi stood up and ran to the door.

Naomi: Where are you taking h....!

The door shot shut.

Naomi: Bring him back!

*

Randolph:.......Ehh...huh...? 

When Randolph awoke, he was clamped onto an operating table by metal straps. He was in a lab filled with various machines and computer equipment. Around were 4 solider looking humans and about 5 scientists.  
Randolph: Where.....am...I!?

One of them came over.

Scientist: Much like the other one....

Randolph:!! Let me go! My mom to!

Scientist: We just need information....

Randolph:!!??

The scientist goes over to a desk with various equipment and the man that was in that one room with all that tracking equipment came over, he had brown hair, a straight face, and blue eyes.

????: Well...his son...not the one we need though...

Randolph: What? Randall!? You leave him alone!

???? walked over behind Randolph's head and stopped.

????: You brother knows the location of some items of importance to me...

Randolph: (The Keys?....)

????: Tell me...where is he going?

Randolph gave him a grin.

Randolph: Why not try the traditional way....Look!

????: Hmph...

????: Then....

He grabbed Randolph's fronds and pulled hard.

Randolph: AHH!

????: If you can't tell us freely! Then we'll force you!

Randolph: AHH! EHH!

???? let go.

Randolph: Ahh...(Breathing fast)

????: Do it!

Randolph: ( What is....he...doing!?)

*

Read and review. I was so glad I finally got a piece of Sullivan there!


	9. A Little Disagreement

Nothing much to say about this one. A little discussion between me and Ray. Lets just say this is a talking chapter before the story turns.

Chapter 7 A Little Disagreement 

When everyone woke up, breakfast was served in the living room. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, normal things humans would eat at that time. Sean was in the chair near a window, Randall and his father were on a couch, and Sully, Mike, and Readagar were in chairs near the fire. Joy came into the room and sat in one of the chairs between Ray and Sean.

Randall: Come on dad try something....

Ray: You know I don't like human food....

Randall: Its not like its poison or anything...

Sean: You can be sure of that....Joy's a good cook

Joy: Thanks.....Come on Mr. Randall's dad....I helps to get a day started....

Ray:....Well....fine.....

He quickly ingested one of the bacon slices, barely chewing it.

Ray:...Its....alright I guess...

Randall: See...

Sully: Yeah, its not a risk trying things....

Mike: Believe me...I do that allot.....

Readagar: I bet....

Mike: Hey!

All besides Mike:(Laughing)

Readagar: Ohh....So....when are we leaving?

Sean: Around six.....

He places his plate on one of the desks near his chair.

Sean: When we get to my town, it will be dark....

Sean: Giving us the night to rest then an early start tomorrow...

Randall: Ok with you dad?

Ray: Fine with me....

Joy: Sully can you help me with the plates?

Sully: Sure...

*  
As told, everyone waited for 6:00pm to come. Sully was trying to beat Mike at Mario Cart racing on the T.V. Randall was practicing his jabs, kicks, and his tail fighting skills with Readagar in a room large enough that they couldn't knock anything down. Ray was in the same room, enjoying the good breeze and sunlight from an open window. Joy was watching Sully and Mike near the room, and Sean was near the open door way in the room.

Randall: Ok..

Randall spins around to hit Readagar with his tail, but he ducked.

Randal: Dang...

Readagar: Missed again....

Sean: A little lower Randall...

Ray turned to Sean and went over to him as Randall was taking a few whacks at Readagar. Ray make sure only Sean could hear him.

Ray: I'm his father you know... 

Sean: Just helping...

Ray: I just want you to remember that

Sean:??....

Ray walked back to were he was, shooting his head at Randall for a sec.

Ray: Good work son...

Sean:....

Joy turned to him, overhearing the small message.

Joy: He is...

Sean: Yeah yeah....I know...  
Randall stopped, crouching down to catch his breath for a second.

Readagar: Getting better...

Randall: T....true...

Ray went over to Randall as Sean went into the other room.

Joy:....

Randall: Thanks dad...

Ray: For what?

Randall got up.

Randall: For letting Slade teach me how to fight.....

Ray: Oh...yeah...

Sean:...Joy, if they ask where I am, I'm packing up the car...

Sean enters the room with Sully and Mike and Joy heads into the one with Randall and the others.

Sully saw Sean come in and got up.

Sully: Sean...

Sean stopped and turned his face toward him. In a way, to Sully, his glare looked almost like Randall's.

Sean: What?

Sully: Just asking...

Sully: Why....did you help Randall get back to Monstropolis?

Sean straightened his arms as if wanting to punch Sully once more.

Sean: He couldn't live here...

Sean: When I found him, he was almost dead....because of you...

Sean heads out one of the doors leading outside.

Sully:!!!...I knew I shouldn't have asked....

Mike: Seems....like he knows you Sully...

Sully:???

Randall soon entered in their room.

Randall:? Where's Sean?

Sully:...

Mike: Outside...

Randall:????

Randall heads out.

*

Sean at that point was packing some bags into the back of the car. Grass blew a bit from the wind, as did the many trees around the house. The sun was also going down, as known. Randall closed the door and went over to him.

Randall: Hey Sean...

Sean turned his face then back.

Sean: Oh....hi Ran...

Randall sighed for a second but then went over and sat his back against the car, beside Sean.

Randall: So.....how's my dad?

Sean: What?

Randall: I mean how does he...?

Sean: I....like him Randall...

Sean: Like I liked you when we first met face to face....

Sean patted his right hand on Randall's right shoulder.

Sean: Then we became the best of friends

Randall: What do you know....

Randall: I have friends when I thought I was hated..

Randall: And my parents are alive...

Randall: Things are coming together but were in danger...

Sean: Well....crazy things happen...

Randall smiled at that.

Sean closes the car's door.

Sean: Like when Joy kissed you

Randall backed away, returning to his four feet.

Randall: Wha!?

Sean grinned.

Sean: Guess red can become your favorite color....

Sean: (Laughing)

Randall: Err! I'm gonna get you!

Randall chases Sean inside.

*

A couple minutes later, it was time to depart. Sean was in the front seat, in the seat beside him was Ray. Randall, Readagar, and Joy were in the middle. In the back was Sully and Mike. Sean closed his door and looked behind himself so everyone could see him talk.

Sean: Ok, enjoy the sites because when we get to Frederick it will be dark...

Ray: What if we get spotted human?

Sean: Its Sean....  
Sean: No one can see in these windows from outside, plus the darkness will help us even more...

Ray:...

Sean started the car, they pulled out, and headed off on a dirt road.

*

Sully and Mike had found some books, reading them and looking out the windows at the same time. Randall had gotten a deck of cars and challenged Readagar to a game, Joy observing the game and helping Randall with choices. As Sean was driving and Ray was looking out the window, he had to ask...

Sean: Rayford...

Ray turned to him.

Ray: Yes...

Sean made sure Randall didn't hear him.

Sean: Why did you leave Randall?

Ray made sure Randall didn't hear him talking as well.  
Ray: Well...I...uh...

Ray: I needed to protect him...

Ray: Humans are ruthless...

Sean:.......

Ray: Randall was young at the time...

Ray: It would kill me to see him in the hands of humans that young...

Ray: So....I did it to protect him from humans...

Sean:...Ok

The car stopped at a red light. Sean turned back.

Sean: So who's winning?

Readagar: Me

Randall: Your not cheating are you?

Readagar: Perish the thought...

Joy: Why would he?

Randall: He owns a casino...

Joy:...

Sully: A big one at that...

Mike: I was going to buy Celia a nice red car that day...

Randall starred at him.

Randall: With my money Wazowski!? I think not!

(Laughing)

*

It was now about 8:30pm. Sean and Randall were the only ones awake at that time. Sean could see him still awake.

Sean: Randall, why don't you get some sleep?

Randall:....What's the point? Were going to a hotel or somewhere anyhow...

Sean:.....  
Sean: Randall....I'm worried...

Randall's fronds perked up.

Randall: What? Why?

Sean: I was worried about you everyday since you left....

Sean: But now I am because....I...think something's going to happen to you.... 

Randall:....You too, huh?

Sean: Yeah....

In the back Sully stirred a bit.

Sean: When you went back...

Sean: I thought Sullivan would chuck you through another door.....

Randall: Lucky for him, he didn't even try...

Sean: But who knows what can happen in this situation...

Randall: Well....I have all of you guys and my dad behind me...

Sean looks at Ray.

Sean:...Say, why don't you read some of that diary of yours?

Sean: I mean till we get there...

Randall: Oh yeah....

Randall takes out the book....

*

"After work, Naomi insisted that I take Randall to see Slade, while at the same time trying to know him better. He came known to us when Randall was born....It...actually seemed strange for some reason...

Ray and Randall were at the front of a long flat house near the outskirts of the city. Then the door opened and out came Slade.

Slade: Boggs? And the little one?

Ray: Can we come in?

Randall:...

Slade: Sure...

He moves to let them in, looking outside left to right before he closed the door.

*

As Ray placed Randall down, he looked at the room. He could see Slade had a thing for "Arts". He looked at a case that had some very different looking swords that were unrelated to any human ones, some were human though. The room was vast, it looked like a small Dojo. Slade turned on a T.V., so Randall could watch it, as he did. Slade went over to Ray now that Randall was occupied at the moment.

Slade: Now...what is it?

Ray: I just thought we should get to know each other a little more....

Ray: You, me....and Randall too...

Slade looked back seeing the little lizard was looking at some of the pictures on the wall.

Slade: What? You want me to teach him?

Ray: Yes...but I want to get to know y...

Slade: Alright....I'll tell you a few things...

*

Slade and Ray were sitting in chairs behind the small couch that Randall was watching T.V. on.  
Slade: I was once a scarer like you dear boy...

Ray: Oh really?

Slade: Yes...But soon I let others take my place, scareing got boring for me...

Slade: But I got curious about a subject...

Slade: So I spent some of my young years in the human world, learning about hum...

Ray:....

Slade: Oh...

Slade: Might I ask....Why do you hate humans....?

Ray: I didn't always hate them....but....

He looked at Randall then back at Slade.

Ray: It was about a week before Randall was born...

Ray: I was working on my first project for a mech. company....

Ray: It was an enhancer for monsters...

Ray: The device was to increase a monsters attributes....

Ray: Making them faster, stronger, and braver...

Ray: It was a break through....

Ray: Then....it happen...

Slade:....

Ray: One of the employees had been operating on an M.I. door....

Ray: Unfortunately....A human burst through the door....

Ray: I didn't have time to do anything...

Ray: It ran into the dome which the solution of the enhancer was being tested....

Ray: All I could remember was that the human disappeared before anyone could see him...

Ray: My projected was shut down, nothing went to the public...

Ray: I almost got fired....maybe even banished....

Slade:...Well

He got up an went near Randall.

Slade: I guess that's all we can tell each other....

Ray got up and went over to him.

Ray: I guess so...

Slade: Sure....I'll teach shorty here....

Randall's fronds perked up, so did his head, at the sound of someone calling him shorty. 

Randall: Hey!

Slade: (Chuckle)

Randall: That is not funny uncle Slack!

Slade: Its Slade Randall....

Randall: Uncle Slade!

Ray: Well...guess were done...

He picked up Randall.

Ray: See you again Slade...

Slade: Dido...

Ray and Slade shook there bottom left, Slade's bottom right, hands.

*  
Present

Randall:....

Sean: Were there... 

Sean pulled into a small distant hotel and when everyone awoke, Randall, Readagar, and Ray used there skill to make Mike and Sully invisible as well...

*

Ray and Randall sat up the beds in there room, as did Sully and Mike in there's. Readagar, Sean, and Joy had separate rooms.

Randall: Dad...

Ray: Yeah son...

Randall: Why did you leave me with un...Slade?

Ray:...

Randall: You hardly knew him....

Ray: Randall....He asked me if he could protect you..

Randall: He...did?

Ray: Yeah...so...I trusted him..

Ray: I'm...Sorry if I worried you...

Randall: I know.. 

Randall climbed into his bed and fell asleep, his face turned away.

Ray:.......

*

Sean had entered Joy's room, placing her bag on the ground.

Joy: I'm so happy Randall kept his promise....

Sean:...

Joy: I wish I could stay with him...

Sean: Maybe...

Joy:??/

Sean: But first we need to help him...

Joy: Wonder what the future holds for all of us...

Sean: When this is over I know I'll be...

Joy:...???

Sean: Never mind...

Sean heads out.

Joy:????

*

Sully:..

Mike: You think Lizard boy's pop is...

Sully: Nice?....He is...but not to us...

Mike: He seems to...umm...you know...

Sully: Really? Seems like that...

Mike: He's still creepy

Mike: But I'm feeling a little uncomfortable..

Mike: Were in more danger then they are!

Sully: Mike...

Mike: Sul....Readagar, friend of Randall, Randall's dad, 2 of his human friends...

Mike: And Randall himself!

Sully: Uh....Mike...

Mike:!!!

Mike turned to the doorway seeing Sean....

Sean:....

Mike:!!!

Sean: Now that were alone...I need to ask you...

He directed his attention to Sully.

Sean: Why did you banish Randall?

Sully: I...eh...

Sean: You know you could have killed him!?

Sully: But he tried to kidnap...!

Sean: Doesn't matter....

Sean: The only good thing is he survived and he met me....

Sully:...

Sean: I want you to remember this Sullivan, about this Banishment...

Sully:...

Sean: Just because its a law...doesn't mean its right...

Sean left saying those final words.

Mike:....Sully?

Sully: He's right...

Mike: What?

Sully: The law isn't right...

Sully: When we get back....We need to ask the B.O.D about it...

Mike: But Sully! If we put Randall back here he can....!

Sully: Mike....I told you I am not doing it again...

Mike:....

*

Randolph: AHH!

Randolph was still on the table, his whole body sweating in pain.

The one human came over.

????: Find out!?

Scientist: No sir...

Scientist2: Sir, I don't think it could take another one..

????: Hmph...

Voice: Let it rest.....We could bargain with it...

???? turned to a shadowed part of the room.

????: Bargain?

Voice: Let them get the keys....and we trade...

???? turned at Randolph, still breathing heavily.

????: Err...take it back to the other one...

One scientist came over with a needle gun and stuck it in Randolph's neck.

Randolph: Ergh!

The liquid was injected into him, in a couple of seconds, his limbs became paralyzed. Another Scientist placed a mussel on his face. Then the Scientist's un-strapped him and moved the motionless lizard out.

????: You sure about this?

Coming out from the shadows was a purple 3 fingered hand. Suction cups at the tip of its fingers, and scales allover it. It looked like Randall's hand.

Voice: Of course I am....

*

(SSSHHH)

Naomi:!!!!

Randolph was hurled in, caught by Naomi, and the door closed right after.

Naomi: Son!

She crouched down and took the mussel off.

Randolph: (Coughing)

Naomi: You alright!? 

Randolph: They....treat....us....like...animals mom...

Naomi: We'll get out of here...

She placed the top part of his body in her hands.

Naomi: Your father or Slade will find us...

Randolph: Possibly.....Randall...

Naomi:...Let me get you back on your feet.... 

What will happen next?

Will Naomi and Randolph be saved?

Will the humans find the others?

And who does this Randall's like arm belong to?


	10. Trouble Pinned On Randall

YEAH! THE LONG AWAITED 12 DAY'S OFF FROM SCHOOL IS HERE! If anyone is about to read this, you may want to grab a Coke and some Doritos, because this is a long chapter. Note that I will most likely be dumping a payload of chapters in the next couple of day's for each story I am working on. I got word from Randall that he will show you what his Christmas was like in the human world, and something's of what he used to do for Christmas in his own world, in the next, next chapter of his story. 

Chapter 8 Trouble Pinned On Randall

It was the next morning now everyone got up and were to meet in Randall's room a couple of minutes later. Then later everyone was there. The hotel had a small ravine near Readagar's room off on of the sides that ....Of course Randall's room had a back door that lead outside to a big open area with a road. The ravine also had a path that lead up to the road. Everyone else's was connected, and it seemed....they were the only ones there...Anyhow...

Sean: Ok....

Ray: First we need to find that Key before them....

Randall: Rescue My brother and...Naomi...

Mike: And I'm getting the heck outta here...

All: Mike!

Mike: Alright....I'm in...

Sully: So were do we look?

Sean: FSK...

Readagar: FSK?

Sean: A mall....

Joy: Ok Randall....Think.....were did you last see it?

Randall was right next to his father at this point, rubbing his head to try to remember...

Randall: Last time I had it on was when I......!!!

He hesitated and took a step away from Ray.

Ray:???

Randall:.......I had it on in front of the building and....

Ray: Son....you didn't....?

Everyone looked at the two.

Randall: I....

He tilted his head away from Ray.

Randall: I....must have lost it....in the snow...

Ray:.........

Sean:....???(He's lucky....I thought Ray would....)

Readagar: Someone's probably found it.....

Sean: (Hmm.....) Yeah....

Randall: Sorry dad......

Ray: Its.....not your fault son....I should have hid the medal as well...

Joy: Then how can we find your medal Randall?

Sean: Hmm....Was there anyone there? Anyone at all?

Randall raised his hand at being asked a simple question.

Randall: Yeah...that guy I hitchhiked with....

Ray: You rode in the back of a...!!!

Randall: Don't worry....I wasn't seen...

Sean: What van was it?

Randall: A supply van from a school....

Sean: I guess its the year supplier...

All except Joy and Sean:????

Sean: Meaning it picks up supplies for the new year, a couple van's do....

Sean: Hmm.....They do that every year....

Randall: Oh no... 

Randall fell back , but Readagar caught him before he hit his head on the ground and pulled him back up.

Sully: What's the problem?.....

Sully didn't hear that last part of information.

Mike: Only Lizard Boy here lost the...

Sean locked his eye on Mike's.

Sean(Whispering): I'd be careful of what you say.....Could get you hurt..

Mike:!!!(Gulp)

Ray: He might have found and pawned it....

Sean:...Maybe we could put up fliers...

Joy: That will make it easier to find...

Randall went back into the conversation.

Randall: You think he could have missed it?....

Ray folded his two set's of arms.

Ray: Human's always take things away from you.....

Ray looks up seeing Sean and Joy giving him some sort of face expression that he didn't like.

Ray: No offense...

Sean: None taken...

Mike: Could we hurry up, I'm boiling like an egg....

Sean:.....Anyhow...Me and Joy will take a look at the scene...

Sean: You guy's just.....umm..

Joy: Hide....Well at least make sure no one sees you....

Sean: Yeah...

Sean went over and grabbed his coat and placed his hand on the knob of the back door in Randall's room, the car parked into a garage near there location. Sully and Mike went back to there room, as did Readagar. Ray headed into his, but stopped seeing Sean talk to Randall.

Sean: And Randall....

Randall: Yeah?

Sean: Be careful.....that military force would do anything for you....

Randall:???

Before he could say another thing, Sean and Joy left, Joy giving him a wink as she left.

Randall:???

*

Back in the "cell", Randolph was resting on the cold marble bench, Naomi brushing back his scales from his fronds to his middle body. Randolph stayed there flat on his stomach as he moved his mouth, he seemed weak and tired, unable to move as well.

Randolph: What......did.....they do...?

Naomi: I don't know son.....

Naomi: But I'll so them a thing or two about hurting my boys....

Randolph pinned his eyes on her at the last word but then starred at his fogy reflection in the marble bench.

Randolph: I hope.....Randall's ok....

Naomi: Me too son.....me too....

Naomi: But get some sleep....

Randolph:......

*

Meanwhile....In the unknown room with the many tracking equipment....

Solider: Sir!

????: What is it?!

Solider: I found them!

????: Ah! Capture them!

Voice: Use three....

????: Only three?

Voice: The boy is who I want....but let those fools at the lab test on him first...

Voice: As...an insurance policy....

????:....Whatever you say boss.....

*

Randall was reading, a less important, entry in the diary. Readagar was looking out the window in the same room. Ray was also there watch the T.V., nothing fazed him but he was at the time watching the movie called "Earth V.S. The Spider". Sully was looking at a couple of books on the shelf's and Mike was waiting for the others to come.

Randall:.....

(Knock!)

Ray, Randall, and Readagar were about to stop what they were doing and answer the door, but Mike insisted to get it.

Mike: Well, that better be them...

Randall: (Hmph....like they would come back to see a little....)

Mike: Wha!?

All:!!!!

Sully turned at him.

Sully: What?

Mike: S-S-S....!

Sully moved over as Randal closed his book to get up.

Sully:!!!! Slade?!

Slade: Hi Sullivan....

Randall: What!? Slade!?

The other three got up and went over to the door. Randall blunted his way through so he could talk.

Randall: What are you doing here!?

Slade: I came to see Readagar....

Readagar:???? Me?

Slade: Alone...

Ray: This is all sudden Slade...

Slade: Time is wasting....

Readagar: Ok....You guys....wait in here...

Readagar heads out and closes the door.

Readagar: So.....what did you..

(SLAM!)

Slade slammed his fists down on Readagar's head, the force of four hands caused him to fall unconscious.

Slade: Sorry Readagar....

Slade: You need to be used for now....

Slade turned to the road up ahead.

Slade:!!!!!

He grabbed Readagar and disappeared.

*

Randall:....Well....you did say he use to study here...right?

Ray: Oh...yeah....

Sully:....!!!!!!!

Sully: Guys!

Randall: What now? The ice scream tr....!!!!!!!

Ray: What?..!!!!!!

Outside, a white van was coming to the parking area. Men in the army type suits that were the ones that attacked them when they entered the world.

Randall:!!!!!!!!

*

Sean: Find it anywhere!?

Joy: No luck!

The two had arrived about a halve an hour ago, still looking for the medal.

Sean: Ah this is pointless....

Joy: It could be anywhere...

Sean check over by the bushes.

Sean: Hmm...

(BEEP! BEEP!)

Sean starred at his left pocket.

Sean:!!!!

Joy: What's...! 

Sean seemed to fall into the bush patch but got up, placing something back in his pocket and ran over to Joy.

Sean: Hurry!

Joy: What!?

Sean ran past her, aiming for the car, but turned his face so she could hear him.

Sean: Randall!

Joy:!!!!!

She ran after him.

*

(Burst!)

The door to the room busted open. The first thing to appear was the long black tube of a Sniper-type gun. Then the figure of a solider came in, two others coming up behind him.

Sniper: I don't see anything.....

They slowly moved in, looking in every possible direction. 

Solider: There here alright....

Sniper: Shh.....

(......(Slow deep breaths)....)

Sniper:....

He turned his gun to the right wall.

Sniper: Not clever at all!

(POORRREEWWW!)

The bullet actually went right through the wall and into Readagar's room, hitting Randall in the middle part of his left arms.

(PSSST!)

Randall: AHH!

Sniper: In there!

Randall fell to the floor clutching his wound.

Ray: Randall!

Ray crouched down near him.

Ray:!!! Its....not a serious one....!

Randall: Dad...Hurry! There coming!

Ray:....

Ray turned his head to Mike and Sully.

Ray: You two go!

Sully: But Randall he can't...!

Randall: Just go! Before were all dead!

Mike: Come on Sully!

Mike fidgeted with the window and it opened and he quickly made his decent. The sound of the door being pounded on.

Sully: Randall.....be careful...

He nodded as Sully made his decent.

Voice: Got it!

Ray: Fast!

*

(BURST!)

The Sniper entered in the middle, tracking his gun in the room.

Sniper:......???

Solider2: The window!

The sniper went over, seeing Sully and Mike climb down a ladder like design on the hotels side leading into the ravine. The Sniper lowers his gun, pointing it near them.

Sniper: A little sport will never hurt....

Sully: Huh?

He looks up with Mike.

Both:!!!!

Sniper: The ravine will kill'em!

(Smack!)

Randall's bottom feet hit the Sniper in the back, causing him to fall out.

Sniper: AAAAHHHHHHHH! 

Solider: Hold it!

Ray came down and hit the other two, slamming them on the floor.

Randall: That....was....for shooting me!

Ray: Yeah...

He goes over to Randall.

Ray: Nice kick...

Randall: Thanks...

Solider:...ERR!

Ray:...!!!!!!

Before Ray could stop him, the solider unhitched a dart gun from his belt and shot one at Randall.

(THINCCK!)

Randall: EHCK!

Ray slammed his bottom hands on the humans head then turned to Randall.

Ray: Randall!!!!!

He started backwards.

Randall: Randall no!

Ray ran over to him, but was too late. Randall fell off into the ravine.

Ray: Randall!!!!

He looked down, Sully and Mike as well, seeing Randall laying down there in the ravine.

Ray:!!!!!

*

Sully:...!!!! Randall wake up!

The reason Sully was doing this, was because two scientist looking men came over to his body.

Man with gun: Should I take them out?

Man: No, were here for Randall!

The two went over and picked him up.

Ray: Son!!!

He slithered down as fast as he could, then up th hill, seeing them place him in the van. But....the drove off, Ray barely catching the dust from the wheels.

Ray: No!

Sully and Mike dropped down, going over to him.

Sully: They....they got him....

Mike: Never thought I'd see that for lizard boy.....

Ray turned, anger and fear in his eyes.

Ray: Shut up you eyeball!

Mike:!!!!!!.........

Ray turned to where the van drove off.

Ray: I have to get back my son...!

(ERRRKK!)

Sliding in front of them, coming from the opposite road, was Sean's car. Not even waiting till it came to a complete stop, Sean opened his door.

Sean: Where's....!?

Ray: They have him!!!  
Sean:!!! Get in!

The 3 scamper into the car as fast as the could.

*

With the description of the van, they followed its trail to a high contained facility. Scientist, military, search lights, almost like a prison, but it seemed more like a large lab facility. The group was behind some bushes that was a fair distance away from the facility. Ray could see, while telling the others, that Randall was being taken in.....on a stretched.

Ray: I'm going in!

Ray was about to go down, but Sean grabbed his tail, pulling him back.

Ray: Hey!

Sean: We can't set a foot in there!

Sean: We'll all be caught!

Ray: But...!

Joy: We have to save Randall!

Sean: I know...

Sully: Yeah...these guys are serious...

Mike: And I'm not becoming Swiss cheese...

Sean: I know Randall....he may find a way out...

Sean:....( I hope....)

*

Randall:..............

In Randall's mind, he could feel something on top of his head, and he could hear voices of people. He could also feel that his vision was coming back to him.....But he fell into that ravine? How could he have....

Randall:.....Ehh....

Randall shook his head, trying to let his vision return. He noticed that he was strapped to a stretcher on his back. He moved his eyes to see a bandage around his head and fronds. The looking around seemed to get worse. He was in a lab room. Two scientists around him. They didn't seem to notice he was awake.

Scientist1: Ah....I never thought that theory would be proven!

Scientist2: We have to tell Blake thanks...

Scientist2: Let us study him for a couple of hours.....

Scientist1: Yes.....

The scientist placed a hand on Randall's middle scales.

Randall: Hey!

They jump back.

Scientist: It can talk!?

Scientist: Fascinating.....

Randall struggled, but stopped when he felt pain in his head.

Randall: Let me out of here!

Scientist1: Too bad we cannot allow that...

Scientist2: We need to get as much information out of you as we can!

Scientist1: Of course.....there is that insurance....

The scientist reveals a needle. But in the tube wasn't a liquid, but a gas substance. Only knowing that liquid goes in a needle, Randall tried to break free.

Randall:!!!!!

Scientist1: Hold him still!

Scientist2: Yeah....

The scientist pressed his hands on Randall's neck and head. The needle got closer, and was stuck into Randall's body.

Randall: AAAAAHHH!

The gas substance filled into him was as cold as ice.

Randall: Argh!

The scientist pulled it away as the other one sealed it with a patch, letting his hands off Randall.

Randall: Ahh...(Breathing fast)

The scientist starred at Randall. He was, at that point, immovable and in pain. 

Scientist: Lets get this over with....

Randall looked behind the scientist, his vision a little blurry. He could see a shining object drop down behind the scientist.

Randall:!!!!!

Scientist: Now let me say that this will hurt....

Randall:......!!

(SWACK!)

Scientist: ARGH!

He dropped to the floor. A large cut on his back. Randall looked to see Slade drop down from the ceiling.

Other Scientist: AHH!

Slade moved out of Randall's vision.

Voice: ARRGGHH!

Slade came back into view.

Slade: Miss me.....

Randall tried to grin, but couldn't even budge his mouth.

Slade: Hmm....(Whistle)

Randall looked up seeing three other monsters drop down from a hole in the ceiling. On had Randall's body structure, 4 legs like his. But it had one set of arms that were feather wings, a fur stripe down its scaled body, a beak head, red eyes, and instead of fronds, it had three feathers. It looked like a cross between a reptile and a phoenix. Another was Readagar. The last one had his body structure as well, but he had a shorted tail and down body, which meant he could stand on two feet. He had claws instead of fingers, no fronds, and blue eyes.

Slade: Don't worry Randall....

Randall:??.....  
*

Mike had a small white board and was writing on it with a marker.

Mike: Ok then, you go around here, me and Sully here, and you guys bring up the rear.

Sean: Good plan...but.

The others: What does football tactics have to do with this!!??

Mike: Um....well....uh....

Ray: Forget it!

Ray: I'm going in there al...!

Voice: Hey!

They all turned farther down the road.

Ray: Slade!!???

Slade: In the scales....oh...I think these guys an unsigned contract because....

He turned away, seeing that the two monsters were holding Randall, Readagar right near them.

Ray: Son!!!

Ray ran over, followed by the others. When Rayford got there, he looked at Randall. He seemed dazed and tired, not the normal kind..., waving his head a little back and forth.

Ray:!!! What happen to him!?

Slade:....Been injected with Tampered Hydroxide Gas....

Ray:???? What!?

Slade: A chemical dangerous to our kind...

Ray:!!!!!

Joy went up.

Joy: Randall?

Randall: Oh.......

Joy:!!! Who are these two!?

Slade: A couple of friends of mine...

Slade: Felix Volcan...

He directed to the phoenix.

Slade: And Boan Sallyion....

Felix positioned Randall's left arms move over his shoulder.

Felix: We shouldn't be chit-chatting!

Boan: Those guys are after us!

Sean: What!

They turned to the road that the van, carrying Randall, used to get in was being occupied by jeeps heading there way.

Ray:!!!!

Sully: What do we do!?

Readagar:...Anyone for a car chase?

All:!!!!????

*  
Readagar had found an abandoned car near where they had come up with Randall and Slade drove it up. Sean, Joy, Rayford, and Randall went in Sean's car as the others went into the one Slade was driving. The cars pushed back and rushed off, followed by three jeeps.

Joy looked back in her rear view mirror seeing the jeeps turn a curve a while back, but gaining on them. Sean was driving, Joy was beside him. Behind Sean was Randall and beside him was Rayford.

Joy: We can't just outrun them!

Ray: And I can't fight on the road!

Sean: I got an idea...

Joy: What!?

Sean: Take the wheel... 

Joy: Wha!?

Sean: Just do it!

Joy does it as Sean opens a cleverly hidden hatch on the top of his car and climes out.

Slade:.....Huh?

Slade was upfront driving and the others were in the vacant part. He could see Sean was signaling something to him.

Slade: Ah....

He turned to the back.

Slade: Any weaponry back there!?

Sully: Gun's!? I'm not handle any!

Readagar was looking through some of the various boxes. One that he opened had 4 large guns attached to the case.

Readagar: Yeah....

Boan: Finally some fun!

Readagar took the set out.

*

Sean had most of his body on the car, feeling the wind on his back from the speed of the car in the other direction. Slade pulled his vehicle a little ahead, then near Sean's car. The back of the van opened. Boan and Felix crouched down trailing their guns on the back road. Readagar had one in his right hands, and was holding on up with his top left. Sean placed down his hands as Readagar threw it to him. Catching it, he looked at the road behind them

Sean: Here they come!

From behind them, two jeeps came up. Men on each side poked out of the sides with handguns. Sean turned his head so the others in the car would hear him.

Sean: Look out for any....

(PSST!)

A bullet hit the cars side causing the others inside to duck down.

Boan: You guys ok!!!!?

Joy stuck her hand up, giving the thumps up from hearing his voice.

Readagar: Aim for the tires!

Gun shots flew from left and right, the sounds of metal chipping and the breaking of wind. Readagar concentrated and hit the left front tire of the first car.

(BUST!RHRHRHRHRH!)  
Driver in the car: What the!?

Sean: Wait for it....

The car turned left a bit from the blown tire.

Sean: Now!

He shot a bullet at the back left tire.

Driver: I can't....AH!

He turns, slamming his car into a tree.

Sean: Yeah!

Readagar: Nice shooting Tex!

Sean: Same...

Boan: Duck!

Readagar: What...?

(PSHT!)

Readagar: AH!  
A bullet hit the cap of his right top leg, causing him to kneel down on the area he was on, clutching the wound with his bottom hands.

Felix: Red!

Slade looked at his rear view mirror.

Slade: Oh shoot! Incoming!

(POP!)  
One of there left tires burst, making the car swing. Readagar, have loss his balance at the time, was thrown out

(CLASP!)

Thankfully for him, Felix caught him.

Readagar: This is not what I intended about a car chase!

Felix: Don't......worry....I.....got ya!

Boan: Slade!

Slade: I know!

Sean at the point noticed Readagar hanging out of the van.

Sean:!!!!

Ray: Readagar!

Joy: What!?

Sean: He's hanging out of the.....!

(PHSST!)

A bullet slid past Sean's right palm.

Sean: ARGH!  
Joy: Sean!

Sean: EH....Son of a...

He shot a bullet at the other cars driver window. Instead of hitting the driver, it hit the controls near the wheel, causing the car to spin out of control. It slid back and hit the third car that was lagging behind.

Sean: Ehh....

They two cars sped off, the jeeps in a pile wreak.

*

Sean: Dang pain...

Sean turned seeing Slade slow down and Readagar being pulled back in. He went carefully back inside the car, sitting in the seat beside the driving one. 

Joy: You ok?

Sean: Yeah......just a scratch...

Ray: Thanks back there....

Sean: Yeah, yeah....

Sean:.....How's Randall?

Ray turned to him, he seemed halve asleep, breathing slowly.

Ray: Randall?

Randall:......

Ray: I think something is hurting him...I think that chemical that's in him...!

Sean:...

Sean moved over his good hand to Randall's bottom right one. He felt very cold like ice almost.

Sean: His body temperature is dropping I think...

Sean: Lets head some place warm ok Joy....

Joy: Sure...

Ray:....

Ray moved more beside Randall, placing his arms and tail around him to keep warm, much like what Randolph did.

Ray: Don't worry son...you'll be alright...

Randall:........

*

???? was on the phone with a solider that was at the scene.

????: Dang it!

He slammed the phone back on the receiver and turned to a shadow near a window. The room was dark, but barely lit by a dim light on a desk. The room seemed like one that belongs in an office building.

????: They got away!

Voice:....(Chuckle)

????: Huh?

Voice: (Laughing)

????: Wha....What's so funny!?

????: We lost them!

The shadow seemed to lift two arms.

Voice: Those fool's!

Voice: They need the cure from us for that boy....

The shadow seemed to turn whatever face it had to the man.

Voice: And well give it to them.....

????:.......

Voice: Prepare a couple troops and get that reverse chemical....

Voice: And....bring that wife and her kid....

????: Ok....if your sure....

???? slowly walked out off a glass door as the shadow turned.

Voice: Oh soon....

It extended its purple hand again.....but....in it was a picture. The picture had Randall on it. Randall was small, sitting on some kind of rock, Rayford beside him smiling along. The picture included a hard to see house and grass as the ground.

Voice: Soon Rayford.....

It ripped the photo in two, reveling another purple hand holding the part with Ray and the first one with Randall.

Voice: Soon.....You...

It dropped the halve with Rayford on the floor.

Voice: And your son....will pay...

Voice: Too bad you dragged him in with you!

The hands ripped the halve with Randall in it in two, making Randall's face and body separate as the pieces fell to the floor near the halve with Ray.

*

PHEW.....It took me a heck of a time making this. But it was worth it. Who is ???? and this mysterious creature? You will find out soon....soon....soon. The next chapter will be short, I think. But I have to gather ideas for the other chapters since I haven't written them down though...Happy Christmas Randall Fan's and M.I. Fan's! Note: I'd like to know who you are ME. Not me as in "me". I mean the ME that has been reviewing my stories. Who are you? 


	11. A Surprise

Hello everyone! Had a nice holiday? Me and Ran sure did. Anyhow, the story is taking yet another change in this chapter. Mysterious creature revealed...well...only his small appearance. R&R. I wonder where everyone is now a days... 

****

Chapter 10 A Surprise

(RRRRMMMM)

(Click)

The group was in a large room that seemed to be in a mall type establishment. The room had various lights, furniture, and heaters. Joy was switching the lights and heaters on. Randall was sitting on a couch with Ray, surrounded by the most light and heat. Joy sat down in a chair opposite of them, Sean in one beside her, wrapping his hand with a white bandage stripe. Slade was looking at the various antiques on the counters and mantels. Sully and Mike were near Slade, helping Readagar with his leg. 

(Snip)

Sean places the bandage roll on a small table beside his chair.

Sean: How's Randall?

Ray:....

Ray place his hands on Randall's bottom set.

Ray: Still cold....

Joy: You think if this keeps up.....he'll....(Gulp)

Slade: Perhaps....

All:!!!!!

Sully: You mean he could die!?

Readagar:........

Mike: Lizard Boy dead?!

He turned to Randall, who's head was bobbing down, and his arms and tail seemed lifeless.

Sean: Why'd they do this!?

Sean stands up.

Sean: If there after him, why kill him!?

Slade: The chemical makes the blood freeze...

Slade: But even in death the brain still functions....

Slade: They can use his mind to find what they want....

Sean turned his face to Randall.

Sean:...I wont let that happen...

Sully:...This is my fault from the beginning isn't it....

Mike: Sully?

Sully: If I hadn't banished Randall...

Sully: His dad wouldn't have tried to find him...

Sully: And...come to Monstropolis....

Ray:....Maybe it is all your fault....but then....

Sully:???

Readagar: You sure there isn't anything we can do?

Slade:....

Joy: Randall can't die!

Slade:...Sorry...

Slade places his right elbows on a mantel covers his face, and his glasses, with his right hands.

Sean: So what....he's done for?!

Slade:....

Sully:...I can't believe this...

All:???

Sully: After all he's been through....he dies!?

Readagar:....

Mike: Sully....

Sully:....

Joy:!!!

She stands up.

Joy: We can't just sit here and wait!

Ray: I won't let my son die like this....

Ray: Never...

Sean: Me neither...

Slade slowly raised his head into vision.

Slade: There.....may be a way...

All:???!!!

Ray: What!? I'll do anything!

Joy: All of us would...

Mike: Umm...

Readagar: Wazowski....

Sully: Mike....

Mike: Ok fine...

Sean:??...What is it?

Slade: The humans may...have a cure...

Ray:!!? But how will we...!

Slade: Trade the key....

Ray:!!!

Readagar: If we give them one of the....

Slade: Who say's we'll trade fairly...?

Joy:....

Ray:...

Sean: Ok...if it will help Randall...

Sully: But we don't have one....

Ray: It could be anywhere!

Sean:....Umm....

Ray:...!?

Joy: What?

Sean: Considering all that has happen...

Sean: I never got the chance to...well...

He took out something from his pocket and showed it to everyone.

All:!!!!!!

Ray: My medal!!

Joy: Why didn't you tell us!?

Sean: I couldn't....because we had to help Ran at the point....

Ray: Yes! Your going to be ok son....

Randall:..........

He seemed asleep.

Mike: So where's that key?

Ray: Look on the bottom...

Sean looks at the bottom. There seemed to be a slid able piece of metal. Sean tried moving it with his finger.

Sean: Ehh!!...?...I can't open it...

He hands it to Ray. Ray placed one of his top fingers on the slid able piece and, because they were suction cupped, slid the piece, and a golden key drops out onto the floor.

Sean:??? Wow...

Joy: Its gold?

Mike: That's what they want? 

Ray: Yes...

He picks it up.

Ray: Yes...but they need two...

Sean: Ok....so the trades on...

Slade: 80% is that they'll have a trap...

Sean: I'll cut that in halve...

Readagar: Plus we got Felix and Boan to back us up...

Sean: But how do we know how to...

(Ring)

A ringing sound approached there ears. Sean could see it was coming from phone on a desk near Sully. Sully handed it over to him.

Sean: Hello?

Voice: Found you!

Sean: You guys...

Voice: Where's the keys!

Sean: We have them...but give us Randall's brother and his mother...

Sean: Plus that Anti-toxin for what those scientist injected into Randall!

Voice: Then lets do a trade, meet you outside your location....

The man hung up.

Ray: What did those torturers say!?

Sean turned to him.

Sean: Were in business.... 

*

They were all now outside, waiting. Felix and Boan were in the van parked not to far off. Ray and Readagar were helping to keep Randall on his feet, who was covered with Sean's jacket. Sully and Mike were at Sean's left side, along with Joy.

Sully: You sure about this?

Slade:...

Slade was behind Sean, giving himself a little cover.

Slade:....There they are...

A van came slowly to them, parked a fair distance away. Four men came out, then two more. The four were carrying...

Ray: Randolph! Naomi!

They seemed to be knocked out, showing no sin that they were awake.

Ray: Err!

????: Now our deal...

Sean looked at Naomi and Randolph, seeing them for the first time.

Sean:...You got the.. 

????: Of course...

The man beside him showed a syringe with red colored liquid in it.

????: And the keys...

Sean pulled up the golden key, of course they didn't know they had only one.

Sean: Give me the anti virus first...then we can make the deal....

????:...Ok...He's more useful alive then dead...

???? threw the syringe. Sean caught it with his hand.

Sean: Hmph...

Sean went over to Randall, Sully and Mike keeping an eye on the humans.

Sean: Could you guys hold him straight...

Readagar and Ray hold up Randall as Sean slowly places the tip of the needle into Randall's neck.

Randall: Ehh...

When the liquid emptied, he pulled it out and rubbed the Randall's neck with his hand.

Sean: Sorry buddy...

????: Of course it will take some time for it to work

Sean looked at Randall for a second, noting to feel that he didn't seem as cold when he touched his neck.

Sean: Randall?

Randall:......W......Where....are .....we..

Ray: Son!

????: Oh for the....hurry it up!

Sean turned to him, and at the same time he gave a small glance at Slade, who nodded.

Sean: Ok...

Joy: Sean we can't give it to them!

Sean: Its ok....

Sean heads up to him.

Sean: You want it....you got it...

Ray: And when you get it!, release my wife....!

Randall: A....and....my....brother....

Readagar turned his face to Randall's.

Readagar: Don't speak....

Sully: And you better keep your promise!

Mike: Yeah!

????: Yes I know! Now give it to me!

Slade: (Now....)

He disappears without notice. ???? was about to grab the key when Sean flipped it back into the palm of his hand.

????: !!!!!

Sean: Sorry, I never liked blackmail!

Sean hit him in the face then spin kicked him in the stomach, sending him back.

Sean: Now!

Ray, Readagar, along with Randall, Mike, and Sully ran off from sight as Joy punched and kicked a gun out of one of the men's hands then held it on them.

Joy: Hold it scumbags!

Men:!!!!!!

????: Err!

Slade appeared near the men holding Naomi and Randolph who, which he could now see, were tied and seemed to be awake now, but immovable. One thing they didn't know was that...there was someone they never expected to show up....

Randolph:.....Huh...where...

Slade looked at the humans.

Slade: Hmph....you idiots didn't even consider that we would..

Voice: (Laughing)

All:!!!!

Something grabbed the gun Joy was holding. 

Joy:!!!!

The force was too strong for her. The gun pointed its head at Slade.

Slade: What the...!?

(Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!)

Slade: Ehh....eck..!

Several bullets fling into him.

Slade: Eck....rck.....

Naomi: Slade!

Randolph:!!!!!

Sean:!!!!

Joy:!!! Err!

She punched the thing holding the gun. 

Joy:!!!!!!(Gasp)

The creature was a monster that looked like Randall, but it was light black. Its arms and hands were purple, but had no suction cups on the end. It had a red stripe down its back and no fronds. Its eyes were blue and it had a devilish look in its face. 

Creature: Insolent kid!

He punched her, knocking her to the ground.

Sean: !!!

She got up but the creature came up and grabbed her arm.

Sean: Joy!

Joy: Get off of me...!

(Vrrrm!)

Creature: Huh?!

A white van smashed through some trees and slid over to the others, causing the creature and men to jump aside to avoid the collision. The van's side door opened.

Felix: Lets go!

Sean:!!

Sean went over and grabbed Slade, who was bleeding in the are between his two sets of arms. He could see the Joy jumped in at the time they did. Boan and Readagar were upfront, the others were in the back.

Ray: What about...!

Randall: Dad...

He turned to Randall, who was setting his back against one of the cars sides resting.

Randall: Well get...(Cough)...them back...

Sean: Alright then!

He closed the van door and Boan punched the gas and the speed off.

Creature: Stop them!

Gun shots hit the cars rear, but then the car went out of range.

Creature: Dang it!

????: We didn't get the keys....

Creature: Its....ok....I got a plan...

*

Boan: What happen to you!?

You looked back seeing Slade bleeding near the chest. Randall poked his head up and turned to Slade, who was near him, sitting against the hull.

Randall: S...Slade...

Mike: Ok....now he looks like he's been through the shredder.....

Sully: Is...he...

Slade: (Coughing) No....I'm not dead...

Sean:....

Joy: (What was that thing....)

Slade: I had no idea they had a reptile monster

Sean: I don't think I can help this....

Sully: We need to get him to Monstropolis...

Slade: I cannot intrude....you...need to find that key....

Ray: Well ask Randall when we get home...

Randall:????

Boan: Where's that ware house?

Sean: Well its in New York but we can get there fast in about a couple hours...I'll show you...

He moves upfront.

Randall: Slade...

Randall opened his eyes, seeming to be getting better.

Slade: Its...(Gulp) not as bad as it looks....

Joy: I'm sorry....

Ray: It.....wasn't your fault....

Randall: Dad...

Ray: Yes son...

Randall: Why would you ask me about the key....

Ray: Because you had it...

Randall:.....

Sully:???.....We should wait till we get home....

Ray:...As well...

*  
In the time span of 2-3 hours, they arrived at the warehouse. Everyone exited the car except Randall, Sean, and Joy. Randall got out first, now able to walk on his feet again.

Randall: Sean....Joy...thank you...

Sean: What do you mean?

Sean: Were coming with you....

Randall: Wha!? 

Joy: This now concerns us...

Joy: Were friends remember...

Randall: Guys....I...

Readagar: Hey!

Readagar and Ray were opening the door as Sully and Mike were helping Slade. 

Readagar: Hurry up!

The three went over. Randall stopped and turned to Boan and Felix.

Randall: Thanks guys!

Boan: Yeah yeah...

Felix: We'll help you guys here....

They pulled back.

Ray:????

And then drove off.

Ray: Wait a....you guys going to your...

Sean: Nope, you guys need us...

Joy: And Randall's friends need to be beside him

Ray:.......

Mike: Could we hurry up eh?!

Readagar found some switches to lower the door.

Ray: Do you two realize how dangerous humans are in Monstropolis!?

Sean: I've slipped through C.D.A before

Ray:!!!!! What did you say?

Sean:.....

Joy: Plus you need to talk to the umm....Board Of Directors about all of this....

Joy: They'd be sure to allow us...

Ray: But...

Randall: Dad...

Randall seemed pretty fine now.

Ray: Fine.... 

Randall:....Lets go

They slowly enter.

I hope Joy isn't having a hard time, knowing from not updating her stories or Randall Fan's United site. I hope she is happy that her and me are going to Randall's home world. Or the joy and rapture of a new world. And what is the plot behind this story? And who is this creature? 


	12. Slade's Entries and the BOD

Short chapter, but hey, I have been needing rest from all those tests school's give out. On a more lighter note, I am thinking of making a story that involves Sully, Mike, and Randall when they were young. Note that it is not The Old Day's, its when they were young....perhaps very young....anyhow R&R.

****

Chapter 12 Slade's Entries and B.O.D 

They all entered the living room after shutting down the door.

Joy: Wow...

Joy was looking at the various items around the room, having never been to the monster world before, it was quite an experience for her. 

Sully: So....what do we do?

Sean: Ray...Readagar....you guys need to tell the B.O.D. about our situation

Ray: But.....I've been considered dead all these years to them....

Sean: More than enough for them to believe our story.....

Sean: Sully and Mike....err....take care of Slade....

Slade at that point was silent on one of the couches.

Sean: And me and Joy will stay with Randall....

Randall:??? Why?

Sean: Because that Monstropolis city is the place in trouble.....

Joy: Oh, you and me again Randall...

Randall: Yeah....old times...

Ray: But how do we get them to Monstropolis?

Randall:....I'll hid them with my skill's dad....

Randall: I've done it before...

Readagar: Yes...

Ray: Ok...but you cannot leave Randall's apartment until we get you passes or something...

Sean: Sure...

Ray: Me and Readagar will go off first.....

Ray: The B.O.D. should be at City Hall

Ray: But I think they might want to speak to you also son.....

Randall: Fine with me....Just tell them I'll be a little late...

Ray: Sure....be careful son....

Randall nodded. With that Ray and Readagar went ahead to get to Monstropolis city. Randall then went over to Slade. Randall knew that Slade felt awful about what happen, knowing that he had failed to get back Randolph and Naomi.

Randall: Slade.....at least you tried....

Slade: Spare me the sympathy......I'll pull through Randall......

Randall:....

Slade pulled up one of his arms, signaling Randall to come closer. He did and listened.

Slade: (Whisper) Randall......after the mansion was rebuilt......I came back....

Slade: (Whisper) And well.......Go to the library and pull up the candle on the third table on the left....

Randall:??? Ok....but...

Slade: (Whisper) Under it....is my diary.....I thought it would interest you....

Slade: (Whisper) Like your father's.....

Randall looks down at the bag that was holding his book, still under his arm.

Randall: Ok...

Randall turned to the rest.

Randall: Sullivan, you and eyeball there....

Mike: Hey!

Randall:...Take care of Slade....

Randall: Sean, Joy.....turn on the news and see if you can find anything....

Both: Ok...

*

Each did as told as Randall went up to the second floor to the library. He went over to the table that Slade told him about and grasped the candle that was sitting on it, and lifted it. Under it seemed to be a carved out section of the table. Inside was a decorative book. Randall picked it up with his top hands and looked at the title.

"The Two Little Lizards" 

Randall: Hmph....still call's me little....

Randall peeked around the room.

Randall: I got time...

He opened the book and read the first entry.

*

"This was the day that honorable Rayford Boggs gave his young heirs to me. I am able to keep them safe. But taking care of young ones is hard as it seems."

Slade stared at Naomi and Ray as they left.

Randall: Uncle Slade....where is my mom and dad going?

Slade: Just.....away for a while...

Randall: Abandering us?

Slade:???? Abandoning? No young one.....I'll be taking care of you two.....

Randall:???

Randolph: He's fun Randall!

Randall: Ok

Slade:.....

*

Slade soon exited the building, rushing over to a purple and green car that looked like a human convertible car. Slade placed Randolph in the back seat, Randall right beside Slade at the moment.

Slade: You two will be staying with me for a while ok...

Randall: Uncle Slade....

Slade: Yes Randall?

Randall: You must be famous....

Slade: Yeah....wait, why?

Sean: There's some guy's coming over, I think they want an autograph....

Slade turned seeing two monster's exit the building, gun's in there hands.

Slade:!!!!! Randall get in the car!

Randall went inside the car as Slade ran over to the two.

Randolph: You....think mom left us?

Randall sat in the seat beside him, using the buckle to keep himself in the seat.

Randall: No....

Randolph:.....

Randall: How's Uncle Slade?

Randolph: You'll like him Randall!

Randolph got up and did a cong-fu move with his hands and feet.

Randolph: He can teach you things like that....whoa

He lost his balance and fell onto the seat.

Randall:(Chuckle)

(HA!)

Both:????

They look out the window.

Both: Ahh!

A shadowy figure was breaking the glass window.

Monster: Errr!

(SPLICK!)

Monster: ARGH!

Ectoplasm spills onto the window. The creature feel, revealing Slade. Slade rushed into the car and started it up. about a halve minute later, they were on the road.

Slade:.....

Randall: What was that?!

Slade:....Just a mugger....

Randolph poked his head in the space that was between the front seats.

Randolph: How long will mom and....ehh..

Randall poked his head up as well.

Randall: Will they come?

Slade: Like I said.....I'm taking care of you....

Slade: You parent's.....are....on a trip....

The two sit back down.

Slade: (Rayford, I hope you don't make a mistake....)

*

" I led the two to my home. As I know, they would be in my care. I knew this day would come sometime.....I was prepared for it. I placed that key in one of the cabinets in my home, as told, I would give it to him when he was older. He would take care of it then."

Slade opened the door to his home and let Randall and Randolph in.

Slade: Ok....help yourselves to anything you like

Slade: Randolph....you want to continue with what we were doing before?

Randolph: Sure!

Slade went over to one of the cupboards to get something, when Randall came up to him.

Randall: What about...

He touched Slade's tail with his finger.

Randall: Ow!

Ectoplasm came out from his finger.

Randall:!!!!

Slade: Randall....please.....be careful....

Slade grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around Randall's cut finger.

Randall: Ok.... 

Slade:...Actually....Randolph...play with your brother, I need to check something...

Slade heads into another room as Randolph went over to Randall.

Randolph: Wouldn't you like to have a tail like that?

Randall: No!

*

The room that Slade was in had 2 bed's, a T.V., a few empty shelf's, and a case with movies in it.

Slade:.....

Slade was watching the news when something caught his ear's....

News: Breaking story today....

News: A break in at Monstro Robotics occurred this night.....

News: Witness, at the time of the end of the break in, reported two of its employees were captured....

News: Others believe that they are dead....

News: An these monsters were very well known citizens of Monstropolis..

News: Rayford and Naomi Boggs

Slade: Dang it!

He slammed his bottom hands on the chair they were on.

News: These citizens had 2 children by the name of Randall and Randolph Boggs....

News: The whereabouts of these two have not been revealed....

News: More on this subject at eleven

Slade turned it off.

Slade: Ray you...err...

Slade:.....At least Randall and Randolph are ok....

He went back into the room. When he got there, Randolph was showing off some of the arts that Slade had taught to him at Randall. Randall seemed not impressed at all.

Slade: Say boy's....

They both stopped and turned to him.

Slade: Let me show you something....

*

Randall closed the book.

Randall: So.....He did give the key to me...but I don't remember....

Sean: Randall!

Randall:....

He placed the book in the bag and went downstairs.

*

Randall made it down to see the five still in the living room.

Randall: What is it now?

Joy: Good news....we check and it seems that...well...

Sean: The C.D.A haven't reported anything for the past couple of hours....

Joy: Its like the trouble that has been going on here just washed away like a bad dream....

Randall: There's one good thing...

Sully: Randall, you want us to....

Randall turned.

Randall: Oh....yeah...take Slade to that hospital in the town....

Sully: Mike could you give me a hand?

Mike:....O...k...

They slowly pick up Slade and carried him off....

Randall: I hope he's ok... 

Sean: He'll pull through...

Joy:....You've changed Randall....

Randall: What?.....

Joy: You know what I mean....

Randall turn's his face to Sean, hoping he would give him defense on the subject, but Sean had the same look as Joy.

Randall: Sean!

Sean:....She's right you have...

Randall: I have.......really?

Joy: Yeah....

Joy: From the first time I saw you....

Joy: You were....umm....

Sean: Sarcastic and arrogant....

Randall: Hey!

Joy:.....But now your sweet.....and....nice in a way....

Randall:....

Sean:.....

Joy:......

Randall: Umm...(Fake cough) well umm....I better get you two to Monstropolis....

Sean: How?

Randall: My skill's....

Randall: Since you.....both have....somewhat D.N.A of me, maybe my blending will work with you....

Sean: Good theory....

Randall: Ok....Joy?

Joy: Sure....I've never been invisible before.....

Randall: Its not all that ha....

The two look at him.

Randall:.....Ok, its not hard for my kind ok...

Sean: Lets get going, Joy has never been to Monstropolis....

Joy:????

Randall: Ok...just....hold my hand I guess..

The three hold hands....

Randall: Ok....I never done this before but....

*

B.O.D Room

Inside a room at City Hall, Readagar Viper was presented under the influence of evidence leading to the past crimes and break-in's. The room was almost like a court room, but there were about 5 stands with monsters in black cloaks, it was by there protection that no one was to know there appearance. Readagar was in the middle, a bright light shinning down on him.

Readagar: My dear Board Of Directors.....

Readagar: I am here on behalf of the recent event's focused on Monstropolis....

The middle B.O.D: Please bring in your case....

Readagar: The recent event's occurred by citizens of this fair city....

Readagar: Were controlled by humans....

All in the room: (Gasp!)

Left of the middle B.O.D: Mr. Viper there has been no human break in discovered!

Voice: That is not true your honor!

Rayford Boggs steps into the light.

All: (Gasp)

Middle B.O.D: Mr. Rayford Boggs! Your....dead?!

Ray: I am much alive....

Far right B.O.D: So....you were only presumed dead?

Far left B.O.D: If you are really Rayford Boggs....Where were you those years?

Ray: Years ago....when my son Randall was 3....I was abducted by humans....

Ray: The company couldn't repot because.....they were the monsters.....

Ray: Committing these crimes.....

Far right B.O.D: So.....you and your wife were snatched by humans?!

Middle B.O.D: An the monsters at the scene are committing these crimes were at the scene?

Ray: Exactly...

Ray: They wanted me to built a machine for them....

Rayford explains about it....

Far left B.O.D: But what could they do with such a machine?

Ray: I don't know....

Ray: But the machine operates on two keys....

Ray: One which I have....and one I gave to my son....

Ray: I cannot give them the keys....unknown to what they could do...

Ray: But it is a hard choice....

Readagar eases beside Rayford.

Middle B.O.D: Why is this?

Ray: They have my wife and my other son...Randolph....

Middle B.O.D: So....Mr. Randolph is alive as well?

Ray: Yes.....

Middle B.O.D: This is quite a convincing case....

Right B.O.D: Human's are planning something....

Ray: If I may...I would like to have my son Randall come....

Middle B.O.D: yes...we must speak with him....

Readagar: I'll make that call Ray...

Readagar head's out.

So what's the deal with Randall having two diary's? You'll see. And who is this mysterious monster that is with the humans? You'll see......I said that twice didn't I? Anyhow, the next chapter is how the first day of being in the monster world is for....well....I've been there so it will be Joy's first time...Minor note: I am already making the other chapters for The Old Day's, so those who have read, and liked, it note that it will start up again soon.


	13. A Little Worried

Ok. Its been hard to get to work, family problems err! Me and Randall both are getting a little bit annoyed with the people around us at the point. Anyhow, here's a short one.

Chapter 13 A Little Worried

Randall was successful. He managed to camouflage Sean and Joy with his ability. At the time, Sully and Mike had tooken Slade to the hospital. They then took a copter that was heading to Monstropolis, Randall and the others camouflaged. When the copter landed near a downtown area of the city, Randall took the others to his apartment......

(EEERRRKKKK)

The door to Randall's apartment opens.

Randall: Ok....

Randall turns visible, followed by the others.

(SSHH)

Sean:!!!

They let there hands go.

Joy: That...was weird....

Sean: Yeah....

Randall turned to them, a small a smirk of success on his face.

Randall: Guess it did work after all didn't it?

Joy: So....this is your place...

Joy observed the room, going past Randall.

Sean: Nice huh...

Joy: Yeah...

Randall: I was lucky no one touched when I was gone that one year....

Randall moved over to the window, placing his back against it. He stood up on his bottom two feet, his tail as well, and crossing his sets of arms and his front legs, like he did at the mansion.

Randall:.....

Joy: What's it like...living here?

Sean crossed his arms, realizing that he never told Joy...

Randall: Its ok....

Randall: Wake up....go to work, go through the building for various reasons...

Randall: Dinner, then bed.....

Joy:????

Randall: Of course we all have day's off of which we do various other things....

Joy: Hmm...

Sean: So....

Sean moved over, placing his right hand on Randall's left shoulder.

Sean: Guess monsters aren't very different from humans a Ran?

Randall: (Chuckle) Guess not

Randall dropped down onto his four feet.

Randall: But there are....specific differences....

Sean:....

Joy: I wonder if those army guys realized they can't get us here.....

Sean: Yes....it is a big city....

Sean: And with all the C.D.A. around...

Randall:....You know....what if I'm....blamed for this? 

Sean: What?

Randall: (Sigh)...

Randall: Well...even though I saved Sullivan and the others that one time....

Sean: When?

Randall:....My brother was trying to destroy your world....

Sean:!!!!! 

Randall: We stopped him....

Randall: Then my brother was captured....

Sean: Ok...

Joy:....

Randall: But back to what I was saying.....

Randall: My past record still is in effect.....

Randall: Even if I did do something....."Good"....

Randall: It won't matter....

Sean: So....if they blame you for this with efficient evidence...

Randall: Locked up....

Joy:!!!! Well they can't!

Randall: They would and they could... 

Sean: But its not clear yet.....

Sean: Rayford and Readagar are explaining to the B.O.D. now.....

Randall:.....Yeah....dad will get this straightened out....

Sean: Yeah.....but it seems for now, that every thing seems to be calming down....

Randall: Maybe they just gave up.....

Joy: I hope so....that guy that looked like you gave me the creeps..... 

Randall:???? (I wonder who he is....that monster....I've never heard of or seen him before...)

(Ring! Ring!)

All:!!!??

Randall:....

Randall moves over to a mantel near the window and picks up a curved shaped phone with his top right hand.

Randall: Hello?

Readagar: Phew...Randall you made it....  
Randall: Yeah Red...

Randall places his right elbows on the mantel.

Randall: It worked...

Readagar: Yeah well...Ray wants you to come to City Hall.....

Randall: Dad?....

Randall looks at Sean, who nodded.

Randall: Yeah ok....

Randall places down the phone.

Joy: What is it?

Randall moves over to the door, and grabs his four sleeved coat.

Randall: I'm going to City Hall, speak with the B.O.D....

Sean: Shouldn't we come?

Joy: Yeah....

Randall looks at both of them, a serious look on his face.

Randall: I don't know.....I....well...

Sean moves over to him...

Sean: Ok....I get it....

Joy: What?....Oh yeah....the C.D.A....

Randall: Guy's....

Joy: Ahem....

Randall:....Anyhow....I just don't want to risk anymore....

Sean: Ok....well wait for you....

Randall:....Joy....

Joy: Oh...ok....

Randall: I'll see if I can explain this....

Randall opens the exit door.

Randall: Help yourselves to anything you want....

He leaves.

Sean:....

Joy: He is different ain't he?

Sean: Yeah....

Joy:....

She heads over to the window and looks through the drapes.

Joy: I wonder what its like to live in a world with monsters....

Sean: I can only guess.....

*

Randall had arrived at City Hall. At the Hall, only recognized members of society to enter. When Randall came to the front, the guards and him exchange odd looks. But as ordered, they let him through....

Randall: Hmph....

He moved in, hanging his coat on the hanger near the entrance. The hall was white. Hall's with pictures of the past B.O.D. representatives. He met Readagar in large 4-way inner section room, a fountain in the middle with blue water, and golden handled candles out laying the walls.

Randall: Hi Red....

Readagar dipped his top right hand into the fountains water, and placed his now wet hand on his hand as Randall came over.

Randall:???? You ok?

Readagar: Just a headache...

Readagar waited until his hand wasn't dripping, that he moved up to Randall.

Readagar: Ray's been telling them about where he's been, and the current situation....

Randall: Oh....

Readagar: Oh....did you bring the key?

Randall: You didn't have to even tell me too....

Randall revealed the key in his bottom right hand.

Readagar: Phew....I thought you forgot it....

Randall: Na....

Readagar: You....nervous?

Randall:....I....don't know....

Randall: I mean....this place is C.D.A packed....

Randall: I make one wrong move or....or something....

Randall:....Ok yeah, I'm nervous....

Readagar: Hey buddy...

Randall: Too many bad things have happened to me lately....

Randall:.....I can expect more....

Readagar:....

Readagar moves beside Randall and places his top right hand over his shoulders.

Readagar: Things are not all that bad.....

Randall: Yeah....maybe...

They walk towards the B.O.D room, Readagar's hand still over Randall's shoulder's.

Randall: Sorry about knocking you over into that door at the mansion....

Readagar: Oh that?

Readagar: Yeah well....you know...

Readagar: Tough heads! (Laughing)

Randall: (Chuckle)

*

The two stopped at a door marked "B.O.D. Court Office".

Randall:.....

Readagar: Hey....me and Ray will be right with you...

Randall: (sigh)...Ok....

They enter.

*

(Errrk)

The door opened. Inside, Rayford was in the center, waiting for them.

Middle B.O.D: Ah....Mr. Randall Boggs....

Far left B.O.D: You did come.....

Randall: So I did...

Randall and Readagar head over to Rayford.

Ray: Son....

Randall: Dad...

Ray: Lets explain this....

Randall: Right....

Middle B.O.D: I want to go on note....

The three look at the middle monster.

Middle B.O.D: That records of citizens will be taken into consideration....

Randall: (Oh great....)

Ray looked at Randall, knowing of his record. Randall edged his eyes to Ray.

Randall: (Whisper) Its ok dad....

Ray:.....

Ray turned back to them.

Ray: Very well....

Far right B.O.D: Good.....

Right B.O.D: The problem had already been explained....

Left B.O.D: But....help towards those who have a record like Mr. Randall Boggs here is a little...

Ray: What? A little what!?

Left B.O.D:???!!!!

Ray: What makes my son different from those monsters out there?!

Right B.O.D: Mr. Rayford, if you please....

Ray:.......

Middle B.O.D:...Mr. Rayford....

Middle B.O.D: This situation is of great importance if found true....

Middle B.O.D: However....

Middle B.O.D: Mr. Boggs's record must be tooken into place....

Randall:....

Right B.O.D: For all account.....Mr. Boggs should not even be here....

Left B.O.D: For he was only allowed here for those 5 years under a request....

Right B.O.D: From the CEO of Monsters Inc.....

Randall stood silent under that request.

Randall:......

Far left B.O.D: Number One of the C.D.A. allowed this.....

Far right B.O.D: But, as for this....

Far left B.O.D: We are....afraid that Mr. Randall Boggs might bring more trouble to the citizens....

Randall: WHAT!

Randall blurted out rage from people accusing him of actions he hasn't even tooken yet.

Ray: He hasn't even done anything!

Far left B.O.D: Silence!

They both stopped at that action.

Readagar:.....

Far left B.O.D: We will not have this be a hassle!

All:..........

Far right B.O.D: Mr. Randall Boggs has done much....

Far right B.O.D: Capturing of a human child.....

Randall: (Oh no....I knew this would happen!)

Far right B.O.D: Prior use of Monsters Inc. equipment, working with a CEO....

Far right B.O.D: And destruction of Monsters Inc. property.... 

Randall:!!!(What! Sullivan didn't tell them I almost....killed them?)

All:......

Middle: As of this, brining danger to the monster world is common from Mr. Boggs...

Ray: W....WHAT!

Ray: My son may have had endangered this world!

Ray: But he shouldn't be considered an enemy of it!

All:!!!!!

Ray: My son had lost me and my wife for years!

Ray: He probably has had more rough roads then you all have had!

Randall:......

Ray: But this is a serious matter!

Ray: Resulting the life of my family!

Ray: A family Randall never thought he had!

All:.......

Randall:...Dad.....

Far left: That....was....quite a speech Mr. Rayford....

Ray: It....was a statement!

Far right:.......That is quite enough.....

Ray:!!!.......

Randall:....

Middle:....It is now noted of Mr. Boggs's situation....

Middle:.......

Ray: Good!

Ray: I don't want my son to even be considered as a felon....

Randall: Dad....I...

Ray:....

The five Directors mumble to themselves.

Middle: We can only result in the safety of the key....

Middle: That is all we can do....

Ray:......Son....

Randall looked at Ray. he could tell his father wanted it straight that he wasn't a masked killer, or a conniving monster who plan's on kidnapping children. Randall felt a little better that his father knew who he was.......

Randall: Dad....

Randall: (Whisper) Thanks.....

Ray:....

Middle: Mr. Rayford...

Ray:...

Middle: Mr. Randall Boggs's record will....be declined for now....

Ray: Thank you....

Middle: For now....we shall protect the key...

Middle: Number One will assure its protection.....

Middle: If any of you would require it, she shall give it to you....

Middle: Mr. Boggs's...have you brought the key?

Randall folds his arms, switching back to his normal state.

Randall: I thought I wasn't trusted by you all?

All:!!!!

Readagar: (Chuckle)

Middle: Mr. Boggs's, this is serious....

Randall: Alright....

Randall shows the key in his hand.

Middle: We shall protect it, then give it to Number One....

Randall: Dad?

Ray: Go ahead son....even if they don't trust you....

Ray: They cannot let this matter be handled without those experienced....

Randall could tell his dad was talking like a B.O.D....getting the point toward the 5 if they did think of hiding the key.

Randall: Ok...

Randall hands the key up to the podium, and is retrieved by the B.O.D.

Middle:....

Randall steps down from the podium's front step.

Middle: The discussion is now closed until later events occur....

Randall: Uh....may I ask one favor....

Middle:???? A....favor?

Randall: Yes....

Middle: Well we....

Readagar finally spoke up.

Readagar: You all do owe him for all those years of being top scarer a...?

Randall:???? 

Ray: Besides....it is about the situation....

Middle:...

The middle B.O.D looked at Randall. Randall himself had a straight and worried face.....

Middle: Very well.....

Rayford really gave it to those B.O.D! Well, next chapter will feature more on Randall, me, and Joy in the monster world.


	14. Uneasy

Whoa! Sorry to take so long guy's. School is getting hard with its new terms and all. But anyhow, this chapter takes a turning point in the story...a very...unexpected one.

****

Chapter 14 Uneasy

For hours it seemed that Sean and Joy had waited for anyone's return, and were now starting to get worried. Sean was walking back and forth with a worried mood on his face that Randall, or the others, may have been sent to jail or something. Joy was watching out the window to see if any of them were coming. By now, dawn had already passed, leaving morning to take its place.

Sean:..........

Joy:....I wonder....

Joy: I wonder if Randy will take us out to see this place....

Sean stopped, a little chuckle came from him, showing that he was indeed waiting for her to say something like that.

Sean: (Chuckle) Maybe.....if they get the approval...

Joy: Yeah....I wonder what its like to live with monsters....

Sean: They still think kids are toxic....

Sean: Even if some know were not....they could still label us as dangerous...

Joy: (Sigh)..

She turned her attention back outside.

Joy: I wish that didn't...huh!? 

Sean: What? 

Joy: Here comes Randall!

Sean: (Phew....they all are safe....)

Sean: I wonder if they got it straight....

A minute later, Randall had come in, hanging his coat on the rack beside the entrance doorway.

Sean: So....how'd it go Ran?

Randall: (Sigh)

Both:!!!!!

Randall turned his face to them, that grin of his on his face.

Randall: We showed those five a thing or two!

Sean: Ha ho!

Joy: So what'd you say?

Randall: Well, my dad showed them a thing or two about....well...me...

Sean: (That B.O.D. always has to blame somebody...)

Randall:...I gave them the key, and...well...

Sean: What?

Randall: You guy's didn't check the news?

Joy: No, why?

Randall moved his hands to his sides.

Randall: They made a statement on you two....

Joy: What? 

Sean: Randall....what did you say?

Randall: I just wanted a favor....

Randall went over to the window.

Randall:....They made a statement on the news about humans being in Monstropolis..

Randall: They....well...they agreed that you two can be here...

Joy: Really!?

Sean crossed his arms.

Sean: Everyone's pretty alarmed aren't they?

Randall: Of course they are....

Randall: But hey....they would expect that kind of thing from me....

Joy:....Randall...

Joy went over to him, placing her right hand on his back, making Randall look up at here.

Joy: The way I see it....there is nothing you've done that is wrong.....

Randall:......

Joy: Come on, think positive...

Joy: Everything will turn out fine...

Sean: ( Even when it seems impossible....)

Joy: Even when it seems impossible....

Sean:!!!???

Joy: You can still turn around...

Randall stood back up after that. He knew monsters thought he was a, somewhat, criminal, he knew his friends would stand behind him in any situation.

Randall: Thanks guy's....

Joy: No prob Randall.....

Randall: Yeah....

Sean:...So...What did they do?

Randall switched back to his normal attitude.

Randall: Those five lug nuts made the statement on the news...

Sean: Should the C.D.A. be trying to get us!?

Randall gave a small downward smirk realizing that C.D.A number 1 was actually that paper lover Roz.

Randall: Number (Chuckle) 1....has issued the C.D.A. not to arrest you...

Joy: What about the mo.... 

Randall: Those idiots out there will most likely annoy us.....

Joy: Phew....

Sean:....Say...where is everyone anyhow?

Randall: Sullivan and Wazowski are at M.I.....

Randall: Readagar and my dad are still at City Hall...

Sean: Hmm...

Joy: So.....does this mean....we can see the city?

Randall:...They....said I have to accompany you....

Sean: Why?

Randall folded his arms.

Randall: Because if something goes wrong....they can easily arrest me...

Sean: Ran...

Randall:....

Joy: Come on...

Randall:....

(Gurgle)

Randall placed his bottom hands on his stomach.

Randall: I knew those court-men stood me up too long....

Sean: Hmm...maybe we can start out by getting something to eat....

Joy: Might get the public thinking we aren't dangerous....

Randall: I hope so...

Sean slapped his hands together and rubbed them together.

Sean: So...who's paying?

Joy:......

Randall:....Ok...fine I will....

*

They came to the exit door, all stopping.

Joy: I'm not so sure about this Randall....

Sean:.....

Randall: If anyone say's anything....I'll handle them...

Joy:....

*

The group headed out, no one seeing them at first. Sean and Joy followed Randall. Soon as they started, monsters of all shapes, sizes, and forms were seen. Each on was giving them weird looks, and even starring. One that was close was starring a Joy and Sean, Randall stopped and confronted him.

Randall: What are you looking at!?

Monster:!!! Nothing!

The monster left, a little at a running pace as the group continued. Joy was fascinated by the new world. She could see different buildings, street lamps, car's, and monsters of all kinds. She turned to Sean and noticed that he was only looking at Randall, not concentrating on looking at the new world. 

Joy:???? 

Joy:...Sean?

Sean: Hmm?

Joy: Why aren't you taking a look around?

Sean: Hmph....nothing that new...

Joy: What do you mean?

Joy kept her voice low as Randall couldn't hear them.

Joy: This place wasn't in the movie....

Sean: Well....I've been here before....

Joy: What? You never...

Sean: Maybe we should talk about this later...

Joy:....Well...

She turned to Randall, then back.

Joy:...Ok

They continued as Randall continued to snap at anyone giving them strange looks and motions. Randall had led them to a diner which was fairly close to M.I. Randall stopped near the entrance looking at the sign on the diner.

Randall: After that....incident....I stopped coming here..

Randall: I used to come here at 12:00 if I needed to be away from others...

Sean crossed his arms, a serious look that equaled Randall's.

Sean: Solitude...

Randall snapped out of his serious face.

Randall: What?

Sean shook his head.

Sean: Nothing..

Joy:???....(Guys...)

They headed in, Randall first.

*

When they came in, there were a few monsters in the small diner. All of them gave hesitated looks, Randall was a little hesitated by all the faces himself, but was more angered by how his friends seemed "different".

Randall: What!? Never seen a human before?!

Monsters:!!!!???

The diner itself looked like a 60's one, with its cushioned chairs and record players. Sean and Joy sat at a table away from everyone as Randall warned the monsters who were starring. Soon he came over, he slid into the small space between the chair and the table. He sat his back against the cushioned chair, using his feet and bottom set of hands to keep him up onto the chair straight, like he did every time he got into a seat. Of course it didn't hurt him at all.

Joy: Hmm....

Joy and Sean picked up the menus that were on the table, Randall not picking up his, already knowing what he was going to order...Joy starred at the selections:

1. Blurgal Soup

2. Kraken Tentacle 

3. Sweeze Croissant

4. Moogal Beef Sandwich

Joy couldn't look at another thing, not knowing what could possibly be in them.

Joy: I....think I'll pass...

Randall call's over a "waiter". One then comes over, hesitatingly.

Waiter: M-M-May....I...T-T-take Y-Your order?

Randall saw he was hesitating, seeing his glasses gutter his eyes. He saw the same thing with Fungus and knew how to handle it.

Randall: Shake like that again....and you'll feel it for the rest of your life...

Waiter:!!!

Randall: Now...are you gonna take those orders like a nice....little...waiter?

Waiter: Y-Yes sir....

Randall: Good...

Randall: One Beef Sandwich...and....you guys?

Joy: I'll...just have water....

Sean: I'll take the same as Randall..

Randall:!!!???

Sean looked at his order.

Sean: Topped with Prekan cheese, and a Coak-Cola...

Joy:??????

The waiter unsteadily jots down the order and leaves to get it. Randall looked at Sean, but not as weirdly as Joy was.

Randall: Were you here when you followed me or something?

Sean: Nope...

Joy: You don't know what you ordered!?

Sean: Believe me...I've had weirder things...

Sean: Besides, got to learn how to live in this world...

Randall:???

Sean: Guy's....hello?

The other two shake the thoughts out.

Sean:...Anyhow...its strange ya know...

Joy: How...so?

Sean: No word about those guy's yet.....nothing..

Randall: Yes...something's up...

Randall: Like its right under our noses....

Joy: ( I wonder how Randall sneezed....I wonder how you do it with your tongue....)

Sean: Maybe.....

Soon, the waiter came over, placed the plates down, and ran back into the kitchen.

Randall: Err...I'll handle him later...

Joy looked at what the guy's had gotten. The bread looked like any other kid in the human world, but the condiments looked strange. It looked like red and green roast beef, but it seemed to be still moving, and squeaking a bit. Randall consumed the thing in one bit, then turned to the window to his left.

Joy: Your not actually going to?

Sean: What?

(Chomp!)

Joy:!!!???

He took a mouth sized bit out of the sandwich, causing it to squeak a little. Sean swallowed it.

Sean:....Hmm...not bad...

Joy:!!!!!

Randall turned to Joy, seeing here a little....well...

Randall: What about you Joy?

Joy: I'll....pass at eating here Randy...

Sean: Missing out...

Randall turned back to the window. What he was actually looking at, was Monsters Inc. in the distance.

Randall: Maybe we should check the company....

Joy: We....we allowed in? 

Randall: With me?...Yeah

Sean dropped a napkin that was in his hand.

Sean: Ok lets go...

*

After a few strange looks from different monsters, the three stopped at the company's entrance. Randall starred at the new company motto "Monsters Inc. Laughing Up A Storm For You". After reading that, an old hurt touched Randall.

Randall: You know....I'm the only official scarer left...

Joy:....

Sean placed a hand on Randall's right shoulder, looking at his face.

Sean: You know, I liked the first one better....

Randall:???

*

When the group entered, various monsters were looking at them, the ones outside looking at Sean and Joy, the ones inside looking at Randall.

Randall:???....What?!

The other monsters continued what they were doing. By that, Celia noticed Randall. When Mike had come over to see her at her house before heading to Monsters Inc., he told her everything. Knowing, Celia got out of her booth and went over to them, as Sean and Joy observed the room, Sean never really....being in this room.

Celia: Randall? Your early....

Randall: What's with everyone?

Celia: Still a little touchy about y....

Randall looked at her, knowing what she was going to say.

Celia:...They're just nervous....nothing like this has ever happened before....

Celia: There not...use to it...

Randall could understand that.

Randall: Sheeesh...fine 

Celia:....Oh! Sully needs to see you, he was calling you but you didn't pick up...

Randall: What's it this time?

Celia: I don't know....he didn't tell me...

Randall:...

*

The three were outside the door to the CEO office.

Randall: Ok....I want you guy's top to stay here...

Sean: If you need help with a jab or a kick with Sullivan....

Randall: I'll keep that in mind...

Joy: Ok...we'll wait for you...

Randall gives a smirk and heads in alone.

*

Sully was sitting on his chair behind the desk as Randall sat in a chair in front of him, crossing his first set of feet.

Randall: So...what is it this time pillow filling?

Sully: Randall...

Sully: You shouldn't talk about monsters that way..

Randall: (Frustrated sign) Lets just get to the point!

Sully:....(Sigh)...When I came back...

Sully: Jerry told me something weird was going on at night time since we were away...

Randall: So...that idiot probably concentrated on trying to count to fourteen...

Sully:....Anyhow...you think you can work the late shift?

Randall:!! And leave me here!?

Randall got up.

Randall: Listen Sullivan! Way too many things have happened to me in this company!

Randall: And now you tell me to be here at night!?

Randall: With those guy's waiting to snatch me up!?

Randall: No way!

Randall turned his back to him, crossing both sets of arms.

Sully:...Alright...I'll be there...

Sully:....Listen....we need to find out what's going on...

Sully: We can't let anyone else get hurt by something we overlooked...

Randall:....Well...maybe...I should bring Sean and Joy...

Sully: No...we can't...

Randall: What!? Why!?

He turned.

Randall: Why not!?

Sully: If something happens to us, they can get us out....

Randall:....Well...I guess that works...

Randall:...After all we've been though....

Randall:...I guess if it will stop you from bugging me...

Randall: Fine I'll do it...I guess....I...can...t...t....trust....you....

Randall pointed at Sully.

Randall: But this is the only thin I'm doing for you!

Randall head's out.

Sully moved to the back of his desk, placing his hands together.

Sully: (Laughing)

*

Randall: Well...I need to work late tonight...

Joy: Where are we to stay?

Randall: Well...Readagar and my dad would be at my apartment...so

Sean: You sure you don't want us to come?

Randall:...

Joy: We'll be fine Randall 

Sean:????

Randall: Sean?

Sean: Well....Ok....

*

Randall took Joy and Sean to his apartment where Rayford and Readagar was. Randall explained the situation to his dad, and was allowed to go. Randall was now trailing the empty night-time of Monsters.

Inc. 

Randall:...

Randall figured scareing was in order. It would keep him up, and make up for his lost score. He entered Scare Floor F, seeing Sully.

Randall: Sullivan....here like you said....surprising..

Sully: Really?

Randall: Yes...

Randall: So...where's this weird....you know...

Sully: Whatever it is....I think it will come as it gets later....maybe if it hears screams...

Randall: Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Randall saw some cards on his desk and picked up the top one.

Randall: Might as well do something other than wasting my time...

Randall:...Lets get this over with...

Sully: ( Oh...we...will)

Randall slip the card though and inputs the code. Not a second later, a single door came in, clamping itself into the station.

Randall: Hmm...

It was a metal door with a glass type frame.

Randall: What kind of a door is this!?

Sully: Maybe its outside the bedroom....

Randall: Hmph...well...can you at least attach the canister?

Sully: Sure...

Sully grabs one of the canisters, the old scarer kind, and attaches it to the door.

Sully: Ok...

Randall: Good....

Randall slowly heads to he door, feeling a little pain in his neck, and opens the door and heads in.

Randall:!!!!!!!!! What!?

It wasn't a room at all. It....was a lab. Equipment, needles, darts, test tubes,....and scientists.

Randall:!!!!

The scientists head toward him, slowly....

Randall: Sullivan!

He run's back to the door and opens it. He got it opened, but stopped....

Randal:!!!!!!!!

Sullivan had a dart gun pointed to his head.

Randall:!! Sullivan! You traitor! I knew you hated me!

Randall: But I never expected you to kill me! I knew I couldn't....! 

(Thunk!)

Randall stood there....then fell to the ground, his head spinning. The dart itself was in his neck. Suddenly his vision got blurry, his limbs unable to move, his body becoming useless, but...he could still hear faint voices....

Sullies voice: Take him to the blue room, I'll speak with him alone...

The last thing Randall could clearly see, was Sully looking down at him with a grin....Randall's grin...

Sully: Goodnight Randall....

Randall passed out...........

What! Sully a traitor!? Turning Randall in!? And what will the others do!? You'll see...hehehe!


	15. Randall's Trouble

This chapter is a long one (Thanks for your review Joy). There are a few unexplained area's that will be cleared up later. This is also another turning point chapter, sadly there's a part at the end that's pretty sorrowful for Randall, but.....well you'll see.... 

****

Chapter 15 Randall's Trouble

(Drip)

(Drip)

Randall:...........

Randall had seemed to be knocked out for hours.....but he slowly started to wake up. First, his mind came awake...

Randall: (That...Sullivan! I knew he would betray me!)

Randall: ( I shouldn't have been so blind!)

Then....his scales recovered, making him able to feel again. As his eyes were still closed, he felt he was floating somehow....and have of his body was a different temperature.

Randall: ( Where did he take me anyhow!?)

Soon, he was able to move.....First he opened his eyes, slowly.

Randall: Ehh...

He shook his head to get back his sight. He could see he was in a metal room, a single door in front of him in the distance. Then he found out halve of his body was in a small pool. The pools water reflected onto the wall's as its miniature waves hit Randall's scales.

Randall: Huh?

He had no idea why Sullivan would knock him out, then dump him in a soothing pool. At that, he pulled back his right top hand to where Sully had dart him. The area was in pain, but not bleeding.

Randall: I have no time for this!

He moved his feet underwater, making sure they were working, and then his arms. Both sets of each were working.

Randall: (Guess that dart didn't do much after all...)

Using his suction cupped hands, he slowly climbed out of the pool. He had gotten up when something caught him...

(SSSHH!)

Randall:!!!

His fronds perked up, knowing that the door had opened. Randall stood there.....waiting to know who...or what it was.

Voice: Randall...you feel better already.

Randall: Err!

He slowly turned around in his position, seeing Sully in front of the closed door.

Randall: You!

He was about to attack him, but noticed that his bottom body was still dipping with water, making it easy for him to fall right in front of the blur rug.

Randall: I'm going to rip you apart with my teeth this time!

Sully: Hehehe....too bad Randall..

Sully slowly trailed the edge of the pool, its light reflecting on Randall's scales and Sullies fur, heading to Randall.

Sully: Remember when I caught you?....Oh...that was grand...

Sully: The way you tried to kill me....but then you gave up with a simple hold..

Randall was suddenly enraged with the remembrance of that day.

Randall:!!!! Don't EVER talk about that day!

Sully chuckled and continued.

Sully: You were a helpless rodent!

Sully: A snake which I wanted so much to skewer....

Randall:!!!!!

Sully: Ha ha ha....I didn't even give you mercy...

Sully stopped, not too far from Randall. They were each starring at each other, Randall outraged and Sully calm and slick.

Sully: Like you deserved any....

Randall:!!! That's it! You die now!

Randall's old anger returned, without hesitation, he leaped at Sully....

(GLUG!)

Suddenly he was stopped. Randall was amazed and a little scared of how fast Sully was. Randall was held in mid-air, Sullies right hand gripping Randall's neck.

Randall:!!!!

Randall tried to lifted off Sullies hand with his top set, but without success.

Sully: You weakling!

Sully lowered Randall back onto his feet, Randall tried to move away, but Sullies grip was too strong.

Sully: I was waiting so long to take you down!

Sully gripped harder, making Randall get down on his knees.

Randall: ERRRKKKK!

Sully: I was going to kill you for what you did!

Sully: But I had a better idea....

Sully: What's worse?

Sully: Being trapped in the human world!

Randall: ERRRKK!

Randall's tail fell flat on the floor.

Sully: Being around ones that hated your kind! 

Sully: Making you suffer slow and painful!

Randall: ERRKKKRRKK!

Sully: But we had plan's for you!

Sully released his grip, making Randall fall to the floor. Randall's feet and tail on the floor as his sets of arms elevated his head, which was gasping for air.

Randall: (Heavy breathing)

Sully:...Failure...

Sully went over to the door, avoiding the gasping lizard, and opened it. From behind him, 2 men with a stretcher came in, heading over to Randall. When they got over, Randall couldn't do anything, feeling that his body was paralyzed by the grip. The men then placed Randall's head and neck down, making his whole body lay flat on the floor.

(Cluck!)

Randall: Argh!

One of them pulled Randall's first set of arms up and cuffed them, as the other one cuffed his bottom set. The cuffs themselves locked Randall's hands together instead of ones used by cops. Then they picked the unmovable monster up and placed him on the stretcher. They then took him to the door, but stopped by Sullies hand. Randall was going to chomp his face off, but was met again by Sullies fist.

(Pow!)

The blow was the same as the on he got hit with when he tried to choke Sully that one day.....This caused him to fall back to sleep.

Sully: Hmm?

Randall's forehead revealed a cut, one that was bleeding out Ectoplasm.

Sully: Ehh...get him fixed up first....make sure that he isn't bleeding or anything

Man: Yes sir...

They head out with Randall, the door closed behind them, leaving Sully in the room.

Sully:.....(Laughing)

Sully: Oh Randall...

Sully: Never forget the past!

On the wall, Sullies shadow was shown. Although....The shadow...seemed to change shape.......

*

Sean:...Where is he?

Sean was eagerly tapping his foot on the carpet in front of the door. Joy was watching out the window to see if he was coming. Readagar was reading the paper while sitting in a chair. Ray was pacing back and forth, worried. After a while he stopped.

Ray: Sullivan wouldn't want him to work this long!

Sean stopped tapping his foot.

Sean: Maybe I should call....

Sean went over to the phone. Randall had kept Sullies number by it incase to call him to blow off some steam or discuss something important.

Sean: Mike should be home if Randall and Sully are working alone...

(Beep....Beep)

Sean: Mike? You there? Listen...

Voice: Mike? No this is Sully....you want to talk to Mike?

Sean: Sullivan!? I thought you were at M.I. with Randall!

Sully: No....he hadn't come in and I never told him to come over...

Sean:!!!!

Ray:?

Readagar: What?

Sean: Thanks...We need you to come here as fast as you can...

He placed down the phone, his hand shaking.

Joy: What is it?

Sean turned to her.

Sean: We have to go....

Sean rushed out of the room.

Ray: Wait!

The others follow.

*

Sean ran down the steps in front of the door, Ray and Joy following with Readagar close behind.

Joy: What is going on!?

Sean: Something's wrong!

Ray: What with Randall!?

The group stopped at the bottom of the steps, seeing Mike's car pull up, Sully inside it.

Mike: So what? The MonStar's loose the second quarter or what?

Ray then starred at Sully.

Ray: Sully!? Where's Randall!?

Sully: I don't know, I thought he was with you guy's....

Readagar: Is it me or...somehow...

All: Those guy's have him!

Everyone packed into Mikes car.

Mike: Hey, hey, hey! Watch it! This ones new...

Ray: I don't care if its new or not! Just step on it!

*

(ERRRKKK!)

Mike's car scatted to a stop and everyone piled out.

Sully: Wait, wait, wait!

Sean: What!?

Sully: What is going on here?!

Everyone stopped, but Ray continued.

Sean: Ray!

Rayford already went into the company.

Sean: Ehh....

Sully: What's going on?

Mike: And where's Lizard b....

Sean gave him another look.

Mike: Uh....Randall...

Sean: Listen Sully, you were here....

Sean: You told Randall to stay late because of something going on here at night....

Sully: No I wasn't...

Sully: I was at home with Mike...

Mike: And I told Celia to keep everyone calm...here...

Readagar: Sully...you have a brother or something?

Sully: No...

Sean: Then if you were at your home...

Joy: Then who was here?

Mike:....Something weird is going on here...

Sean: I don't get it....

Each of them ran inside.

*

Then they entered, Rayford went up to them, huffing air in and out.

Ray: I....I searched everywhere....

Mike: That fast?

Ray:.....I couldn't find him...!

Sean:....Everyone! Scare Floor F!

*

Sean already knew the building, which seemed strange to everyone except Joy. They made it, and Readagar spotted there next target.

Readagar: Bingo!

In Randall's station, was the door.

Joy: That door looks....different then the others that are around here...

Readagar: This must not be a company door.....

Sully: Then that means....!!!!

Sean: They have him....

Ray: What!?

Readagar held Ray back, as he was about to burst through the door.

Readagar: Calm down Rayford!

Ray: But!....but.....(sigh)

Ray settles down and Readagar releases Ray.

Sean: Wait....just to make sure...

Sean pulls out his Tracer.

Ray: A Tracer?

Sean: Yeah....a...human kind...

Sean: I can find Ran with this....

He turns one of its switch's and a blueprint of the Monsters Inc. building.

Sean: He's not here...

Sully: They have him!!

Ray: Oh no...

Readagar places his top right hand on Ray's left shoulder.

Readagar: Ray....we'll get him back...

Ray:....

Readagar: You son's a tough kid.....believe me...

Readagar rubs his head with his other top hand, then takes his hand off Ray.

Readagar: So how about it everyone?

Sean: Were not leaving Randall at all!

Joy: Tally ho!

Sully: Guess we have to stop them...

Mike: I'll be the private!

Sean:....Aw heck! Lets do it!

Ray: Ok so what's the....

(Crrk!)

All:!!!!

*

The door opens, and a head peers out.

Voice: The coast clear?

Human: Yeah....

Two humans then came out, each looking around the place.

Human1: Creepy...

Human2: Yeah....

(SLAM!)

Suddenly, both of there heads slammed into each other, knocking them to the floor unconscious. Readagar then materialized behind them, flipping one of there hats onto his head.

Readagar: Clear!

(Plunk!)

Everyone appeared onto the floor from behind the door.

Sean: Guess I'm not good at being thin!

Sully: I've done this before...

They each got up.

Sean: Anyone inside Read?

Readagar: Nope....empty room...

Mike: Phew...

Readagar: I think were safe in there...

Sean and Joy went in first, followed by Sully and Mike.

Ray: Readagar....take that off your head

Readagar: What?

He takes off the hat and places it on the knocked out human.

*

The room was white, a table in the middle, a bunch of needles on the wall, solutions of all types placed on the tables, and scientific equipment, like telescopes, lying around. There is one foggy glass door on the left side.

Sean: Weird place....

Sully: I hope they didn't hurt Randall....

Sean: Why would you care?

Sully:!!!!

Joy: Where do we go?

Sean: Hmm....we all can't go so...hmmm...hello...

Sean looked at an open locker in front of him against the wall.

Sean: Readagar, you keep Sully and Mike here...

Sean: Ray....I know your is father, so, your coming with us...

Sean: And Read....

Readagar: Yeah...

Sean: If anyone comes here beside us...you know...

Readagar: Oh...

Readagar extended the claws on his top left hand.

Readagar: No prop....

*

Sean and Joy casually head out the door, making sure Ray, who was invisible, made it through the doorway. Sean and Joy were wearing whit clothes, almost looking like scientists. The hall was empty, but the wall's were blue and white, lights hanging on the ceiling, reflecting off the white tiles on the ground.

Joy: You think anyone would know who we are?

Sean: I don't think so.....Ray where are you?

Ray: I'm fine, I'm on the ceiling....

Sean: Ok...

*

After passing through some double doors, the two.....three were in hall's with other scientists, although not many..., occasionally....a solider would go by, armed with a firearm.

Joy (Whisper) I don't like it here...

Sean: (Whisper) Its ok....

Some people passed by them, some giving various hello's and all, avoiding conversation and the knowing of Rayford on the ceiling.

Sean: (Whisper) Maybe we should find a map or something...

Joy: (Whisper) What about that...Tracer thing of yours?

Sean: Oh yeah...

The two slipped into a corner not occupied as Sean pulled out Tracer.

Sean: Come on Tracer old buddy....

Sean: Aw great...

Joy looked at the screen seeing it glowing red.

Joy: What's the problem?  
Sean: The signal's jammed...I can't pinpoint it...

Ray's voice: (Whisper) But is he here?

Sean: Yeah...and alive...

Sean placed Tracer back into his pocket. 

Voice: Hey!

Joy and Sean turned, seeing a solider.

Solider: What are you doing here?

Both:!!!!

Solider: Were are you posted? 

Sean: Umm...

Joy: Well...

Sean: We....are to work on that purple lizard they brought in....

Solider: Where's your Level 4 card?

Sean: Umm...

Rayford, invisible, notices that the solider had a Level 4 card hanging out of pouch.

Ray:!!!!

Ray slowly went over to the ceiling above the solider.

Sean: Well, you see...

Ray slowly reached for it with his left hand, using his feet to keep him attached to the ceiling.

Ray: (Careful Ray!)

(Swipe!)

He got it, attaching all his limbs onto the ceiling.

Ray: (Phew...)

He heads over to Sean, the floating keycard not being seen, and dropped it behind him.

(Click!)

All:!!!

Sean: Oh....I must have dropped it....

Sean picked it up.

Sean: ( Smooth Ray.....)

He then show's it.

Joy:...

Solider: Hmm....Follow me....

*

The solider had led them to a sealed metal door.

Sean: He must be in there...

Joy: There's no window...

Sean: Hmmm....this requires a key...not a card...

Joy: What do we do?

Sean: I...think....we need Sullivan's strength...

*

Meanwhile....in a dark room....

Joy: "What do we do?"

Sean: " I...think.....we need Sullivan's strength..."

The dark lizard was watching the video camera monitors...seeing Sean and Joy's every move.

Reptile: Hmm.....

Voice: Sir... 

???? came up.

????: What?! Them!

Reptile: Calm down....

????: But sir shouldn't we...

Reptile: Pull out all solider and scientist related personnel from that sector...

The reptile hop's up from his chair.

????: But sir....!

Reptile: Do it!

????: Yes sir...

Reptile: I'm going to see Randall....

Reptile: When those others come to save him, send in our soldiers...

Reptile: Randall will find the key for us... 

Reptile: I kind of admire that kid...

*

By now, the whole group was trailing the hall.

Readagar: This doesn't seem right...

Sully: Yeah...no ones around...

Sean: There probably beefing up security on....that machine of yours Ray....

Ray: Most likely....if its destroyed....it would take about another 10 years to make...

Sully: Why are me and Mike coming...

Sean: Sullivan, for once in my life I need you....to....help...

Sully:....( Pushy....what's with this guy?)

They soon came to the door.

Mike: Well....work your magic Sully...

Sully: Well... 

Joy: ( Why does it look like its been open recently?)

*

Randall: Ehh....Ehhmm!

He opened his eyes to see himself floating in a vat of water.

Randall: ( No! The dream!)!!!!

Voice: (Laughing!)

Randall: !!!!

Voice: Remember me Randall?

The dark lizard came out of the shadows.

Randall:!!!

Reptile: You should have given me what I wanted!

Reptile: Too bad for you....

Reptile: I'll take care of your friends for you....good care...

Randall thought twice and didn't open his mouth.

Reptile: Pathetic! Even as a child!

Randall:....

Reptile: But I admire that...

Randall: (What?)

(CLASH)

Sean: Stop!

The group emerged from the broken door, stopping a distance away from the dark lizard.

Randall: (Guys! I knew they'd come!)

Sean: Let him go!

Reptile: Gladly....

Reptile: Good luck Randall.....in finding those key's or me...

Randall looked down at where the Life Support switch was in his dream, in its place was a switch named "Release".

Randall: (What?)

Reptile: Bye... 

The reptile flipped the switch and suddenly, Randall found himself caught in the water draining downward into a hole.

(FFFFFFFLLLLUUUSSSSHHH)

Randall: AHH!

The tank unfilled and was completely empty.

All:!!!!

Ray: What did you do!

Reptile: Relax....he's back in Monstropolis about now Rayford... 

Ray:!!!! How do you know my name! And why did you hurt my son!

Reptile: Will be explained....

Readagar extended all his claws.

Readagar: Wrong answer!

Sean: Yeah!

Reptile: Poor boy....(Whistle)

Voices: Freeze!

Suddenly they were surrounded by soldiers trailing guns on each of them.

Reptile: Seems like you won't be able to touch me....

Sean: You....

?????: Watch it boy....

Sean:!!! (Do I know him?)

Reptile: For now....you are guests like Ms. Naomi Boggs and Randolph Boggs

Joy:!!!!

*

Randall:..........

Randall:..........

Randall: Eh....oh....my head...

Randall moved his limbs, making sure they were ok. He felt his pounding head. Around him were sounds of clanking and clanging.

Randall: Where....am I....

He looked around seeing various doors around. He was somehow.....in the Door Vault.

Randall: Ehh...

Randall: Dad?....Sean?....Joy?....Anyone!!?

No one else was around.

Randall: Ehh...

He used the guard rails to help his unsteady body up.

Randall: That.....monster.....he....has them!

Randall: Oh...what....do....I do...?

He remembered something...

Randall:...(The keys....he wants them...)

Randall: Maybe he'll free everyone once he has them....

Randall: (Might....as well....get the first one....)

Randall limped as he walked to an exit of the door vault.

Randall: But I'm alone now...

Randall: (Like I was....in my plan....)

Randall:....I'll save them...

He found an exit.

*

He soon found himself in Scare Floor F, holding his bruised left arms,.....hoping to see the door there...But...when he got there....

Randall: (Gasp!)!!!

The door was gone, but in its place was several C.D.A agents.

Randall:!!!!

They each turned to him.

Randall:!!!!

C.D.A agent: There he is!

Randall:!!!!

Having being shocked, he slowly backed away.

(Bump!)

Suddenly, hands gripped Randall's four arms, making his bruised one's hurt with pain.

Randall: Argh!

Behind him were two C.D.A agents.

C.D.A agent: Mr. Boggs your under arrest!

Soon the crowd came to him.

Randall:!!!!!

C.D.A agent: Cuff him!

Randall found his hands cuffed behind his back again, and his tail was locked straight by another cuff object, making it so he couldn't pi ck the locks.

Randall: Ehh! Hey!

C.D.A agent: Mr. Boggs you are to be sent to Sloog Jail!

Randall Tried to move, but his hands and tail were locked.

Randall: What's the charge!

C.D.A agent: Under the charge of sending a monster to human scientists!

Randall: What!  
C.D.A agent: We have video evidence! Recorded by Monsters Inc. Camera System!

Randall: But you can't just!

One then placed a gag on Randall, making him unable to speak and bite.

C.D.A agent: Direct orders by the B.O.D!

Randall: (WHAT! Those B.O.D are dead!)

C.D.A agent: Take him there now! 

The other two lead Randall out, hovering him above the floor to avoid him from running away.

Randall: (NO!)

*

About a couple minutes later, without him having a court, or able to do anything, he was in Sloog Jail.

Randall:!!!

One of the C.D.A had Randall by all his hands, causing pain to them.

C.D.A: Issued order by the B.O.D!

A slug type monster picked up the card that was shown.

Slug: Hmm...Whoa kay...

The dragged Randall past different cells, then into a hall that was empty. The unlocked the cell and took the gag off Randall, and pushed him inside.

Randall: Wait!

(SLAM!)

The cell was closed and locked.

Randall:!!!!!

C.D.A: As some say.....you deserve this!

The C.D.A walked off.

Randall: No! Let me out of here!

He went as far into the bars as he could.

Randall: Don't you understand!

Randall: Monsters and humans are going to die!

Randall: Believe me! Tell the B.O.D! Tell them!

Randall: I'm the only one who can get them out!

C.D.A's voice: Keep him locked up, send him in for Banishment as well!

Randall: What!

Randall: Let me out!

Randall: I have to get my family and friends!

Randall: Your going to let them just die!

Randall: Let me out!!!

Randall: Let....me....

Randall:...Out....

Randall placed his back to the bar's and sat on the ground.

Randall: (Sniffle) No....no...

Randall: No....

Randall placed on one of the face's he had never used before....a sorrow, crying type face....tears ran down his cheeks....Knowing his friends were in danger, his only chance at being together with his family being torn away, and cuffed up like a criminal without a chance to fix it.....

Randall: No....I couldn't have been so careless!

Randall: (Everyone I know....is going to die)...

Randall: (All because of what I know)....

Randall: (Sniffle)...(Why)....

Randall: (Why am I always caught in everything....)

Randall: (Nothing had ever gone right for me....)

Randall: (Maybe this place would have been better without me.....)

Randall tilted his head to his right, feeling defeat and unable to do anything....all because of what he was thought of, and how his life went....

Randall:.......(I'm an accident....ain't I....)

*

I know, poor Randall....and poor us! You would think Randall will somehow get out of here, but think....we can't help him, and he can't help himself, so....how does he get out?


	16. Key and Carmyne

This chapter is a good one. Randall's gets saved by...well...you'll see...

Chapter 16 Key and Carmyne

Sean:......Ehh.....

Readagar: Ow.....my head...

Joy: Careful guy's...

Sean: Joy?

Sean opens his eyes.

Joy: Yeah....

Sean sits up, noticing Readagar beside him, hurt a bit. Sully and Mike were near as well.

Sully: You two ok? 

Readagar: What happen?

Joy: You two tried to get us out but...

Sean: Ehh....

Readagar: Luckily we weren't shot a?

Sean: Good for that....

Mike: Well incase you didn't notice...

Mike: Were in Frankenstein's basement...

Sean: What?

Readagar saw that they were in a large square room, black stoned wall's and no door.....a few pillars here and there but noting else.

Sean: Where in the...?

Readagar: Sullivan.....did you try breaking through these wall's?

Sully: I tried....no use....

Mike: Oh man....

Mike sits down.

Mike: Great, Celia's going to be mad at me...we were suppose to be married soon...

Joy:.....

Sean:....I hope....Ran is ok...

Readagar:....They wouldn't kill him....  
Sean: Seems so.....!!! Where's....Rayford?!

All:!!!

*

Ray:......Ehh.....

Ray was on the floor of red carpet, his body in a curved shape on his side.

Ray:....

Voice: Rayford....

Ray: Huh?

Ray lifted his head from his body, opening his dazed eyes.

Ray: Where...

The room he was in was large. The wall's were red, a very long and wide red carpet covering the floor, a fired place ahead, a painting of a human family above the mantle, a fire ragging in the fireplace was illuminating the room. Ahead, there was a chair, near it was another in front of it. 

Ray:!!!!

Voice: Come! Join me...

Ray slowly got onto his four feet and saw that the dark lizard was sitting in the chair facing the fireplace, his chair's back to Rayford, holding above himself in his top left hand was a glass of some liquid.

Ray: You!

Ray started toward him.

Ray: What have you done with my wife and kids!

(Click)

Ray:!!!

Ray stopped, showing itself in the bottom left hand of the reptile, facing at Ray, was a pistol.

Ray:!!!

The monster got up from his chair, still holding the two items.

Reptile: Hello Rayford...

The creature displayed a wicked smile. He held the glass of wine with both of his bottom hands, and walks over to Ray.

Ray: Err....why are you doing this to my family!

Reptile: No....you don't really know me do you?

Ray: What!?.....Yes! Who do you think you are?!

Reptile: Remember that incident at that lab?

Ray:???

Reptile: The one before your hated son was born?

Ray: Hated! You! You!

Reptile: Think! And maybe some of this will clear for you!

Ray:!!!

Ray could tell that he must answer.

Ray: Yes...

The reptile chuckles.

Ray: No....no! You can't be!

Reptile: Welcome to your latest research Rayford...

Ray: You can't have been!

Reptile: Oh, but I am!

Ray: Your the human!

Reptile: Bingo!

Reptile: Transformed into this! By you!

Ray:!!!!

Reptile: I'll explain as soon as I get the key's from your son!

Ray: Randall!

Ray: Your not using h....

(Smack!)

A striking blow came down on Rayford's back head, knocking him flat onto the floor. A solider was standing near, a nightstick in his hand. 

Reptile: What a pity....

The reptile crouches down.

Reptile: I would kill you right now....but I'd want to watch you suffer...

The reptile smashes the glass near Rayford's head, luckily none of the glass hit any part.

Reptile: Take him away!

*

Randall was still on the ground, no movement from him or in the prison.

Randall:......

Randall: Why don't I just die....

Randall:....Just when my family...was about to come together...

Randall: I never even had a real family before...

Randall: But...everything...seems to get me caught in the middle....

Randall:....Maybe....I'm just a born failure..

Randall: Destined to lose it all...and gain nothing...

Randall:....Maybe I deserve to be locked up...

Randall: If that's what people and monsters think of me....

Voice: (Sniffle)

Randall: Huh?

Randall picks his head, tear marks on his cheeks.

Randall: Who's....who's there?!

Voice: Randall...please....don't put yourself down like that...

Randall wipes away the tear's that were forming from his eyes.

Randall: I demand to know!

Voice:...Well...at least I kind of snapped you out of it...

Randall: Who ever you are...

Randall: Leave me alone!

Randall starred at the other cell's in his block, seeing no one.

Voice: Quiet Randall!

Randall, unsteadily, gets up.

Randall: Where are you! Show yourself!

Randall: I might as well know who's mocking me!

Voice: Boy....your sad and show and attitude at the same time...

Randall: What!? Show...me....who....you....are....now!

Voice: Randall...

Voice: If you promise to keep quiet and stop feeling down, I will....

Randall felt like he couldn't take anymore mocking around, so...

Randall: Fine...

Voice: Come to your cells window...

Randall:...Ok...

Randall jumped onto his bed, and looked out the window.

Randall:!!

He could see a monster outside, although, coated by the darkness of night. Apparently, this was a female voice, so the monster was female.

Randall: (Sniffle) Who...are you?

Carmyne: I'm Carmyne...

Randall: Who?

Carmyne:...I can't explain...

Randall: You better!

Carmyne: I can't...you wouldn't understand...

Randall:!!!

Lutina: Listen, I'm going to get you out of here....

Randall:....

He jumped down, and sat on the bed, his back to Carmyne.

Carmyne: Randall?

Randall:...What's the point?

Randall: I'll only mess things up....

Randall:...When I got that kid, I took care of her....

Randall: But then everything turned and I was banished...

Randall: Luckily I got back by some friends...

Randall: But I got here, being humiliated and hated for ten years...

Randall: But after I stopped my brother....I got some respect...

Randall: But then I got my brother and mom in danger...

Randall: And now....don't you see....

Randall: I make things worse....hurting myself...and the ones close to me....

Carmyne: Err! Randall snap out of it will ya?!

Carmyne: You noticed how many things happen to you....

Carmyne: Look at you now....

Carmyne: You've gotten this far without giving up....

Carmyne: You have potential to change things...

Carmyne: Your have a good heart Randall....

Randall:....

Carmyne:...So come on.....lets take that guy down and get your family back!

Randall:....

Randall: You may be a stranger.....but....I...trust you...

Randall turned his head, his face now had a grin on it, the sad face completely dissolved.

Randall: Bust me out of here Lutina!

Carmyne: That's the Randall!

Carmyne: Now stand back....

Randall gets up and gets against the bars, feeling that things have gone wrong for him, and he seemed hated and despised....he knew that he could pull through though the tough situation.

(CCCCCRRRRKKKK!)

Suddenly a shinning silver object was breaking the bar's on the window, it was a drill that was silent like a nail filer.

(CCCRRK)

One of the bars fell of.

*

After all of them had fallen off, Randall climbed onto the bed.

Randall: You know....I would get instant banishment if I was caught...

Carmyne: Not a chance....you were surprised this time.

Carmyne placed her arms around Randall's neck and pulled him up. Randall got back onto his four feet and looked at the shadowed creature.

Randall: Ahh....

He felt the cool air once again, breathing it in. The cell was musty and warm, the fresh air turned it into a heavenly breeze.

Carmyne: Getting hard to find the time to do that?

Randall: Guess...

Randall moved over to a street light, but stopped at it.

Randall: Carmyne....could I see you?

Carmyne: What do you mean?

Randall: I mean actually....

Carmyne: Oh....of course....

She moved into the light. Her body was like Randall. Lutina's scales were dark blue, blue eyes, purple and blue tail, a green stripe down her back, and instead of fronds, she had a stripes of red hair.

Randall: Whoa....

Carmyne: Randall....I know your worried and a little unsure about trusting a stranger...

Randall: Believe me I do....

Carmyne: Lets just say....I....know your family...

Randall: Really? Ok...who's my mom?

Carmyne: Naomi Boggs...

Randall: And my dad?

Carmyne: Rayford Boggs....

Randall: Good enough....for now...

Carmyne: Randall....I want to help you...

Randall: Well...could you....

He signaled his arms and tail as best he could.

Carmyne: Oh....(Whistle)

Randall:???....I said get off not sing.....

(SLASH)

Randall:???!!!

Randall moved his arms, and the cuffs came off, falling to the grassy ground, both cuffs split in halve.

Randall:!!??

Randall: How did you?

Voice: I'd knew you'd get into trouble...

Randall: (Gasp)

Appearing right in front of him....

Randall: Slade!?

Slade: Hi Randall...

Randall: I knew you could take shots like that!

Randall hugs him.

Slade: Uh...Randall...I know your concern but...

Randall:!! Oh...

Randall backed off.

Randall: So...your alright?

Slade shrugged.

Slade: I've felt better...

Randall: Oh....you think you could umm...

Randall signaled his tail, knowing the device couldn't be opened without a key.

Slade: Sure, sure...

Slade went over to his tail.

Slade: Stand still...I don't want to accidentally slice you.

Randall: (Gulp)

Slade moves his tail over to the Randall's.

Slade: Ok...

He flicked his tail. When it went down, it sliced the device off, but missed Randall's tail by a few centimeters, as Slade pulled his tail back.

Randall: Careful!

Randall moved his tail away.

Randall: Its the only one I got!

Slade: Randall, I' m good with my tail....

Randall:...

Randall: How do you know....Carmyne?

Slade:.....Were....friends.....

Randall:????

Slade: Shouldn't we be busy finding the keys and save your parents?

Randall:....Oh.......Oh no...

Randall sits down against the tree.

Carmyne: What's wrong?

Randall: I don't know what I did with my key!

Slade: Come on boyo think...

Randall: Remember Slade...

Randall: You took my memory of that...

Slade: Oh...I...did..

Carmyne: Slade! Now we have nothing!

Slade placed his top right hand onto his right cheek.

Slade: Wait a moment...

Slade: Randall....my diary..

Randall: What?

Slade: I recorded for you everyday of importance...

Slade: I must have something in there that gives a lead to were it is....

Randall:!!!

Randall hops up.

Randall: Ok then...

Slade: Where'd you put it...

Randall: My apartment...

Carmyne: Alright lets go...

*

Meanwhile....

In City Hall, Number one was walking....or whatever slugs do....though the halls, but stopped at a metal door. The door had an eye scanner and hand print identification...

Roz:....  
Roz placed a hand on the scanner, and it scanned, accepting the print. Then did the eye scan, which also was acceptable.

Voice: Voice pattern identification please....

Roz:....

Voice: Voice pattern identification please....

Roz: C.D.A agent number one ehh....

Voice:.......Verification.....accepted...

(CRRRKKKK)

The door opened with hissing.

Inside....the key was resting silently in an empty room, in the middle.

Roz:...

Roz reveled a smirk and grabbed the key.

*

(Knock! Knock!)

(Knock! Knock!)

Meanwhile, in the dungeon type room, everyone felt hopeless to find a way out. Sean was tapping the wall's bricks, trying to find a switch. Joy had watched him a while, but turned her attention to the others. Readagar and Sully were sitting down near her, playing Tic-Tac-Toe on the stone floor, both using there claws to engrave the circles and X's. Mike was against one of the near pillar's watching the game, but was more concerned about Celia.

(Knock! Knock!....)

Sean stopped.

Sean: (Sigh) Its no use...

Joy:.....I wonder where Randall's mom and brother is...

Readagar: Randall's surely still alive, so....

Readagar: There here....but probably under high security...

Readagar engraves an O in one of the spaces on the stone Tic-Tac-Toe board.

Sully: Were stuck aren't we?

Sean: Yes...I don't think your strength can....break those walls...

Sully:???

Sully looked at him, knowing that he was saying something else behind that sentence....

(ERRRKK!)

All:!!!!

Sean turned his head to the wall he was checking on. Suddenly the wall opened, revealing a dark hall. Without seeing what was inside, Sean rushed in. But when he got close, a force hit him back into the room. He fell on his back, onto the floor as the wall closed solid...

Sean: Eh....!!!! Ray!

Right on top of him was Rayford, beaten....

Joy: What?! 

Joy got up and went over, Ray and the others as well. Sean got up, gently placing Ray's head on the floor. He then kneeled down near his head and tapped the area between his fronds.

Sean: Ray?...

Ray:..........

Sean: Rayford?

Ray:.......(Cough!)

All:!!!

Ray's head lifted, his eyes clenching as he began coughing more, seeming out of breath. Ray lifted the top part of his body with his four hands as Sean began to pat his back.

Ray: (Coughing!)...Ehh...

Readagar: Ray! You ok!?

Sully: He's torn up!

Ray gulped trying to get what he wanted to say, out.

Ray: That....that lizard monster....ain't a monster...

Sean:...

Ray: He's...a...or rather was...a human...

All: (Gasp!)

*

Meanwhile, Randall, Carmyne, and Slade were looking around the apartment, looking for the Diary..

Slade: Err! Slade poked his head into the middle room, where Carmyne was looking out the window, and looked up to see Randall attached to the ceiling looking through the books sat high on a shelf.

Slade: Are you sure its here Randall?

Randall: It should be....

Randall turned, as Slade went back into the other room, to Carmyne.

Randall: Why aren't you helping!?

Carmyne: I need to keep watch for the C.D.A....

Randall jumped down onto his four feet. He was worried, knowing what the C.D.A would do to him...

Slade: Got it!

Randall:!!!!

Slade came out of the room, the diary in his hand. The others came over to him.

Slade: I think the last entry I did on you with that key is.....ah...

Slade:...My...last...entry...

*

"There was still something bothering me after years with Randall. That key Ray had entrusted him with. I am....worried for him. He's still young. I asked him what he would do to the key....As if knowing exactly what to do with it, he told me...."

Randall: Its a secret...

In Slade's home, a 15 (in human years) year old Randall was at the window, while Slade was near him. Slade: Randall you sure?

Randall: Yes...

Randall opened his top right hand, in the palm was the key....

Randall: Its my fathers....and it will be used in something...

Randall: A something me...him and Randolph were going to make together...

Slade:...

"The next day, he left here to go to somewhere I couldn't follow him. Later that night, he came back, the key not with him...Randall and Randolph began questioning about Rayford and Naomi.....I knew what I must do....I hope Randall and Randolph will forgive me....Sorry boys.

*

Carmyne: Is that all?

Slade: Yes...

Randall laughed a bit at himself, stammering back a bit, placing his left hands on the fireplace mantel.

Carmyne: What's so funny!?

Randall: Its so simple...why didn't I even remember..

Randall: Its in my Extractor..

Slade: That machine of yours? Is it still in the factory...

Randall:...Should be...

Randall: That was what me, Randolph, and my dad were going to make together...

Slade: Hmm...

Carmyne: When I passed there to get to the prison I saw high security...

Slade: Only a sly...conning....intelligent monster could get through that...

Slade grinned at Randall.  
Randall: Stop Slade your embarrassing me..

*

When the three got to M.I., they hid behind a bush, seeing guards at the M.I. entrance. Randall was observing them. They both looked pretty strong, and they even had guns...

Randall: Ehh...

He turned his head to Slade and Carmyne.

Randall: They might even think of killing me!

Slade: Randall, they can't...

Carmyne...

Slade: So...how you getting in...

Randall: Well....Slade, you and Carmyne try to distract them, I'll get inside...

Slade: Ok...

Randall slithered between the bushes, letting the night coat his body in darkness as he slinked on the blowing grass.....

Carmyne: Slade...

Slade:...Carmyne....He needs to do this alone...

Carmyne:...

*

As Randall climbed the wall, he could see the front guards chasing Carmyne and Slade. The guards, being as not observant, knew the two looked like Randall, but it actually wasn't him.

Randall: ( Talk about many monsters looking like you...)

He climbed near the windows. Randall looked through to see exactly what he wanted. Inside was Floor F, Fungus inside...

Randall: Hmph...

He used his top hands to slowly lifted the windows bottom halve up and, using his rail thin body, went through the small crack, and entered the floor. He went on all eight's to get behind Fungus, who was laying his head on Randall's station table.

Fungus:....(Sniffle)

Randall: (This is too priceless....!)

Randall placed his arms back.

Randall: FUNGUS!

Fungus: AHHHH!

Fungus jumped and turned around, scared out of his wits. Randall stood there and laughed, but didn't know Fungus switched to a happy mood when he saw Randall.

Fungus: Randall!

He hugged him.

Fungus: You got out...!

Randall: Ehh, get off me!

Randall pushed him off.

Fungus: S-Sorry..

Randall: Don't ever do that!

Randall: Ehh...whatever...

Fungus: Is just...when I saw them take you away I thought they would...(Gulp)

Randall: (I'm probably glad no one visited me except that girl...)

Randall: Listen, waste your time on happiness later...

Randall: I want you to pay close attention...

Randall: Is the entrance to my lab still where it should be?

Fungus: Yes...

Randall: The Extractor....is it safe?

Fungus: Yes...should be...

Randall looked into the entrance of the floor, but then to Fungus.

Randall: Ok, your coming with me..

*

Randall and Fungus had found the entrance, repaired years ago, and were trailing the pipe filled halls finding the lab. Randall was to the right, Fungus beside him.

Fungus: R-Randall....

Randall wanting a conversation, but didn't turn his head because he was still worrying about his friends and family.

Randall: Yeah Fungus...

Fungus: I....was really worried when they took you....

Randall turned his head, a little confused.

Randall: Your not lying are you?...

Fungus: N-No....

Randall:....You never were worried about me...

Fungus: I thought you didn't want me too...

Randall decided to switch the topic. He still had the old hate of the incident inside him.....

Randall:....What happen to you after the incident...you never told me....

Fungus:...S...Sully made me...one on the floor...

Randall:...So...it didn't matter if you were working with me or not huh?...

Fungus:... 

Randall:....But...

Randall: There was one thing I liked about you....

Fungus:...What's that?

Randall: Your loyal...

Fungus:???

Randall saw the confused face on him.

Randall: Notice how you didn't tell anyone about our.....plan...

Fungus: Oh...

Randall: You didn't turn me in....(Unlike Sullivan....I think...)

Fungus: Oh...thanks Randall....

Randall:......There she is...

Randall went to a jog pace as he and Fungus entered his lab.

Randall: Old spit and polish work a?

The Extractor seemed to have a silver coating on it, making it seem brand new...

Fungus: Did you do this? 

Randall: While you were off doing what we monsters shouldn't do....yes...

Fungus:...

Randall: Now that key...

Randall went over to the control panel and turned on the Extractor. Again the hissing of the machine started. To Randall it was the sound of success, to Fungus, it was a sound he wished he wouldn't her again.

Randall: Now...

He went over to the side of the machine, stopping at a huge circular metal piece in its body. He seemed to open it.

Fungus:???

When it was open, there was a sound recorder in it.

Randall: Hmm...oh yeah

Randall roared at the recorder just like he used with any kid. Then the red light on the right side turned green. Then on the left side of the of the control panel, a small hole opened up. A secret compartment. Randall closed the machine's side and looked at Fungus.

Fungus: You never told me about that...

Randall: Why do you think I came up with this machine....

He heads over to the side and places his bottom right hand in the compartment on the side of the panel.

Fungus:...

Randall: Aha!

He pulled out a gold key, the twin of the one found in Ray's medal.

Randall: Finally!

Fungus: Sullivan...told me everything about what's going on...

Randall looked at the key.

Randall: Oh he did...

He gripped the key in his hand, making sure it wouldn't slip out.

Randall: I don't trust that fur ball anymore...

He suddenly remembered the dart in his neck, of how Sullivan got him in that situation.

Randall: (Still....he was with everyone when they came...)

Randall: ( Ehh....he probably lead them to that trap...)

Fungus:...What are you going to do...?

Randall shook the thought from his mind.

Randall: Well.....the other key is safe at City Hall...so...

Randall: I'll give them this key in exchange for my friends and family.....

Randall: The machine can't work with just one...

Fungus:....How are you getting back?

Randall stood there for a second, not knowing actually how to get back.

Randall: I...I...

(ERRRMM! ERRRMM!)

Both:!!?

Suddenly, the whole lab and pipe halls were filed with flashing red lights. A loud alarm was going off, and Randall and Fungus knew what it was.

Randall: C.D.A!

Fungus stammered in fear.

Randall: Ehh..

He looked around.

Randall: Ah...

Above the Extractor was an area that lead into a crawl space that lead to the factory's main power grid.

Randall: Ah...Fungus follow me!

Randall went over to the Extractor and climbed on top, as he helped Fungus up. They then climbed into a very low, but very open area. The area was filled with pipes and wires, and hissing sounds, lights, and various lighting. Randall and Fungus finally got up, and crawled as fast as they could through the low place. Soon they stopped hearing a very...strange sound near them. Fungus sat down in a small lit area.

Fungus: I....never...ran....so fast in my life...

Randall was still on all eights, trying to find a small crack in the floor to look through.

Randall: Not even when we chased Sullivan and Wazowski that one time...

Fungus: Well I did get allot of air practice..

Randall:....

Fungus: What's that sound?

(VVVVRRRRMMMM....VVVVRRRRMMMM...)

Randall: Hmm...That's Monsters Inc.'s power grid...

Randall: Where all the power is generated to the city....

Fungus: I never heard of that room...

Randall: Only I know about it....me and the....CEO's...

Fungus: Will we have to go through it?

Randall:....

He found a small space between two pipes and looked through.

Randall: Ehh...

Two agents were standing in the hall below them...

Randall: Yeah...

*

Randall and Fungus arrived at a very small, crawl through door. Randall opened it, then they were each blinded by blue lights.

Both: Ehh! 

Randall's eyes could adapt to the sudden lighting, but Fungus's couldn't.

Fungus: I can't see....!

Randall: Just hold on to me! 

Fungus took a hold of Randall's bottom right arm, as Randall jumped into the door.

*

Inside, the room was glowing bright blue, a thin walkway leading to a similar crawl through door was to the wall where the two had gotten in. The room was big enough for them to stand in. Randall guided across the thin ledge while supporting through. In front of them was a spinning metal pieces, with in them, was a giant blue orb changing from blue to dark blue. there were many holes with wires behind it. The function of the grid was to transport power to the city. The scream/laugh power would come from the bottom wires connecting to the blue orb. The orb was codenamed the "The Changer". The Changers purpose was to change the scream or laugh into energy to be transported to the rest of the city. Not only was it a valuable piece of the company, it was considered very dangerous.....

Randall: Oh jeez....!

Randall himself had never been in this room before....

*

Meanwhile in an office of Monsters inc....the room was empty and none were outside....

(Smash!)

One of the ceiling panels from above fell to the floor, and Randall jumped down to the floor, helping Fungus down as well.

Fungus: You alright?

Randall: Yeah...

He rubbed his eyes....

Randall: Yeah...just...fine...

Randall: Now...we only need to find a do...

(Ring! Ring!)

Randall:!!!!

The office's phone rang.

Fungus: What?

Randall:...

Randall slowly went over and picked it up.

Randall: Hello?

Reptile: Hi Randall...

Randall:!!!!!

Reptile: Remember that key you promised me...

Reptile: Well if you want your friends and family back...

Reptile: Then listen carefully...

Randall:........

The chapter was hard to complete due to my annoying sisters hogging the phone like....can't say...Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Annoncment!

****

!Announcement!

This is a message for all those Randall, and M.I.., fan's! You want to speak to Pete Docter!? You want a sequel!? You want Randall to return!? Well lucky for all of you! There is a forum that will be sent to Pete Docter on February 22! M.I. fan's will be able to send you questions to Pete in that forum! Then at Feb. 22 it will be sent to him! You want to contact him and help us all get a sequel? Then send your sequel questions (Example: Is there going to be a sequel?) and various info (Example: Steve Buscemi and Billy Crystal want to act out those characters in a sequel). How do you get there? Well got to Joy's Randall Fans United site, go to the side bar, then click on the topic "Support MI2". When you get there, read the first paragraph so you know what to do, and click on the words "CLICK HERE TO VISIT". Then click "Add Reply", send you questions in and help us with obtaining a sequel with Randall's return. Please help in this forum, the more questions of an M.I sequel, Randall's return, and various info to them, that will get there heads thinking that "Hey, we need a sequel! These people are raving for one! We gotta do this!". The more we have, the better chance we have!

Thank you for reading.....

Sean Fogle-Author 


	18. A Deal

This chapter is where many changes happen....some good....some bad......you'll see....

Chapter 17 A Deal

Randall stood there, unsure of what to think.

Reptile: Listen....I want those keys now!

Randall: I'll....give them to you if you free my family and friends!

Reptile:...Deal...

Reptile: To get back here, us the door in that...what do you call it...

Reptile: Oh yes.....Scare Floor...

Reptile: A door is set up for you there...  
Reptile: Now.....just give me what I want...and you'll get what you want...

Reptile: (Chuckle) Good luck...

Reptiles line cut off.

Randall:!!!

He placed the phone back.

Fungus: What?

Randall flipped the key in the air and caught it with his bottom left hand.

Randall:...I'm saving my family....

Randall turned to Fungus.

Randall: Fungus.....you prepared to help me?

Fungus:...Sure Randall...

Randall: I mean...really help me...  
Fungus:????

*

Randall was at the entrance to Scare Floor F. He asked Fungus to actually 2319 himself to be used a the C.D.A. distraction. Randall was concerned if he was hurt, but not much. After checking to see if he was alright, he went to the Floor. He made his way down the hall, to his station.

Randall:....

In the station was a red door, its handle made of pure diamond.

Randall:...(Must lead to his own room....)

Randall: Well....he better had kept his promise...

*

Meanwhile....The monster was watching in the video screen room, seeing Randall on one of the screens.

Reptile: Hmm....

????: Sir....what to we do with him?

Reptile: We have a deal...lets see how good he is...

Reptile: You placed the door outside the facility right?

????: Of course....and I released the dogs as well...

Reptile: What?!

The reptile turned to the human, gabbing his shirt with all of his four hands.

Reptile: You released the dogs!

????: I thought you wanted me to!

Reptile: Your useless! I said I want him alive!

He threw the human to the ground and exited the room 

*

Randall had much thought in a plan, but went ahead and entered the door. When he closed it behind him...the door's power went off.....

*

Randall: What?!

Randall could see the door wasn't placed in a building at all. It was placed in an open field of grass and trees.

Randall: !!!!

He could see that it was night, and up ahead was a huge building. The building had many humans with guns, search lights, and gates.

Randall: !!!

He turned to see the door was placed into the ground. He grabbed the handle and turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Randall:!!!

It opened up revealing more of the field, the door was no longer connected to the Monster World.

Randall: He tricked me!

Randall: Eh...

Randall turned to the facility.

Randall: Hmph...he wants to make this hard for me......fine!

Randall needed to get inside himself, knowing this, he wasn't sure this was going to be easy.....

Randall: (Sigh)...Mom....Dad....here I come...

(Howl)

Randall:!!!!!!!

He slowly turned his head around.

(Howl)

Randall: AHHH!

Racing toward him were six pit bull dogs...

Randall: AHH!

Randall got on all eights and ran towards the building. He looked behind him to see the dogs teeth and eyes.

Randall: Ehh!

He focused to run faster as the dogs gained on him. Randall had ran from dogs before, he usually got caught more times than he escaped, but that's only because it was his first time. He did know what would happen if he was caught....

Randall: (Come on! Come on!)

Ahead, he could see the walls surrounding the building, he knew he was safe now....He turned his to the dogs.

Randall: Hey dogs! Want to chew on something!

He attached to the wall an ran up it, dropping down on the other side on all eights.

(Slam! Slam!)

Randall grinned.

Randall: (Chuckle) Sorry boys...but I don't fancy cement....

The dogs were gone.....but now he had to get in. He was in a dark area next to a warehouse, he could see a search light at the front of the warehouse, but its range couldn't reach him.

Randall: Ok.........

He figured options to get in. He moved to the back of the warehouse and looked over the corner.

Randall: Hmm...

In the distance was a heavily bunker that seemed to lead into the ground.

Randall:....

There were two search lights and four men passing it.

Randall: (Now....how do I get in...)

He looked around seeing nothing useable.

Randall: Nothing...Hmm...

He looked up seeing a ventilation system that lead into the warehouse he was at.

Randall: (Maybe they store something useful....)

Randall went up the warehouse wall and into the vent.

*

In the ware house's ceiling, one of the shafts broke open. Randall fell down but caught himself with his limbs. He got to his feet and looked around.

Randall: Whoa!

Scattered about the room were crates of gun's, machine gun turrets, rocket launchers, cages, many can's of chemicals, and needles. Randall was shocked, but could tell what they were to be used for....

Randall: (He's thinking of capturing monsters....)

Randall: That.....monster! How could he!...Ehh...

He walked around trying to find anything that would help.

Randall: Ah...

He went over to a crate and lifted its top off. Inside were grenades, but they were flash grenades.

Randall: Good...

He grabbed two and placed them in his bottom hands. He found a bag that he placed under his bottom left arm. He placed the flash grenades in it, and some smoke grenades he found in another crate.

Randall: Ok...its time...

He went out of the warehouse through the vent.

*

Randall:....

He was waiting at the corner, wondering how to plan it out...

Randall: (Hey...wait...I can...stupid....stupid...)

Randall places the back behind his back, and turned invisible. If you looked at the front of him, you wouldn't see the back his bottom hands were holding behind his back. He knew the....armory would 

Randall: (Ok....I hope it lasts....)

He slowly moved in a curve motion to the bunker, seeing the marching men closer and closer, and the search lights bearing down on the ground.

Randall: (Careful....)

Randall was concerned about three things at one time. Keeping himself invisible, not dropping the back, and loosing the key in his top right hand, which he had used to grip the key so it wouldn't leave him. He made his way to the de-elevated area that led to the bunkers door.

Randall: Uh oh...

He suddenly felt something moving in the bag. He caught sight to see one of the grenades falling out of the bag....

Randall:!!!!

One of the flash grenades fell out.

Randall: (No, no, no!)

It fell to the ground and rolled over to the four men.

Randall:!!!!

The grenade stopped at one of them, making all four stop and look at it....

Solider: What is this doing here?

Solider2:Those warehouses are sealed!...

Randall took this time to run into the bunker, but one of the guards noticed the floating bag heading in....

Solider3: Did you see that!?

Solider4: Seems our spectator friend is here....

Soilder1: Does the boss want us to capture him...

Soilder4: No...

All:???

*

Inside the halls were white and had number markings on them. It seemed like the place was a combination of a huge lab and military facility....

Randall: Ok...

He stopped any movement he made.....hearing no foot steps....

Randall: (Everyone's probably guarding that base...)

He slowly transcended the hall's looking for anything that might lead to his family or that reptile...

Randall:........

He had gotten to another hall that had many steel doors, as Randall tried, he couldn't open them.

Randall: (Whisper) Mom.....Randolph?....Sean?...Joy?....Dad?

Nothing.

Randall: (He must have them with him....waiting for me...)

Randall continued, trying to find a map or something.....He came upon some offices but noted that none had a map. He tried a couple, but none suited his purpose. As he finished closing the door to an office, he could hear voices coming to the hall.

Randall:....

He didn't panic, knowing he was still invisible.

Randall: ( They just try....huh?!)

He looked down at his body, seeing that it was returning to its normal state.

Randall:!!!!

He ran into the office.

*

Randall hid behind the desk in the office. When he got under there, he tired to turn invisible. It didn't work. It was if this place somehow made it so you can only turn invisible once...

Randall: Great...

Voice: Wait I just need to get something in my office...

Randall: Ehh...

*

(ERRKK)

The door opened and a human stepped in. He went over to the desk and picked up a file. he turned to the door and reached for the knob. But then....he stopped, tuning back to the desk...

Human:???

He went over to it...

Human: Hmm...

He bent down and looked behind it.

Human: Huh?

Nothing was there....

Human:???

He stood up straight and scratched his head.

Human: I could have sworn...

Behind the human, on one of the ceilings panels...Randall's tail could be seen heading into the ceiling...

Human: Oh well...

*

Randall looked through a crack in the ceiling panels to see the human leave.

Randall: (Chuckle)

He straightened his tail back to its original position and continued through a series of white ceiling tiles and small pipes.....

*

Meanwhile in the living room which the reptile and Ray were in, everyone was accounted for. The reptile was near the fire, a pocket watch in his top left hand, looking at it. Ray, Rayford, and Sully were cuffed together, making them unable to move. Sean was cuffed and held by a guard. Joy and Mike were also held the same way. Other men with gun's were around....

Reptile:.....He's late....

Reptile: But I would say that if he survived the dogs...

Reptile: I suppose its fine....

Ray: Dogs!

Reptile: Yes....my own personal pack....

Ray:!!!!

Readagar: You wont get away with this! Randall will come and show you a thing or two!

Sully:...

Joy: Yeah! You think your so tough!

Reptile turned to Joy.

Reptile: I don't think it dear lady....I am...

Joy:!!!!

Sean smiled at that turning to the reptile. 

Sean: They say that those who don't resort to violence are the toughest of the people....

Reptile: Who would say that!?

Sean: Me...

Reptile:!!!!

*

Randall had made his way past several rooms, then climbed down a series of pipes to a lower level.....soon...he came to what he was looking for. He was on the ceiling panels of the room where everyone was....

Randall: (Bingo!.....He wants an entrance...I'll give him one...)

Randall pulled out the smoke grenades from the bag.

*

Readagar: What are you trying to accomplish!

Reptile: Oh....I can't tell it now...were missing guests...

Readagar:!!! Eh...don't even think you'll hurt Randall's mom and brother as well!

Sean:....(Hello....Good thinking Ran...)

From a crack in the ceiling, the gas was coming in....

Human: Uh boss...

Reptile: What is it you buffoon?

Human: Is that normal sir?

Reptile: What isn't no...(Coughing)

Soon a full smoke grenade was dropped to the ground, sending up more gas.

Everyone: (Coughing)

Randall's figure can be seen dropping from the ceiling as gas filled the room....

*

After sometime the door to the room opened....Inside, everyone was untied and the reptile and his guards were still coughing.

Sully: Randall your alive!

Mike: Thanks Lizard boy!

Randall: Yeah whatever!

Randall turned to the door's exit, but he was soon caught with a face of which he feared......He stopped dead black....knowing who this was....

????: Hello monster....

Randall stepped back, seeing the guards from inside the room get up and trail there guns on the nearest monster.

Randall: No, no, no!

????: Yes its me...

The gas cleared and Joy and Sean took a look at what Randall was helpless to look at.

Sean: Now I know who you are!

Joy: Who!?

Randall: H...H...Hands!  
Hands: That's right!

Hands slugged Randall in the right cheek, causing the monster to fall to the floor.

Joy: No! It can't be!

Hands: Well...if it ain't the kicker...

Joy:!!! I'd kick you to the moon right now!

Hands: (Chuckle) She has a fighting spirit a Randall?

Hands was about to kick him in the stomach when...

Reptile: Stop Hands...

Hands:.....

Reptile: We'll deal with your......whatever it is...later..

The reptile lifted Randall to his feet, who was still shocked at the hunter's face.

Reptile: Lets make this a proper exchange Randall...I'm a man of my word...

Reptile: Dazzling entrance I might add...

Randall:?!?!?

Hands: Why don't I just take the key!?

Reptile: No...I think I'll...show him...Oblivion...

Randall:...

All:???

*

Soon, everyone was following the reptile. Randall was beside him, as the guards force him to walk beside him. The others could only move along.

Randall: What about my mom and brother!?

Reptile: Oh....there waiting for you there...

Randall: You better not be lying to me!

Randall: Because if you are...!

Reptile: Randall please....lets take this out like civilized....lifeforms....

Randall:???

Randall kept quiet, mad that his plan had failed by the shock of the hunter that had tried to sell him off as a circus freak....or rather kill him. Soon they al stopped at a door labeled "Project OBLIV."

The reptile punched in a code, and the door opened...

All:!!!!

The room was a large dome that seemed to have many floors. In the middle was a large sheet cover something. The room's wall's were full of scream canisters from Monsters Inc., each one of them filled with scream power. Below were many power generators and cooling systems. Whatever Oblivion was, it required allot of power, and seemed to be cooled down after it had done its job....Around were many computers, boards, circuits, wires, pipes, anything mechanical was around. The room itself was vast and silver colored...

Reptile: This is where your machine Rayford...rests...

The guard holding Rayford came up, then everyone else came in. Although, Rayford wasn't tied up. 

Ray:....Son...you alright?

Randall: Yes dad.....Where's brother and mom?!

Reptile: Of course...

The reptile was given a walkie-talkie by one of the guards.

Reptile: Bring them in.....

The reptile lowered the talkies antenna and looked over by another door close to the one they came in. Soon two guards came out. Each on e was holding Naomi and Randolph.

Ray: Son! Naomi!

Randall: Mom! Brother!

Randall went over to the two, as did Rayford.

Human: Sir I...  
Reptile: Let them...

The two guards holding Naomi and Randolph let go, backing off to guard the door. The two ran to the other two. When they met, the hugged each other.

Naomi: Finally....(Crying) I have my boy's back....

Ray: Together again...

Randolph: Yes...again...

Randall: A family....what I always wanted...

The each hugged individually. Sean looked over, smirking with a smile, but it also showed some kind of irony type of smirk. Joy noticed this, unsure of his intention to do that.

Ray: Yes....and this time....

Naomi: Its all of us...

Randolph hugged Randall.

Randolph: Brother....lets start again...like I said...

Randall: We will...

A tear ran down his face as he hugged Randolph back. Soon the black reptile's calm face turned to an anger type one.

Reptile: Ahem!

Randall turned to him

Reptile: Our deal Randall...

Randall could hear the guards cock there guns.

Reptile: Remember...

Randall:...

Randall opened the palm of his hand, revealing the key....he also kept his bottom left hand clenched ever since he started walking through the hall with the monster. 

Randall:...

He hid a smirk that was about to come on his face, knowing that he had only one key and was now giving that one key to him.

Randall: Alright...release my friends first!

Reptile: As will...

He snaps his top right fingers and the guards release everyone, who then ran over to Randall and his family.

Sean: Thanks Ran..

Randall: Yeah...

Joy: You ok?

Randall: Yeah....a little worn out is all....you?

Sully: Were all fine...

Sean: Like he asked you?

Sully:?????

Reptile: Oh this is getting mushy....the keys Randall!

Ray: Son! Don't give it to him! You don't know what he can do with it!

Randall: Its a fair trade dad...

Randall: I'm a fair player in these things...

Ray:???

Randolph smirked, finally knowing what his brother was so sneaky about.

Naomi: Son....

Randall turned to his mother.

Naomi: Be careful...

Randall nodded and slowly went over to the reptile. Now they were fairly close to each other...

Reptile: That's a good boy... 

Randall: Quite you!......Who are you anyhow?!

Reptile: (Chuckle) Of course.....

Reptile: We've been in so much lately we haven't been fully introduced...

Luther: The name is Luther... 

Randall: Luther....

Randall: Why are you doing all this anyhow?!

Randall: Hurting my family!

Luther: Faintly because...its for revenge...

Luther: I'm sure you understand that...

Randall turned his head to Sully, but then back.

Randall: Revenge for what?

Luther: Honestly, I'll tell you once you give me those keys!

Randall:....I give you the key....and we leave..

Luther: Of course....

Luther: I live by my word...

Luther: I have nothing against you....so you can trust me...

Randall: Yeah? What about those dogs?!

Luther cockeyed Hands who was near him, starring at Randall...

Luther: A little mistake..

Randall saw who he cockeyed.

Randall: What about Hands.. 

Randall: I know you have him because of what he has against me...

Luther: Oh him...

Luther: He knew much about tracking you....

Luther: So...he's under me now...

Randall starred at Hands, each of them having the same eye's.

Luther: Now....we stop this talking for now....Randall...

Randall:......

Randall reveals the key.

Randall: Honestly Luther.....you really never hurt me..

Luther: Well...lets just say I....know what you've been through...

Randall:.....

Luther slowly takes the key, taking it out of Randall's hand.

WHAT! Hands is back! Yes, the hunter who me and Joy saved Randall from way back when! He's back and is capable of anything! And Randall giving the key to Luther! On a more lightning note, Randall has his family back! But...what will happen???..................... 


	19. Questions And Answers

This chapter is yet another turning one. I don't know about you, but I like the suspense in it....well....one part of it is shocking I think. Much of it is talk in the beginning. 

Chapter 18 Questions And Answers

Luther took the key, looking at it.

Luther: Fair bargain a Randall?

Randall grinned.

Randall: Of course it is....

Luther: Now.....the other one.....

Randall:....You want the other one?

Randall shakes his closed hand.

Randall: Then let us go...

Hands: Why don't I just rip off that arm and give it to you!

Randall:!!!

Luther: No need...

Luther:...Randall...

Luther snaps his fingers. At that, one of the guards grabbed Rayford's cuffed hands, and brings him over to the two.

Sean:!!!

Sean and Readagar were about to head over, but the sound of a gun behind them halted there action.

Readagar: Err...

The three were now near each other.

Ray: You don't have to be ruff like that!

Luther: Sometimes force is the only way to get what you want....

Ray:!!!....You ok son?

Randall: Yes....so...what Luther?

Luther:....

Luther: I will let you go...

Randall: No! I'm not going without everyone!

Luther: (Sigh)....Alright...but...

Luther grabs Rayford's arms, letting the guard release his grip.

Ray: Ehh!

Randall:!!!

Luther: I'll let you and them go...

Luther: But Rayford here.....stay's with me...

Randall: What! No!

Luther: Listen Randall...I'm giving you a chance here...

Luther: You see.....

Luther: I have what I need....

Luther: Tricking me....will get you nowhere..

Randall:!!!

Luther places up his bottom right hand.....revealing the other key.

Randall: WHAT!

Randall backed away...shocked.

Luther: Of course!

Luther threw Rayford into the hands of the guard holding him before.

Sean: How did you get that!

Joy: !!!!

Readagar: It was securely protected!  
Ray: Only Number one and the B.O.D can access it!

Luther didn't seem to even care what he said.

Luther: Being a monster has given me a special.....ability.. 

Luther: You see...I can become...

(SSSHHH)

Randall stepped back, seeing Luther bubbling....his skin judging in and out.

Randall:!!!!

After a short time, everyone stood in amazement at Luther.....Randall was shocked, not knowing how much of a mistake he made...In front of him....was Roz....

Randall: WHAT! Impossible!

Sully: Roz!?

Mike: Oh no....she's gonna kill me....

Roz: I can become anything I wish...

Sean:!!!!

Joy: Oh my god!

Readagar: It can't be!

Roz: Yes....I can morph into monsters....

In a split second, Roz turned back into Luther.....

Luther: I simply touch the monster....and I get the D.N.A....

Luther: I kind of admire it....

Luther strays beck, Randall still in shock, Naomi was simply astonished, as was Randolph of this.

Luther: In the end...

He tosses the keys to one of the scientists near the covered machine.

Luther: I win!

Randall finally shook out.

Randall: Why are you doing this!

Luther: What? Destroy your world?

Randall: Yes! You can't just let a whole world pay for revenge!

Luther: Oh really Randall?

Randall:????

Luther: Let me tell you why I'm doing all of this!

Luther shot a glance at Ray.

Luther: Every since that accident with being turned....into this...

Luther: I was at first shocked...

Luther: But then thought I was gifted with ability's that would better me...

Luther: I soon learned of what it would do...

Luther: You see....I am a family man...

Luther: A wife and daughter...

Luther: But when I returned, hopefully to explain what had happen...

Luther:....I was outcasted...

Luther: My form is hated...

Luther: Because of what I am....I can no longer spend time with them!

Luther went back over to the two.

Luther: No longer will I be able to hug my wife when I come home!

Luther: No longer will I be able to kiss the cheek of my daughter when she goes to school!

Luther: No longer will I live a life with them!

Luther: Because of you!

Luther punches Rayford in the face.

(SMACK!)

Randall: Hey!

Randall grabs Luther's right arms. Luther then pushed Randall back, making him fall to the floor on his back. The others came over to him.

Randall: Ehh!...

Naomi: Son! You alright!

Randall: Yeah...

Luther looked enraged by what he had been saying. He turned to Ray, who was angrily looking back at him. Randall got up, feeling glad to have everyone behind him.

Sean: Why don't you just transform into your normal self!

Luther:.....

Luther:...I cannot.....

Luther: I have discovered that I can only change into a monster...

Randall: So....your....doing all this...

Randall:...Because...you can't see your family?!

Luther: These men...

Luther: Are loyal to me...

Luther: But the pain of not being with them...leaves a scar...

Luther: But...You precious daddy here is an exception...

Luther: Of course...

Luther: I was hated and out cast by my wife...

Luther: Other men such as the police keep me away from there... 

Luther: And when I returned one time to see them again...

Luther: They were gone...

Luther: My family left me...

Luther: But yours...

Luther: Yours were just tooken...but then you got them back...

Randall: Why must everyone pay for what you did to yourself!

Luther: What?

Randall: You made yourself what you are!

Luther: (Growl)

Scientist: Sir! The machine is ready! 

Luther: Wait..

Luther: Randall....You and them can go....but your father stays with me...

Ray:!!!

Randall:!!!!...

Randall tries to think of a plan. At that, Hands went up to Luther, and whispered to him.

Hands: What about getting the machine to that world!?

Luther: I'll handle it...

Hands back's off.

Luther: Sorry Randall...but daddy stay's here...

Randolph: What make you think we'll allow that!

Randolph came up, standing beside his brother.

Randolph: You not winning against the Boggs!

Luther: (Laughing) Poor kid.....I admire both of you...

Randall: Shut up! 

Randall: You may have many humans on your side...but still! 

Randall: Your not getting away with this!

Luther: (Sigh)......Randall...I don't want to hurt you...

Luther went nearer and stopped.

Luther: Because.

(SSSHHH!)

Suddenly....starring at Randall....was Sully.

Randall: You! Your the one who....!

Luther(Sully): Yes Randall.....you must be reminded of that day....

Luther(Sully): Things like that change a life....

Randall looked at the real Sully, who looked back at him. Suddenly, both of them remembered that day.......still unable to forgive and forget. Randall turned back to Luther, who was now his original form, in defeat of memories....

Luther: By all means....

Luther: You all should leave...

Luther:.....Good bye....

About 10 men with guns came over to the group.

Randall:!!!!

Luther: You monsters will be the only ones living....sad ain't it?

Randall: Err! You let my dad go n...

(SMASH!)

Randall clunked to the floor, his forehead bleeding from a crack. Intentionally, Hands had hit Randall with the butt of his machine gun.

Naomi: Son!

Randolph: Randall!!!!

The two kneeled down, the others were held by the solider men.

Luther: Hands!

Hands: He deserves it...

Ray: Son! You o....

(SHHIIICCKK)

The man holding Ray stuck a syringes needle into Ray's neck and injected a fluid. After the fluid was gone, Ray was knocked out.

Luther: Bring in a stretcher.....

Soon...Randolph and Naomi were held by other guards as two men carrying a stretcher came in and placed Randall on it.

Sean: What are you doing with us!

Luther: Each of you will be placed in a facility not far from here until this is over....

Luther: Good bye...

With force, each of them was carried out..........Luther turned to Rayford.

Luther: Fine young boy of yours....

Luther punched Ray in the face again, causing some ectoplasm to fall out of his mouth.....

Luther:....Alright then....follow me....Lets get this thing to Monstropolis....

*

The group was placed into the back of a steel walled truck. Randall was at the back, his back on the long steel "bench", still bleeding but was being cared by Joy and Naomi near him. Randolph was near also, looking at his brother. Readagar was looking at his own hands, which were locked into special cuffs that made him unable to extend his claws. Sully was beside Readagar and Mike was beside Randolph. Both of them seemed down with feelings of remorse for some reason. Sean was at the end corner near Mike, tapping on the steel walls......

Sully:....Its over ain't it....

No one stopped what they were doing, but were in on the conversation.

Sully: Now....Monstropolis would be destroyed...

Mike: Yeah...

A tear ran down Mikes face.

Mike: And I wont be able to see Celia's bright face again!

Mike placed his head on the monster next to him, in response, Randolph pushed him off.

Randolph: Oh suck it up Wazowski!

Mike:....

Sully: He's right though....

Sully: Everyone in the city will be....

Sully:...Gone...

Joy:....Why....

Naomi: First my son...now his home....and....Ray....

Randolph placed his arms around himself.

Randolph: Yeah...We were going to be a family again too....

Readagar:....Strange....

Readagar: I never thought it would end with us being the only monsters left....  
Sully:....What's gonna happen to us? 

Mike: What you'd expect...put on a hoola skirt and dance to the tune of AAAhhhwaii....

Joy: You mean Hawaii....

Mike: Yeah...

Readagar: There more likely experiment on us....

Sean:.....

Randolph: Oh come on! There's got to be some way outta here! 

Readagar looked at the walls.

Readagar: If my claws could get out of this thing.....and if the wall's were weakened....

Sully: I tried...I can't even make a dent....

Naomi: So....that's it!

Naomi stood up.

Naomi: Let our home be destroyed!

Naomi: Along with my husband!

Naomi: Then watch my boy's become science experiments!

Naomi: I won't let that happen!

At that, everyone was starring at her. In her eyes formed tears. At that, she sat down, as Randolph placed his right arms behind her.

Sully:....

Mike:....

Readagar:....

Sean:....Hmm....

All:???

Sean:....I think....I got us a way to get out of here...

All: WHAT!? 

Sully: How!? We tried....

Sean: Sullivan....can you get that thing off Readagar?

Sully: I...I could try...

Sean: Do it...

Not knowing what he had up, Sully went over and tried to use his strength to split the cuffs into two.

Randolph: Hmm...

Sully could only get it to split a bit, but it wasn't good enough.

Sean: Come on Sullivan....

Sean: If you handled Randall well I'm sure cuffs aren't that different.....

Sully could see what he was talking about.

Randolph: Hold on...

Randolph got up and kneeled down on the device.

Randolph: Ok...

He placed his teeth on the device.

(ZZZTT)

Readagar: Hey carefully!

(ZZZZTTT)

(CLUNK!)

The gadget fell on the floor, Readagars hands free.

Readagar: Phew....

Sean picked up the device looking at it...

Sean: Aha...

Mike: What's the big secret?

Joy: Yeah?

Sean: This is what I thought it was...

Sean: These are a kind of electrical cuffs....

Randolph: Meaning?

Sean: There are meaning there are wires in here that can conduct heat....

Sean: So we can use it to weaken this wall....

Readagar: Really!

Sean: Yes....

Naomi:....

*

At the front, two....unarmed men were driving the vehicle.

Human: So he said he's gonna dump the redhead for that candy girl in Vegas...

Human2: And...

Human: So he say's "I don't like redheads, but I'll take milk duds any day!"

Both: Laughing!

Voice: Well your quite the comedian

Human: Thanks...umm....!!!!

To the window of the driver seat was Sean's face.

Sean: Sorry sir....you don't have a license!

Suddenly, he went over and opened up the door which was carelessly left open. He then punched the driver into the other one, then he double kicked and sent them flying out of the opposite door.

Sean: Be sure to get one!

He closed the door, and turned the wheel, making the truck skid to a stop.

Readagar's head popped into view of the driver side.

Readagar: They gone!?

Sean: Yeah, just tell everyone to hold on, I got this....

Readagar nodded.

*

Joy: He get it ok?

Readagar: Yeah...

Readagar retracted his claws.

Readagar: I could have done better....

Randolph: Now....what do we do when we get back?

Sully:....

Naomi: We have to save Ray....and stop that monster....

Joy: But how...?

Voice: We....just have to stop that machine....

Joy looked down to see Randall's eyes open.

Joy: Oh Randall your alright....

She placed her right hand across his neck and hugged him, making Randall smile a bit.

Naomi: Son you alright?!

Randall: Yeah...it just...knocked me out a bit....I'm fine....

Naomi:...  
Randolph: That's my brother for ya....

Sully:......

Mike: Well....guess we all are going to have to stop this right?

Readagar: What was your first clue?

Mike: Just saying....

Readagar: Uh huh sure...

Randolph: Guess were Monstropolis last hope....

Mike:....Were all gonna die aren't we....

Sully: Mike...

Mike: Hey just joking...

Randolph gave him a look.

Mike: Really...

Randall:....(Still....I could see Luther's point....)

*

Honestly....I felt sorry for Luther.......Anyhow, the story has a couple chapters to go before the end. And you wouldn't believe it, but another sequel will come! What! Another sequel! You must be crazy! There's already about 4! Anyhow....Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I heard Randall is a little hurt at the moment but will be getting the next part of his Banishment placed up. I'm a gonna see if I can cheer the guy up. 


	20. A Plan In Motion

A little discussion with me and Ran in the beginning, not much to say about this chapter...

Chapter 20 A Plan In Motion

Readagar was at the moment trying to strategize out how to stop Luther, but no of which were working out. Sully and Mike kept everyone in high hopes with jokes until there arrival.

Randall:...

Randall moved up from his spot, getting onto his four feet, still holding a piece of cloth on his bruised forehead.

Naomi: Son?

Randall: I'm just gonna see how Sean's doing...

Naomi: Ok....

Joy:....?

Randolph gave his brother a small pat on the back as he passed.

*

Sean:....

They were heading back to the facility. The drive seemed longer than it was.

Sean:...

Randall: Say Sean....

Sean: Huh?

He looks to see Randall placing himself in the passenger seat.

Sean: Oh hey Ran....

Randall: You don't mind if I....

Sean: Na.....

Randall:....Can anyone hear us out here?

Sean:??? No...why?

Randall: Just asking...

Sean:....

Randall:....You think we'll be able to stop this?

Sean: Your asking me?

Randall: Well...I mean...you and Joy saved me from Hands and....oh..

Sean: Don't worry Randall....  
Sean: I handled Hands for ya....and I'd do it again..

Randall:...

Randall:....You know....  
Randall: At first I thought I never really had a true family...

Randall: But now.....if this ends the way I hope it will...

Randall: I'll finally have what I never had....

Sean:....Your lucky Ran...

Randall:???

Sean: I mean look at how far you've gone...

Sean: First you grew up with a family...

Sean: Lost them....

Sean:.....But now....look at ya...

Sean: Hey bud...maybe things will change for the better...

Randall:...I hope...

Sean:....

Randall:....Good time we had right?

Sean: What? When we first met? Oh yeah...

Sean: Wouldn't trade it for anything in the world...

Randall:.......

Randall: Sean...

Sean: Yeah?

Randall: Is it...kinda strange how....similar we are?

Sean:???

Randall: Remember when you told me?

Sean: Oh.....yeah...that..

Randall:.....

Sean: Say Ran....there's something I've been meaning to ask you....

Randall: Anything...

Sean: When this is all over.....

Sean: You don't mind if I.......huh?

His question was cut short by the facility appearing.

Sean: Ran, get in the back....

Randall nods and heads into the back as the car got closer.

*

Randall went over to his spot and laid back down.

Randolph: You ok?

Randall: Yeah...  
Joy: Are we there?

Randall: Yeah...

Readagar: Well...

He extended his claws.

Readagar: Lets get it on....

*

The truck stopped at the gates to the facility, one guard was in a building next to the gate, a gun at his waist.

Human: Hey what ya doing here? What the!?

The human was pulled into the front of the car.

(WHAM! SMACK! POW!)

In the car, Readagar placed the human into the space between the control's and the floor.

Readagar: Easy!

Sean: Hmph...Randolph?

Inside the building, the gate controls flipped back, making them open.

Sean:...

The door to the truck opened then closed. Randolph then materialized beside Readagar.

Randolph: It seems hard to camouflage around here....

Sean: Hey ain't it hard to even be here?

Readagar:???

Randolph:???

Sean:?....Never mind...

The truck pulled in, no one seemed to be around.

Randolph: Strange....

Readagar: Its like empty here...

Randolph:.....

Sean: Hmm....

The truck pulled up beside the bunker door that lead into the facility. Sean, Randolph, and Readagar hopped out of the front. Everyone else jumped out of the hole on the side, then they all met at the bunker.

Readagar: I don't get it....

Sully: Its as empty as Mikes show a few weeks ago...

Mike: Oh tee he....

Joy: Maybe there all down there...

Randall: Wouldn't doubt it...

Joy was at the point helping Randall, as he still felt a little disoriented.

Naomi: You ok?

Randall: Yes mom...(Oh feels good to say that....)

Randolph: Hmm....maybe.....oh no...

Naomi: What son?

Randolph: There trying to get it to Monstropolis....

Randall: What!?

Randolph: I think that's what Luther said....

Sean: Yes....I believe he did...

Mike: How's he suppose to get it there?

Mike: I wouldn't image him pushing it through such a tiny door....

Mike: Actually that would be funny to see...

Sully: Mike...

Randall: Well....if there going to Monstropolis...we need to too....

Naomi: But how?

Randolph: Hmm....I think they might have some operational doors....

Readagar: What?

Randall: Yes! Oww...

Randall: When Sul.....

Randall:...Luther....caught me, there must have been a door in a lab!

Sean snaps his fingers at that.

Sean: Of course!

Sean: That door we came through!

Randall: But....

Sean: They must have it up or something...

Sully: Worth a shot.....

Mike:....

Joy: Ok then...we got ourselves a plan....

Randall: I guess...

Sean: Ok....lets go...

Each of them headed down the bunker.

*

Sean, Readagar, and Randolph were at the front, followed by Sully and Mike, then everyone else.

Sean: Hear anything?

Readagar: Nope...

Randolph: Too quiet..

Sean:....

They came to a four way inner section.

Randolph: Which way?

Sean: If Ray was here he could help...

Joy: I think I know where it is....

Joy came up to the front....

Joy: I remember these way's I got it....

Sean seemed to look around for a second.

Readagar: What is it?

Sean:....Listen...

Sean: Joy, you go ahead and find that door, I know where it is...

Joy: Where you going?

Sean: I thought I saw an armory around here...

Joy: Be careful...

Sean smirked.

Sean: Hey come on....

He heads to the left passage as the others head to the right.

Sully: Umm...Randall...

At that moment, Sully, Mike, and Randall were beside each other, Naomi helping Randall.

Randall: Yeah....

Sully: I'm sorry about if I...

Randall: No...it was Luther that reminded me of that....

Sully:....

Randall: I....still go by what I said years ago....

Sully:....About the...

Randall: Yeah...

Mike:...

Naomi:....

Sully: Just to let you know...

Sully: I know you wont ever forgive me..

Sully: But I just wanted to say....

Sully: I forgive you...

Randall: What? About what happen at the vault?

Sully: Yeah...

Randall:...Thanks Sullivan...

Sully: Yeah..

Mike:...

Joy: Were there...

They all stopped at the lab door that led to where the others had entered a when they had come to rescue Randall. They entered.

*

Readagar: Ok....

Everyone was waiting, wondering.

Readagar: That machine seems like it would take a while to get in Monstropolis right?

Randall: By what my dad told me about it....yeah...

Randolph: Then.....we have some time...

Sully: What do we do?

Naomi: Warn everyone...

Randall:...Who would believe us?

Readagar: No Randall hold on a sec....

Readagar: The B.O.D....

Randall: They can trust my dad...not me...

Readagar:????

Randolph: Yeah...

Randolph: Who knows what trouble were in...

Mike: What?!

Randolph:.....

Joy: What do you mean?

Randall: He means that we could get planted with this...

Joy: What?!

Naomi:.....

Readagar: Yeah....but we got to tell everyone about this...

Readagar: Called "Traitor" or not we have to...

Randall:....I...guess your right...

(Errrk)

All:!!!!

Sean: Guy's its just me....

Everyone signed in relief as Sean stepped in, carrying something on his back.

Sully: What is that?

Sean: A friend of the arm to me...

Sully:????

Sean: Anyhow....lets go...

Joy: Sean...we still haven't thought of what to do...

Sean:????

Readagar: Yeah...

Sean:....Guys....ehh...everyone...were wasting time on this!

Randall placed his top hand on Sean's left shoulder.

Randall: Listen...

Randall: We...have to think this through...

Randall: That's one thing I've learned over this time....  
Sean:??......(Sigh).....Alright...what?

Readagar: We were thinking of telling the authorities...

Sean:...Ok....we'll do just that...

Sean: If they arrest us....then...well....

Joy:....

Randall:...  
Randolph: Maybe we should take it one step at a time...

Sean: Ok...everyone lets go....

Everyone got up, and some off, of where they were and headed to the door that connects to the Monster World.

*

Randall:....

Joy: Careful Randall...

He slowly pushed the door open, trailing his eye on anything that was moving.

Randall: Oh no...

Joy: What?

Sean: What is....

The two poke there heads out to see just what Randall was scared of. In the floor were about 30 C.D.A agents, and Number One standing a fair distance from the door.

Randall: Ehh...

Agent 1434: Step out of the door Mr. Boggs...

Sean: Ehh...go ahead...

Everyone soon came out, startled by the C.D.A. As if on cue, Randall held up al his arms.

Randall: Alright take us in...

Randall: Might as well my brother too...

Everyone seemed to know what might actually happen. But for a moment....nothing did. At that, Randall lowed his arms.

Randall: What's wrong?

Roz: Mr. Boggs...

Roz: The B.O.D might be under the influence that you did this ehh....

Roz: But as I have examined....

Roz: There is evidence that you are telling the truth....

Randall:????

Readagar: What are you talking about?

Agent 2849: We found that Number One had released and tooken that key you gave us...

Agent 2949: But for some strange reason, Number One was at a business meeting with the B.O.D..

All:????

Roz: In plan meanings....we know you aren't culprits....

Randall: Yes...

Roz: Although....we'd like an explanation...

Everyone explains in the shortest way possible.

*

Roz: That explains much.....

Roz: Although....there was only one strange event that has happened...

Randolph: What?

Agent 4434: All aircraft is unable to work...

All:????

Randolph: I don't get it...

Voice: (Gasp) What is that thing!

All:!!!!!

Roz: We'll stay here and make sure no human passes this door....

Randall and the others head out of the door , following the sound.

*  
Sean, Readagar, Randall, and Randolph made it to the outside, where the voice seemed to come from, but each of them stopped.....looking up.

Sean: Oh my god....

Readagar: How did he get it here!?

Randall: Oh boy....

Above the sky was a huge, as big as the M.I. building itself, was a huge dirigible....It had a silver coated body. Windows from some of the lower sides were shown, meaning that there were rooms in it. It looked more than big enough to hold the machine.

Sean: A dirigible!

Joy: Wow.....I've never seen one of those before!

Randall: I saw one once....In Germany....

Joy:!!!???

Readagar: That must be Luther!

Randolph: He had this all planned!

Randolph: We can't bring him down!

Mike: Now what lizard boy?

Randall: Err...

Randolph:....Randall...

Randall: Y....Yeah...

Randolph: I'll be right back...

Without anyone knowing why, Randolph went back into the M.I. building...

Randall:...

Sean: How are we suppose to get up there...

Naomi: There has to be some way!

Everyone looked around, moving as well, to try and find anything of use...

Randall: Hmmm....Ahh...

His head was trailed onto something to the far side of the M.I. building.

Randall: Bingo...

Joy turned her head to where he was looking.

Joy: Uh...Randall...

Randall turned his head to her. Where he was looking, was a C.D.A Helicopter.

Randall: I know what I'm saying is nuts...

Randall: But....I think we can get up there...

Randall and the others head over to it.

Readagar: Uh hello Randall! No aircraft works!

Readagar: And believe me...Number....One...doesn't lie

Randall: You and me can fix it....

Readagar:???

Just for encouragement, Sully butted in.

Sully: Come on....remember how you worked those controls in the mansion?

Mike: Believe me its not easy....

Readagar: Well....Ehh......Ok Randall...

Randall: Good...

*

(Smack!)

Ray: Ehh!

On the dirigible, in one of the rooms , Ray was chained to one of the walls. His head was tilted to the left, showing ectoplasm was dripping down the left side of his mouth. His fronds moving to the direction of the wind, as he was near a window. In front of him was Luther.

Luther: Your pathetic...

Ray looked up at him, still bleeding.

Ray: Randall will get you for this!

Luther: Oh...

He walks over to a computer type screen that was just a few feet away.

Luther: My dear Rayford....your son's about to be the first Monster discovery...

Ray: What! What did you do to him!?

Luther: (Chuckle) Actually your whole family is!

Ray: No!

Luther: (Chuckle)

*

Readagar: Err...

He slides out from under the Chopper. Randall was in the cockpit at the time.

Readagar: Try it....

Even though Randall didn't know much about flying, the switch to start the machine was clearly labeled. He presses it.

(BBBBBBBBRRRRRR.......SSHHHH)

The motor sounds from the chopper shut off.

Randall: Ehh...

Readagar gets back onto his four feet.

Readagar: I've tried it! You tried it!

Joy: You guys give up!?

Naomi: That's it!? We can't save Rayford!?

Sean: (Sigh)....Let me take a look at something....

Sean gets into the cockpit, edging beside Randall.

Sean:...Uh...guys....

Randall:???

Readagar: What?

Sean: Say Sullivan!

Sully: Yeah....

Sean: What does this thing run on?

Sully:...Well...Screams.....Randall's actually..

Randall signed knowing about him being the only scarer in the company, and a little better about him making the power for the machine.

Sean: Ok......Then why does it say empty..

Randall/Readagar: WHAT?!

The two look to notice that the "Scream" energy was gone.

Randall: Err! That Luther!

Randall: How did he know the new Choppers were not due for yet another year?!

Joy: All he did was suck out the fuel!?

Randall: Yeah....but where are we suppose to....

Voice: Got it!

Everyone in the crowd moved aside, revealing Randolph. He went into the cockpit as Sean climbed out.

Randolph: Look at what I've found!

Randolph showed him his bottom hands.

Randall:!!!!

Clenching its handle with his left hand and the middle with his right, was Randolph's Scream Extractor Mk.11.

Randall: That!?

Randolph: Yeah! Watch....

Randolph bent down and opened the "Emergency Scream In-tank Valve". He placed the end of the gun into the valve's hole. He pulled the trigger, sending scream energy into the valve.

(BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRR!)

Joy: Look! 

The propellers on the top of the Chopper were now spinning.

Randall: Alright!

The two brothers tag hands.

Randall: Thanks...

Randolph: I knew we could use this thing!

*

Readagar, Randall, and Randolph were in the cockpit, actually Readagar was between the two's seats. Everyone else was in the back of the Chopper.

Randolph: Uh....Randall...

Randolph: Do you know how to fly?

Randall: Were about to find out....

Readagar:....

Mike: Were gonna die...

Randall: Err...

He pulled back the stick, this of course accidentally slammed the back of the Chopper into a tree.

(Slam!)

Everyone was ok by that, looking at Randall a bit, but Mike was the only one upside down.

Randall: What was that Wazowski?

Mike: Ok.....ok....ouch...

After about 5 minutes of hitting a couple trees and houses they were up in the air.

Sean: Randall.....tell me...can you fly?!

Randall: I'm learning...

Sean:....

*

Luther: In reality Boggs...

Luther: It would be a sham....  
Luther: Seeing you killed by your own invention...

Ray:!!!!!

Voice: Sir!

Luther turned to one of the steel pillars near him, a voice box there.

Luther: What!?

Voice: We have company....

Luther: Huh?

(Click)

Luther turned back to the computer device, on the screen popped up the C.D.A Chopper.

Luther: Randall....

Ray: Randall!

Luther: You have a persistent son Rayford...

Ray: Yeah! And he's gonna take you down!

Luther: I doubt that....

Voice: Should I deploy the jets sir?

Luther:...No...open up the hanger....let them in

Ray:!!!

*

I'm trying to see what I need to change that's ideas were in Joy's story. We both think so alike for some reason...hmm....Please Review, I need encouragement. 


	21. The Zeppelin

This chapter is probably about the second last one in this story. Action will come up in the next chapter. Enjoy and review. (I was kind of confused if the airship was a dirigible, but its a zeppelin as I cleared up later) 

****

Chapter 21 The Zeppelin

Randall finally learned how to keep the thing straight, as they were now heading to the airship.

Randall: Phew...

Randolph: Ok...when this is over your getting pilot lessons....

Sean looked at the dirigible. 

Sean: I haven't seen an aircraft like that since Skies Of Arcadia... 

Readagar: We still have to get in....

Randall: (Gulp)

Sean: Just slowly level it up and e can get in...

Randall:...Ok...

He gripped the stick with all of his hands and eased it up.

Joy:....Good....Good...

Readagar:??? There....

He points to the back of dirigible. It was a hanger.

Randolph: It even has its own hanger!?

Naomi: Careful son...

Randall: I'll try...

He eased the stick upward, getting the hanger in the middle of the view window.

Readagar: You good for a beginner...

Randall: Thanks..

Sean:...Hmm...

Sean looked at Randall's expression, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

Randall:...Wait...

He placed the stick in the middle, making the Chopper stop.

Sully: What the matter?

Randall: (Sigh)....Its a trap..

Randall: I can tell...

Mike: What do we do?

Randall:...I have a plan...

Randall: He doesn't know I'm flying this thing...

All:????

*

The Chopper was now in mid-air. It was now halve way in the hanger. Sully, Mike, and Readagar got out, leaving Randall, Randolph, Sean, Joy, and Naomi in the Chopper. But Readagar seemed to be purple like Randall.....

Randall: You guy's keep Luther buys.....

Randall: And I'll find my dad and destroy that machine...

Readagar: But....

Randall: Readagar...I need you to be me...

Randall: If he knows that your not...well..

Readagar:....Ok Randall...

Readagar: We'll take car of those guy's wont we boys?

Mike: Uhh....

Sean closed the door as the Chopper slowly turned around, causing Sullies fur and Readagar's fronds to sway, and headed out.

Joy: Why'd you take us Randall?

Randall: For some reason you guy's always save me...

Naomi: Oh....I nearly forgot to thank you two for helping my son...

Naomi: But what ever did you do?

Joy: Got him back home...

Sean: Were he belongs..

Naomi: What?

Randall: They got me out of banishment mom..

Naomi: Oh!

Sean: We'll...discuss it later...

Randall: Yeah...we have allot of catching up to do....

Naomi: We do Randall....

She hugs him as best she could.

Randall: Oh mom...

Naomi: Which reminds me....what are we gonna do....

Randall: Well...uh...

*

Luther was watching the group in the Hanger.

Luther: Good....now...

Voice: What do we do?

Luther:...Let them come....

Luther: And load Oblivion...

Luther: I'll be there...

*

Randall was now on the right side of the Chopper, Naomi now flying it. The Chopper was edging toward one of the windows that was on the side of the huge aircraft.

Naomi: You alright son!?

Randall: Yeah...

His fronds were now moving back onto his head from the forcing wind, and it was hard to stay on the side, as he had a special knife that Sean gave him in his top left hand.

Sean: Ok Randall, just out line it!

Randall: Ok!

Sean and Joy were keeping a close eye on him from one of the Choppers window's.

Randall: Ok that's enough mom!

Randolph: Careful Randall...

Naomi stops moving the stick, as the were close to the side. Randall stuck out his hand and placed the knife on the window. He then "drew" a hug rectangle out line on the window.

(EEEERRR! EEEERRR! EEEERRR! EEEERRR!)

He dropped the knife, sending it ever downward to the ground.

Randall: Ehh...

He began punching it. After a couple hits, the rectangle glass fell back, making a rectangular hole. But, due to his hand being detached from the Chopper, the wind force his back of his extended arm into the glass

(Clang!)

Randall: Ahh...

He pulled his other hand over to hold his hurt hand, but it caused him to loose balance.

Randall: Whoa!

Randolph: Randall!

His 6 suction cupped limbs couldn't hold him onto the Chopper.

Randall: AHHH!

(SSSHHH)

He lost balance and fell backwards.

Naomi: Son!

(SNATCH!)

Randall:........Huh? 

He looked up to see that Randolph and Sean were holding onto his top hands.

Randall: Ehh....

Sean: I don't think were done yet!

Randall: Thanks! Now could you pull me up!?

*

Randall, Joy, and Sean had gone though the rectangular entrance Randall had made with the knife. As instructed, Naomi and Randolph went back down to Monstropolis to find help.

Randall: Thanks guys...

Sean: Thank Joy for seeing through the side window...

Joy: Well....

Randall:...Where are we?

They each looked at where they were. To the left was a double bunk bed. To the right was a sink, two lockers, and a bathroom more to the right.

Sean: This seems to be a room in a Barracks....

Randall: Wha?

Joy:....Honestly I'm not totally sure...

Joy: I'm not an expert on....umm....war...

Sean: We are standing in the place where each of this zeppelins mean's rooms...

Joy: I thought you said this was a dirigible...

Sean: A zeppelin houses planes like what I saw in that hanger... 

Randall: You mean....!?

Randall: (Whisper) You mean were surrounded by humans!?

Sean Yes....

Randall: Ehh...

He turned in visible.

Sean: Good idea.....Hmm...

Sean starred at the suits in the lockers.

Joy: Not again!?

Sean: Come on...

*

The door to the room the three were in opened. Stepping out was Joy and Sean, who were now wearing green and dark green suits and headgear, and an invisible Randall. The hall's of the zeppelin were strange but still as they should be. The wall's were steel coated, small pillars on the sides holding everything together, and lamp-type lights high above that lit each passage. Sean pulled his cap down a bit as he turned to each hall.

Joy: Which way Sean?

Sean: Why you asking me?

Randall: We figured you would know....

Sean:.....Hmm...  
Sean: The machine must be in the lower levels..

Joy: So...we need to find stairs right?

Sean: Yeah...come on, I think its this way...

*

Readagar, still in Randall's color, and the other two slowly transverse the hall's.

Readagar: Reminds me of Ran....my old lair a Sullivan?

Sully, Mike, and Readagar knew Randall wanted them as a distraction.

Sully: Yeah Randall......

Readagar:.....

Mike: So where's this big uh...thing anyhow?

Readagar: I think it may be in the lower level or something....

*

Meanwhile....Luther was in a different room with Rayford. The room was a large two floor one. On top was computers and devices, below is where an engine room was, and in the middle...was the machine. Luther had tied Rayford to the area in the engine room that was below the machine.

Ray: Ehh...

About now, Rayford couldn't even move even if he was untied, from how much he had been beaten.

Luther: Don't worry Rayford...  
He tightened the rope holding each of set of Rayford's hands.

Luther: You won't feel a thing.....

Luther: You might see your life flashing before your eyes....but that's about it...

Ray:.......

Luther: Hmph....

Voice: Sir!

Luther:.....Goodbye Rayford....

Luther got up, leaving Rayford on the ground, and went up the stairs to the second floor where many scientist were. One of the mean approached him as he stopped at the near top of the steel stairs.

Luther: What is it?

Scientist: We have located Mr. Boggs sir...

Luther: Good....bring him in....

*

Readagar: What gives me the feeling something's wrong... 

Sully: Well I'm not to sure about being here....

Readagar:....Sullivan....

Sully: Yeah?

Readagar: Umm...

Readagar: Just a question...

Readagar looked around to see that there were no cameras.

Readagar: Why did you place Randall into the Human World?

Sully: He....was kidnapping kids....

Readagar: Oh....why?

Sully: To get rich and famous I guess....

Readagar:.....(So he doesn't know......)

Readagar: Maybe Randall would tell you the real reason later....

Sully:????

(SSSSSHHH)

Each of them stopped walking.

(SSSHHHHH)

Readagar: What in the...

Voice: PERSONAL IN SECTION C, REPORT TO HALL O NOW!

Voice: WE HAVE INTRUDERS!

Readagar: Well.....I guess we start decoying....

*

Randall: They must have found Readagar and the others...

Sean: Yeah....now lets find your dad....

The three slowly went down a hall. Its wall's seemed different....

Randall: Hey!

Randall stopped and looked at one of the walls. On it was a Scream Canister....

Sean: The machine probably is powered by scream...

Randall: Then maybe....

Joy: This whole thing is powered by scream?

Sean: I never heard of a zeppelin that can run on scream....  
Randall: Guess Luther has spent time in Monstropolis...

Sean: Yeah...

*

Luther watched in the control room for the machine. On the screen he was looking at, was Readagar and Sully trying to fight off the various guards coming at them.

Luther: Something doesn't seem right....

*  
They continued....soon finding themselves in a large room, filled with computers and equipment.......

Sean: This seems bigger than it should be....

Joy: Hmm....  
Randall: Something doesn't seem right...

The three entered. It seemed the middle of the room didn't have anything in it....

Sean:.....

Voice: (Laughing!)

All:!!!

Each of them stopped, looking around.

Joy: Who said that!?

Voice: I knew that you weren't so stupid!

Sean: Him...

Sean looked up, apparently there was a second floor, seeing Hands...  
Randall: Hands!?!?!?! Ehh...

He realized he had given up his position.

Hands: Yes....I already knew you were there....

Sean:....Randall...Joy...go...

Randall: What?

Sean: We have unfinished business....

Joy:???

Randall:....Ok....You sure about this!?

Sean: Yes...

Sean took off the disguise.

Sean: Go....I'll handle him...

Hands looked as if he got what he wanted....

Sean:...

Randall: Ehh...ok....

Randall seemed to stay for a second but then went off.

Joy: Be careful Sean...

Sean: I will....I'll meet up with you and Ran later...

Joy: Good luck...

She head's off.

Sean:..... 

Sean took out a long blade with a black handle.

Sean: I'm not a killer Hands...and I will never become one...

Hands slowly walked sideways toward a staircase that lead down.

Hands: Guess your going to have to make an exception....

Sean: Hmph....guess I will....

Sean: But I do grant you gratitude for fighting...

Hands: I won't lose this time...

Sean: We shall see....

*

Luther was waiting at the entrance door to the huge room he was in. Readagar and the others were

captured and were to be brought straight to him. Soon, ten men arrived with the three.

Luther: Ahh Randall....

Luther: You should have been more careful.....

Readagar snickered at that, he wanted to slash him in the face, but his arms were in that same contraption that they were in on that one truck.

Readagar: Hmph...You won't win....

Sully: Yeah!

Mike: Yeah!

Luther approached Readagar.

Luther: You fools don't realize how safe you actually are....

Luther: Except of Rayford

Readagar: Rayford! What.......

Luther: Wait a second....

Luther approached him closer.

Luther: Hmph...

He hit Readagar across the face, turning him back to his red color.

Readagar: Hehehe surprise...

Luther:!!!!! You!

He thrusts his two right hands into Readagar's stomach, lowering him to the ground.

Luther: Sound the alarm! We still have a little problem on our hands!

*

Me V.S. Hands again! And Luther finding out about Readagar being the distraction!? And what about Joy and Randall?


	22. Swords and Scales

Ok, this is the second last chapter in this story. My fight with Hands begins and ends here. A little discussion between Randall and Joy at first. 

****

Chapter 22 Swords and Scales

Joy and Randall were at walking speed, but thought themselves as safe, wondering if Sean would catch up.

Joy: I hope he doesn't get hurt....

Randall:...Judging by how he is....I think he'll be fine...

Joy: Randall...

Randall: Yeah?

Joy: You know...

Joy: From the first time I ever saw you I well...

Randall: What?

Joy: Well....

Randall: You....like me right?

Joy: Well Randall...actually I...

Randall: Oh....uh...

Randall wasn't expecting that at this time.

Randall: So you lo....you know...

Joy: Yeah...

Randall: I'm...speechless....

Joy: Is it really that sudden?

Randall: Well...Joy...

Randall: Were friends....

Randall: But....

Randall: Well...ehh...

Joy: Randall....I know that we probably can't be....you know...

Randall took a quick peek to see they were still safe.

Randall: I know...

Joy:.....You know...  
Joy: You can just think of me....not only as a friend...

Joy: But...

Joy then remembered who she was actually called, knowing she meant it.

Joy: You could just think of me as your....guardian angel Randall...

Randall: Angel?

Joy: Yeah...

Joy: Someone who's always there for you....

Randall:...Hey...yeah...

Randall: What'd ya know....

Randall: You are my angel....

Joy: Thanks Randall....

Randall: Sure Joy...

Suddenly, a loudspeaker crackle was heard near them, stopping their conversation.

Voice: WARNING! INTRUDERS ABOARD ZEPPELIN!  
Voice: WARNING! INTRUDERS ABOARD ZEPPELIN!

Randall:!!!

Joy: They must have found out!

Randall:...We still have a chance! Come on!

*

Sean and Hands were now circling each other, both far apart. In Sean's right hand was a medium length blade with a black handle. In Hand's was a razor blade, its edge had jagged metal instead of smooth.

Sean: How many Hands?

Hands:? How many what boy?!

Sean: How many other beings have you killed to get to where you are?

Hands: Hmph....

Hands: As much as Luther had told me about that monster world...

Hands: I have to say its as high as that creatures points on that "Scare Board"!

Sean: Err...

Sean: I'm sorry you won't get into the World Book Of Records....

Hands: Oh dear boy....

Hands: When I'm finished with you...

Hands: I'll skin that creature and use his hide to keep myself warm for the winter!

Sean: Winds Of Change can blow...causing any predictions to flip....

Hands: What? What are you talking about boy!

Sean: You'll see...

They stopped. Each starring at each other on opposite sides, a fair distance away.

Sean: I suppose Cliff had more sense in him...

Hands: Hmph....that lackey!?

Hands: He didn't even try to help....

Hands: But I'm sure he likes the new cold ground....

Sean:!!!!!

Sean: Your not a human...

Sean: Your....

Hands: A monster?

Sean: No....a devil...

Hands:!!!! Err! Die!

Hands flew out towards him, his blade pointing ahead of him. Sean then charged, his blade at his right side, its end near the floor.

Sean: En Guard! 

Sean lifted his blade upwards, and Hands flew his toward him. Sean hit the right side of Hands's blade. There blades were now clanging together, side to side. Some metal pieces fell onto the floor, caused by Sean's speed and Hands's power.

(CLANG!CLING!CLANG!CLING!CLANG!)

Sean: Come on!

Sean clanged his blade to the left, then jumped over Hands. He landed behind him and placed the blade's flat end behind him, making Hands's sneaky back attack clang the blade. Sean turned around and pushed using his blade to send Hands back.

(SHHH)

Hands: You've gotten better I see...

Sean: Oh come on...

Sean: So me your moves!

Hands: As well!

Hands headed for him again.

*

Readagar, Sully, and Mike were now in what seemed to be unbreakable blue tubes that were near a couple control panels in the room they were in earlier. Readagar was at the ground on his tube, seeming to recover from the hit in his body, Sully was eagerly trying to break the tube open, and Mike was praying and once again making his last requests. Luther was starring at them....a little amused.

Luther: What pitiful specimens.....

Luther turned his attention to the stairs and went down, Rayford turning up in his vision. He was still tied and a little worn out. Luther stood at the bottom of the steps, seeming about to go back up them.

Luther: You have a smart boy Rayford...

Ray:......

Luther: Its such a shame he's caused me so much trouble....

Luther: If this keeps up, I'm afraid I may have to dispose of him...

Ray:....

Ray just sat there. In his mind, he had confidence in his son.

Luther: Hmph...

Luther: You won't be able to speak for much longer now....

Luther went back up.

Ray: (Son......come on....)

*

Randall was on the ceiling with Joy below here. Noises from different hall's alerted them.

Joy: Randall where are we suppose to go!?

Randall: If Luther wants to kill my dad....

Randall: He'd have him in an engine room...

Joy: Why!?

Randall: I figure that with the overheat and cooling systems....you know...

Joy: Oh....  
Randall: He might have also put my dad right below the machine.....

Joy looked for anything that would help. She found a sign saying "Barracks, Coolant Vents".

Joy: Oh which way?

Randall: Coolant Vents...

Randall: It may lead to where my dad is....

Joy: Ok!

The two head that way.

*

(CLANG!)

Sean was now slowly backing upward on the stairs with his sword clanging onto Hands's. The two were now slowly going upward.

Sean: Whoa!

Hands now was doing a side to side swing, aiming for Sean's shoulders. He evaded both swings. Then Hands did an under-ward swing. Sean jumped over Hands again when Hands swung. He landed behind him again, and Sean did a continuous turned-figure-eight slash, which was moving the blade in the motion of a turned eight.

(CLANG!CLANG!CLANG)

Hands jumped up onto the second floor, doing a slash over the guard rail. Sean ducked then rolled past the steps to get to the second floor. He held his sword up to deflect the Hands's attack. He pushed him back and stood up. Sean then twirled around and did a powerful slash toward Ray's chest. Hands blocked it and returned a slash toward the head. Sean ducked, then swung toward his legs, making him jump. Sean held his blade up, as Hands came back down with a downward slash onto the side of the blade. Sean came back up. They were now parrying each attack they placed on each other.

*

(PHEESSSS.....)

Joy and Randall were each walking through hall's of.....what seemed to be frozen pipes. Joy shivered as they walked, Randall too.

Joy: W-what is this?!

Randall: I think its where the cooling systems are...

Joy: I can't believe this place has air-conditioning...

Randall: I'm not to sure if that's what this all is for....

Joy:...

Randall: Then again... 

Joy: (Laugh)

*

Sean forced Hands's blade into the guard rail near them. Hands's strength pulled it back up. Sean jumped back.

Sean: You know...

Sean: We can quit right now and we call all get back in time to see Who's Line..

Hands: Err!

Sean lifted his blade, but was surprised. Hands took more strength in his blade. Then were each clashing there weapons together.

(CLANG!)

They linking there swords together.

Sean: Its getting crowded up here!

Sean pushed him back. He gripped the guard rail's top with his right hand and jumped off, landing onto the stairs below.

Hands: Why you!

Sean walked down into the open felid once more as Hands ran down the steps.

*

Randall: Burr....I-its cold in here....

Joy: Where are we?

Randall: Bowels I think...

Joy:?

Randall: The middle of the this flying th....

Joy: Shh....

Randall stops talking.

Joy:....

Voice: The intruders are no where to be found sir.....

Voice: Listen! I want them now!

Voice: Y-Y-Yes sir!

Footsteps going away can be heard, one set of legs.

Voice: Pathetic weakling...

More footsteps, two sets this time.

Randall: (Whisper) Luther...

Joy: Which means....

Voice: Psst...Randall....that you?

Randall:!!!!  
Voice: Its me Readagar!

Randall: Readagar?

Randall moves a bit and notices a hole that allowed him to see Readagar in the tube.

Randall: Readagar!

Readagar: Shh!....Listen....your father is just down that vent your in....

Readagar: Sully will try the best to break out, making a distraction...

Readagar: Just hurry and get Ray out....

Randall:.....  
Readagar: Don't worry...

Randall:....Ok...

*

(SHING)

Sean and Hands were now trading blows. Each backing towards the south end of the room.

Hands: Hmph!

They were now turning there blades, each sides pushing against each other.

Sean:!!!!!

(FLING!)

Sean lost grip, sending his sword to the back corner of the room.

Sean:!!!!!

Hands: Ha!

Hands slammed down hard onto a control panel ahead. Sean ducked to the right. Caught by surprise, Hands hit Sean in the head with his right elbow, then blew him backward with the force of his first, sending him against the wall.

(Slam!)

Sean: ARGH!

Sean: Ehh...

Hands took his blade out of the control panel and starts walking toward him slowly.

Hands: I told you not to even try.....

Sean: Ehh... 

He seemed to be digging into his right back pocket for something.

Hands: Your a failure just like that lizard.....

Sean: Ehh...you may be right about something's...

Sean stood up, surprising Hands.

Sean: But he's one think your not right about!

Sean: He's not a failure!

Sean spun around.

Sean: Neither am I!

Doing when he finished the spin, he threw out the dagger Randall used to cut the glass to get in the Zeppelin.

(THICK!) 

Without knowing how fast it was, the dagger stabbed Hands's right arm.

Hands: ARGH!

Taking in this time. Sean ran over to his sword.

Hands: ERR!

Hands torn the dagger out and rushed to Sean.

(Shing)

Sean took up his blade and turned around.

(SLASH!)

Sean: ARGH!

Hands poked his blade into Sean's right arm.

Sean: ARGH!!!!  
Hands: Feel pain!

Sean: EHH!!!!! You....forgot one thing....

Hands: Huh?!

Dripping out from Sean....was purple blood....

Hands: What!?!

Sean: Ha!

Sean backed Hands away, releasing the blade. Sean then went onto his back, and kicked Hands in the legs, causing him to trip and fall.

(SLLLLLLUUUUCCKKK!)

Instead of falling on Sean.....he fell into the blade......its point showing through Hands suit.

Hands: ERRKKK!...

Sean: Hmph....

Hands: URRGGHH!

Sean: This is from Randall sent by me!

Hands:.............................

His eyes no longer moved....nether did his body.

Sean:....

Sean lifted his feet and pushed Hands off, the blade cutting across bone as it went out. He went over to the near corner and sat on the ground, clutching his hurt arm....it wasn't serious.....and for some reason....it seemed to be already healing itself...

Sean:.....(That one's for you Cliff)....

Sean: ( I know you didn't really want to hurt Randall......)

Sean:....Ehh....  
*

Randall helped Joy down from the now open hatched on the side wall. They were now in an area with pipes and coolant system devices. Steam came from some open valves here and there, making the hatch opening progress easy. Randall just pounded on it by learning the steaming noise's sequence. Joy looked up the see that they were on the first floor of a room. Even though it was a two floor room, voices couldn't be heard as well....

Randall: Ok....

Joy followed Randall as they trailed through the cold hallway's, Randall's feet feeling cold as he wore no shoes like Joy.

Randall: H-he's probably trying to freeze my dad or something...

Joy: I hope he's ok Randall...

Randall: Me too....  
*

Luther was looking over one of the radar screens at the front of the room which housed the machine, a man sitting in the seat of the panel, Luther beside him.

Man: Coming up on target sir....

Luther: Yes....Lets see how these monsters like it without power....

Luther turned and took a few steps toward the black orb object housed in the middle of the room. He looked at it.

Luther: (Laughing) Creator is destroyed by his own creation!

Luther stopped laughing, his eyes fixed on nothing in the room.

Luther: (Wait a....oh....)

Luther starred ahead, seeing his guards trying to keep Sully from trying to break open the tube.

Luther: (Sigh)

*

Randall and Joy kept low as they traveled through the halls. Footsteps and Sully pounding on his "cage tube" were heard....

Randall: (Whisper) We must be close......

Joy: Yeah....

Randall slowed his pacing, hearing some muttering near them.

Randall:!!!!

Randall turned the next corner....

Randall: Dad!

Joy: What?

Randall went over to Rayford, who was tied to the bottom of the area of the machine. Randall kneeled down next to him, his bottom hands trying to untie him while his top hands lifted Rayford's head.

Randall: Dad!?

Ray:.........R....Randall...

Ray slowly opened up his eyes.

Ray: Oh son...

Rayford wanted to hug him, but his hands were still tied.

Randall: What did he do to you?!

Joy: Yeah...you look like Randall when he was beaten up by....that...guy....

Randall:....Oh come on dad I'm getting you out of here....  
Voice: I don't think so!

All:!!!!!

The three turn to the entrance. Luther was there blocking the way. Soon, two men with guns came behind him.

Randall: Err....

Ray: It......was a simple trap......

Joy:!!!

Luther: I knew your feelings would get the best of you!

Randall:!!!

*

Sean:........

Sean was looking at the panel's on the second floor.

Sean: Oh come on......

Sean: "Coolant value"...."Gas bags".....!!!

Sean: Gas bags!? This thing has gas bags!?

(Drip)

Sean:!!

He stopped what he was doing.

(Drip)

Sean:!!!

He slowly turned sideways, then fully.

Sean:!!!!

Dragging, bleeding severely, with a hand gun in his hand.....

Sean: No, no, no come on!

Hands: GSGGGHHHH........

Hands was dragging on, seeming to take his last chance. He pulled the trigger.

Sean: Whoa!

He ducked, causing the bullet to bounce off the metal panel and hit a vent that was on the side of the room.

Sean:!!!!

Hands: RGGH.....CRRKKK...

Hands feel to the floor......dead.....

Sean:...

(WHOOOP!) 

Sean:!!!

He turned around. On the screen flashed a message:

WARNING! WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!

GAS BAG 1 BLOWN, GAS AREA CRITICAL!

WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!

Sean:!!!!

He climbed down through the guard rails and landed on the floor. As quick as he could, he ran out of the room........

(WHOOOP!)

(WHOOOP!)

*

Meanwhile.....everyone was watching the zeppelin overhead. At the C.D.A. H.Q., which was a building found in central Monstropolis that looked like a skyscraper, Naomi and Roz were alerting everyone about the zeppelin to keep away from it. Randolph was outside, sitting on the passenger side of the Chopper, with other C.D.A agents around.

Randolph:.......

(BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRCCCCKKK!)

Gasp's and shouts started, even among th C.D.A. In relation, Randolph got onto his four feet and looked up at the zeppelin.

Randolph: Oh my god!

The back of the Zeppelin was burning. Apparently, the Zeppelin ran on gas as its fuel, and the gas was stored in the sides of the Zeppelin. Due to the spark of the gun in the bags, the bags exploded.

Randolph:!!!!!!

Naomi and Roz ran out.

Naomi: Oh my god my son and husband are up there!!!!!!

Randolph starred, knowing that there would be a chain reaction......

Naomi: Randolph!

The Chopper started, Randolph in the cockpit.

Naomi: Randolph no!

Naomi ran over to him.

Randolph: Mom I have to get him out!

Naomi:!!!! I'm coming with you!

Randolph: I knew you would!

Naomi climbed in as the Chopper took off and rose.........

*

What happen to Randall, Joy, and the others at the blast? Oh and by the way, I'm not a pro or anything, but yes I am craft with a sword. In case you don't understand the purple blood thing, check chapter 8. Getting a little technical on this.


	23. An End?

This is the longest chapter in the story I think. I'm as surprised as you all....Anyhow...this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy the ending, I kinda had to change it, due to because it was kinda like Joy's but, ehh good enough I say.

****

Chapter 23 An End?

Randall:.........Ehh....

Randall was now on the floor. The last thing he remembered was that Luther had caught him and Joy. Before they were brought up to the second floor, the whole ship tumbled from the back blast.

Randall: Ehh.....

The room wasn't on fire, but some of the computers and metal wall's were cut up. Randall remembered being slammed against some pipes, feeling the pain in his side, as the pipes were now hissing out small clouds of there containments. Randall slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes halve way.

Randall:...Joy! Dad!

Joy: Randall!

Randall opened his eyes to see Joy run over and crouch down beside him.

Joy: You ok!?

Randall placed his four hands on the floor, lifting the top part of his body.

Randall: Yeah....you?

Joy: I'm fine...

Randall: What happen?

Joy: I think it was an explosion!

Randall: What!

Randall looked behind him to see Ray not there.

Randall:!!! Where's my dad!

Joy:!!! When I woke up I didn't see him!

Randall:!!!!!

Randall got onto his feet.

Randall: Dad!

Voice: Son up here!

Randall:!!!

Randall went up the stairs, Joy following.

*

Randall:!!!

It seemed that the scientists that were here had evacuated....The machine seemed to be undamaged, Rayford was near the machine.

Randall: Dad!

Randall went over to him.

Randall: Dad! You ok!?

Ray: Yeah....thanks for getting me out...

Randall: Ok.....

Joy: If we don't hurry we'll all gonna go down!

Randall:!!! Dad you can walk right?!

Ray: Yeah....

Randall: Ok.....

Randall: Joy, can you try and get Readagar and everyone else out?!

Joy: Alright! I'll try!

Joy heads over to the panel near there tubes. Sully, Mike, and Readagar were thankful they were alive.

Randall: Ok....

Randall turned back to Ray.

(SMASH!!)

He was suddenly blasted onto the floor.

Randall: Ahh.....what!?

Joy turned and Randall looked up at Ray.

Randall: Dad!?

Ray: (Laughing!)

(SSSHHH)

Randall: Luther!

Luther: Guess this morphing ain't so bad...

Randall:!!!!! Where's my dad!

Luther: Oh....

Luther turned to the machine.

Randall:!!!!

Luther: You see.....

Luther: Due to that little explosion....

Luther: We needed more power...  
Luther: Thanks to that extractor technology of yours well... 

Randall:!!!!

He got up.

Randall: Joy! Get Sullivan and everyone out!

Joy:!!! But!

Randall: Just do it!...Please...

Joy: Ehh....You sure!?

Randall: Yes...

Joy:!!! Ok!

Joy heads back.

Randall: I know what you been through Luther!

Randall: But we all don't have to die for it!

Luther: You have your own thoughts on revenge!

Luther: And so do I!

Randall:!!!!

Luther: I didn't want to hurt you! But I guess I must!

Randall:!!!!

*

(CRACKLE)

Sean:......Ehh....W...what?

Sean found himself on the metal floor of a room.

Sean:...Ehh...

He slowly got up.

Sean:..

(CRACKLE!CRACKLE!)

Sean:!!?

He turned behind him.

Sean:!!!!

Behind him was what seemed to be a locked door, but that wasn't what he was looking at. Through its window, he could se the whole hall was in flames.

Sean:!!! Oh shoot!

He gripped his sword and ran out.

*

(Smash!) (ZZZTTT)

Randall jumped sideways, missing Luther slamming his fists into a console. Randall slowly backed away as Luther took his bleeding fists out of the console, which had an imprint of the hit.

(RRRRMMM! RRRMMM!)

Voice: OBLIVION PROJECT CHARGING!

Randall: Dad!

Randall went towards the machine, but Luther slid right in front of him.

Luther: Don't even think it!

He did a spin, swatting his tail at Randall. Randall jumped, but didn't come down.

Luther: Wha?

Randall dropped down behind Luther, then hit him in the back, making Luther drop to the floor.

(Slam!)

Luther: Ehh!

Randall:....

Ray's voice: Son!

Randall: Dad!

Randall went over to what appeared to be a hatch on one of the sides of the machine. He gripped its handle with all of his hands, trying to pull it off.

Randall: Ehh! Ehh! EHH!  
Randall: It won't budge!

Voice: Let me help you! 

Randall: Wha?!

(SLAM!)

Luther slammed Randall's front body into the machine.

Randall: Argh!

Luther then pulled him back, throwing him into a metal wall.

(ZZZZTT)

Randall laid flat on his side, his arms on the floor with his tail.

Luther: (Chuckle)

Joy: Randall! Err!

Joy pressed anything that seemed logical, as she looked over the panel while the two were fighting. Suddenly, only Sullies opened.

Sully: Thanks!

Sully went beside Joy, then went over to Luther.

Joy: Careful Sully!

Mike: Hey what about us!?

Joy: I'm trying!

Sully stopped near him.

Luther: (Laughing) Randall's worst enemy helping him?!

Luther: Oh...this is rich!

Sully: I don't think its funny!

Luther: Hmph....Come on then.....

(VVVRRRMMM!)

Sully:!!!!!!!

Luther was now the same as Sully.

Luther(Sully): Try against yourself!

Luther went over to Sully. As if knowing what each other would do, the two clamped there hands together like sumo-wrestlers. They were each now trying to push each over, but it seemed they had equal power.

Sully:!!!!

Luther: Surprised!?

Luther: I have your strength now!

Luther: You don't stand a chance!

Luther hit his head into Sullies, making him feel dazed for a second, giving him the time to push him over onto his back.

(Clunk!)

Sully:!!!1

Luther: Maybe you shouldn't count on strength......  
Voice: Maybe he just learn I'm the better fighter!

Luther:!!!

Before Luther could fully turn around, Randall's blue tail slammed him in the face, sending him into the machine.

(Slam!) 

The slam sent Luther back into his original form.

Luther: Ehh...

Randall helped Sully up, Randall now had darkened scales on the left side of his body, showing that that hit bruised them.

Sully: Thanks Randall....

Randall: Don't get use to it....

The two turn to Luther, who was up again, guarding the hatch.

Luther: Err!

Voice: WARNING! GASBAG 2! EXPLOSION IMMANENT!

Luther: Dang!

Voice: AIR SHIP CANISTERS EMPTY! PROCEEDING TO MANUAL ENERGY!  
Randall:!!!!

Luther: Ha! Your dad wont live for long! 

Randall: Err!

Sully: Randall I'm helping you ok!

Randall: Fine by me...I guess!

Luther: Two against one eh? Hmph....

Randall headed to him first. He swung at him with his right fists. Luther ducked and tripped Randall with his tail, making him fall to the ground behind him.

Luther: Ha!

Sully came up behind him. He was close, but Luther flipped over him and landed behind him.

Sully: !!!

(SMASH!)  
Luther threw a punch into his back, moving Sully forward.

Sully: Argh.

Luther then jumped up, grabbing a metal piece from a pillar attached to the side, and sung. This send Sully into the north set of consoles.

(SLAM! ZZZZTTTT!)

Sully: Argh...ehh....  
Randall: Err!

Randall got onto his feet, just as Luther went back down.

Randall: You alright Sullivan!?

Sully: Ohh....

Randall:!!!?

Luther: Forget him!

Randall:!

Luther: Soon you all will be in cages!

Luther: Being tested on!

Randall: Err! Come here you!

Randall ran towards him.

Luther: Pity....

Randall got near but then flipped around, flipping his tail over to Luther. But, instead of hitting him, Luther grabbed his tail.

Randall:!!!!

Luther: Nice try!

He pulled him onto the ground, flat on his stomach.

Randall: Ow!

Luther stepped on his tail, making him unable to move off.

Randall: Get off me!

Luther: Strange Randall...I thought you were going to stop me!

Randall: Err!

Voice: He will!

Luther turned, completely forgetting Joy. Behind him was Readagar, his claws extended.

Readagar: Let me return a favor!

Luther:!

(SLASH!)

Readagar threw his open hand right in his face, knocking him onto the side and onto the ground. At that, Randall got onto his feet.

Randall: Thanks... 

Mike went over behind Readagar as Joy went over to Randall.

Joy: Randall you ok?!

Randall: Yeah I'm fine...

Luther: Ehh.....

The imprint of Readagars claws on his face were now releasing blood, red blood....

Sully: Ow....got what he disserved through...

Randall looked at Sully, in a strange way. Knowing probably what he was thinking about, Sully just lowered his head.

Randall:....Oh! Dad!

Randall placed his hands onto the handle and pulled.

Randall: Ehh! Ehh!

Sully: Let me help you there...  
Randall: Ehh...Ok...

Sully gripped as well.

(VVRRRRMMM!VVRRRRMMM!)

Randall:!!!

The two pulled together.

(ERRRRRKKK!)

The hatch slowly opened, as if it was a maximum security vault in a bank.

Randall:!!!

The pulled the door opened to see Rayford strapped into a chair in the middle of the machine.

Randall: Dad!

He ran inside as the others waited.

*

Inside the room were many pipes and wires. Controls in the room seemed to operate themselves. The room's floor was a rusted tan color, while its wall's were black. Ahead, Rayford was tied into a chair, with a smaller machine that was hooked up into the ceiling of many pipes. Strangely enough....it looked like the front of Randall's extractor.

Randall: Dad!

Randall went over to him, pushing the mechanism away, and started to un strap his hands hand's and feet. Rayford looked like he was in a blur from reality.

Randall: Dad! You ok!?

Ray:.....Son......I...I...

Randall: Its ok Dad, I'm here....

Randall undid the metal straps and lifted Rayford up. Randall placed Rayford's right hands over his neck.

Randall: Its ok dad....its over...

He went out.

*

Joy: Is he ok!?

Randall: I'm not sure, but we better get out of here!

Randall took note of Luther, who was still on the ground.

Randall:....

Readagar: Hang on...where's Sean?

Joy: Oh no!

Joy: He....couldn't have....

Voice: Couldn't have what?

They all turned to the doorway that led into this room. Sean was standing there.

Joy: Sean!

Joy ran over to him, and hugged him.

Sean: Ehh...

Joy: I thought you might have been killed!

Sean: Me? Yeah right....

Joy:...Oh...

Joy went back off...

Joy: Umm...Anyhow......come on guy's lets go....

Sean: I'm afraid we aren't going anywhere.....

All: What!?

Sean: The hanger's destroyed....

Sean: And that's not all....

Mike: What could be worse!?

Sean:...!!!

(Rumble!)

All:!!!!

(....BBBBBRRRRRSSSSSHHHH!)

The whole room rocked in many directions, making some lose there balance.

All:!!!!

Randall: What was that!?

Sean: We...just lost the second gas bag...

Sully: What does that mean!?

Sean: It means we have two options...

Sean: Die when this one's bag explodes...or two...die in the crash...

Mike: !!!! Die!?

Randall: What! No!

Joy: Were....just....going to die?!

Sean:.....

Loud Speaker Voice: (SHHH) Anyone there!

All:!!!!

Everyone turned to where the sound was coming from.

Randall:....

On Randall's face, turned a smile.

Loud Speaker Voice: Thank Monstropolis! Your alive!

Outside was Randolph and Naomi.

Randall: Mom!

Readagar: Ok! We got ourselves a way out!

Sean and Joy head over to the group.

Sean: Ok....

Sean moved over to one of the consoles near them, finding what he needed, he pushed a switch and took a microphone hooked up to it that was on the ground.

*

Naomi: You think they heard us!?

Randolph: I think!.....

Voice: Naomi! Randolph!?

Randolph: That answers it....

Naomi spoke into the small hand sized microphone in her hand.

Naomi: We can see that the ship is losing altitude!

Sean's voice: We know! Listen.....!

Sean's voice: Pull up as close as you can!

Naomi:!!....

Randolph:...I'm doing it!

Naomi:....Ok!

*

Sean: Ok......they're coming.......Readagar?

Readagar: Alright....

Readagar climbed on top of the north set of panels and used his claws to outline a square big enough that Sully could even fit through. When he was done, he held onto it with his hands.

Readagar: Sullivan! You first!

Sully: Ok!

Sully went onto the panels. Readagar then moved the glass, making everyone slowly slid toward to opening.

Sean: The winds trying to force us out!

Everyone held onto something. Sully then climbed through the open area, blocking the wind for a moment, then turned around and help onto the openings sides, blocking the wind again, making it easier to get out. One by one, everyone went out, going on Sullies arms, as he was making sure that his body stopped the wind from pulling everyone out. Everyone was onboard the Chopper except Sully and Randall. Sully still stood blocking the wind as Randall climbed onto the panels.

Randall:!! Wait!

He turned back to the machine.

Randall: Wha?!

Luther was gone.

Randall: Where did he!?

Voice: GAS BAG 3 WARNING! EXPLOSION IMMANENT!

Sully: Randall hurry! 

Randall thought as quick as he can. Finally, he placed guilt and sorrow for Luther into his mind.

Sully: Randall!

Randall: Ok! 

Randall went up and through Sully. Using his suction tipped hands, Randall guided along the front of the zeppelin, then hopped into the Chopper that was over head. Joy held him up so he wouldn't fall.

Randall: Thanks mom!

Naomi: I'm glad you and Ray are alive!

Naomi shot a glance at Ray, who was on one of the sides resting.

Naomi:...

Randall: Sullivan!

Sully: Oh yeah!

Sully let go of his grip.

(BBBRRRRRRMMMMMM!)

Suddenly, the group in th Chopper could see the back of the Zeppelins front gas bag exploded.

All:!!!!

Mike: Hurry Sully!

Sully got up, due to he fell from the sudden jolt, and ran towards the Chopper. The explosion from the gas bag rapidly caught up.

Randolph: Jeez!

Sully:!!!!

Sully jumped at the Chopper.

Sean: Now Randolph!

Randolph: Ok!

The Chopper moved away, but by the move, Sully missed getting in.

Sully:!!!!!

Sully: Ahh!

Sully then was sent upward then downward.

Sully: Huh?

He wasn't falling...

Sully:??

He looked up, seeing Randall holding his left hand.

Sully:!!!

Randall: Just a little returned favor!

Sully smiled at that, as Randall and the others helped him up....

*

Readagar: Phew...look at that baby go down...

Everyone looked out the side windows to see the zeppelin. Its whole boy was in flames an missing pieces, with much of its metal frame showing.

Randall: You know.....

Randall: I really did feeling sorry for Luther...

Readagar: Yes...I think you and I know how he kinda feels....

Randall:?....Yeah....

Naomi: Ray? You ok?

Rayford:........

Naomi:?

Randolph: He probably needs rest mom....

Naomi: I guess your right......

Mike: Well....I guess we have to do allot of explaining in this....

Sean: That we will.....

Joy: I hope they don't lock you guy's up or something!

Randolph:...We just have to wait and see....

Everyone nodded, wondering how everything will turn out......good.....or bad?

*

The Chopper landed at C.D.A Headquarters, where Roz and a couple agents were.

Roz: Ah....so it seems you did come back eh....

Naomi: Yes we did....

Randall: So....what's on for us eh?

Randall: Prison? Banishment? Take your pick......

Roz:...Apparently Mr. Boggs....  
Roz: The Mayor wanted to speak to you......

Randall:!!!?

Sean: The mayor?

Joy: Mayor?

Randall:...Well....where is he?

Roz: At Monsters Incorporated...

Randall:....

Joy: Remember Randall...well behind you full way...

Randall: I know....

Randolph: Me too brother...

Randall:...  
*

The group had taken the C.D.A trucks to M.I. Each of them were nervous about the sudden event. But they entered the buildings front.

All:!!!

Inside was the "comedians" of M.I., the citizens who had seen the event that took place....and ahead was the Mayor himself. He was a bile-like creature who's body was blue and eyes that were blue. He looked in a sorta mad and serious mood.

Randall: (Gulp)

The group walked up to the mayor, a little pressure came to Randall, seeing as how many monsters in his world, as he had learned, really.......didn't like him at all and how he was surrounded by probably many of those. They stopped in the middle of the room. The Mayor in front of them. 

All:....

Mayor:....Ahem....  
Mayor: I assume all who took part in this fiasco are present Mr. Boggs?

Randall: Yes.....everyone's....here...

Mayor: Good then....

Mayor: My fair goo monsters....  
Mayor: As you all have witnesses....

Mayor: This group has made an impression on our fair city.....

Everyone was quiet, making the Mayors voice echo through the room.

Mayor: Many streets are now paved with the spoils left behind from the that craft....

Mayor: As everyone knows....

Mayor: Mr. Boggs is considered a banished monster....

Mayor: For what he had done 

Mayor: Banishment would have to be placed on him....

Sean wanted to say something, but Randall stopped him.

Sean:??

Randall just shook his head, then turned back to the mayor.

Mayor: As should Mr. Randolph Boggs....

Randall lowered his, knowing what was coming.

Mayor:....However...

He then lifted his head back up, a little surprised.

Mayor: As the story had been told before me by Mrs. Naomi Boggs......

Randall looked at Naomi near him, a smile on her face reassuring him.

Mayor: And from the one who is the owner of that contraption was caught...

Randall: (Luther?)

Mayor: By stopping the one from destroying our world...

Mayor: On behalf of me and these fair citizens.....

Mayor: We thank you.....

Mayor: And it is my pleasure to pardon them of any crimes which were committed.....

Mayor: Congratulations to the Boggs family!

After that....the crowd in the room burst out in clapping. Then everyone came over, giving the kudos and respective actions.

Ranft: Lets her it for the Boggs!

Ranft: Hip, hip!

Crowd: Hurray!

Ranft: Hip, hip!

Crowd: Hurray!

Ranft: Hip, hip!

Crowd: Hurray!!!!!

Joy looked at Randall, who looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

Joy:.....

Randall turned his attention from the crowd giving him various different thanks for what he and the others had done, and looked at the Mayor. He now had a smile on his face, showing that he was sincere about what he said.....

Randall: (...What I've always wanted....)

*

About an hour later, the room was filled with balloons, tables of refreshments, a band playing music, and many monsters filling in the room. Randal and the others always found themselves surrounded by monsters giving them pleasurable attitudes toward what the group had done. Finally, Randall came up to the Mayor, releasing himself from a crowd, who was up near Celia's desk.

Randall: Mr. Mayor!

The Mayor turned his attention away from the fellow "Lower-house" assistants of his.

Mayor: Oh Mr. Boggs...

Randall: Uh....sir....I'd....well....thanks....

Mayor:...Mr. Boggs...

Randall: Please...call me Randall...  
Randall: Confuses everyone that your speaking to my dad....

Mayor: Oh...

Mayor: Well...

Mayor: Mr. Sullivan had told me....of the incident involving that child....

Randall: Oh....  
Mayor: I am a little uncertain of the matter...

Randall:...Sir...

Randall: If....you don't mind...

Randall: There's something I need to show you... 

Mayor: Oh?

Randall: Yes....well...

Randall: You see...

Randall: Since those five years after my banishment....

Randall: I've written a book about my...banishment...

Mayor: Oh really?

Randall: Sadly its still in my head but..

Randall: I was hoping you would read it....

Randall: To think more on the subject of banishment...

Randall: I had....experienced it in a far worse way than any other...

Mayor: A book you say...

Mayor: Well then, after all you've done for our fair city I'll go ahead with it...

Randall: Ok...

Mayor: You can send it over to me tomorrow...  
Mayor: After all, today's a party for you and your family...

Randall grinned a bit, feeling glad to have a his family back...

Randall: Oh...one last thing...

Mayor: Anything...

Randall:...What happened to Luther?

Mayor:?

Randall: The one you caught?

Mayor: Oh why yes...

Mayor: Some agents searched the wreckage...

Mayor: Said they found him in a black sphere or something...

Randall: (Oblivion......?)

Mayor: Found him burnt up and bruised.....Sent him to the nearest hospital for treatment...

Randall:...Sir...please...

Randall: He's....actually...well..

Randall tells the shortest version possible.

Mayor: Oh...a human?

Randall: Yes...

Randall: I ask if he could be treated at a lab to find a way for him to turn back into his human self....

Randall: Then be sent back to his home....

Mayor: Why that?

Randall: Lets just say I know what he's been through....

Mayor:?

Voice: Hey Randall!

Randall turns to the entrance of Monsters Inc., which was left open, seeing everyone outside. 

Randall: Thanks Mayor...

Randall runs out to them.....

Mayor:.....Such a good kid...

*

Randall stopped near them all.

Randall: What?

Joy: Look!

She points to the, and all look.

(FSSSSHHHH......POOOOO!)

From the ground shot up fireworks, that burst in the sky. Illuminating everything on the ground with the colors of the rainbow.....

Randall:...Wow....Huh?

Randall felt someone pat him on the back. Then, coming up beside him came Randolph.

Randolph: Nice ain't it brother?

Randall: Yeah...

Rayford came up behind him, rustling his fronds around.

Randall: Dad... 

Rayford: (Chuckle)

Naomi then came up.

Naomi: Beautiful....

Voice: Mr. Rayford, Mrs. Naomi!

Ray and Naomi return inside, seeing as the Mayor wanted to speak to them. At that, Sean came out from behind one of the tables and went over to Randall.

Sean: Randall...

Randall: Yeah?

Sean: Remember when I wanted to ask you something?

Randall:....

Sean: I figure now's a good time...

Sean:....You...well...

Randall: Go ahead Sean...

Sean: You don't mind if I stay with you in this world do you?

Randall:?....But Sean...what about family? Friends?

Sean: So far as I go, there's nothing in that world for me....

Sean lowered his voice a bit, and started watching the fireworks explode.

Sean: Every since I was very young I wanted to be in a place like this...

Sean: A new world.....a different world...

Randall:...

Sean: So....what do you say?

Randall:...Ok....

Sean: Really?

Randall: Yeah...but I think I have to ask the Mayor....  
Sean: Ok...

Joy overheard them.

Joy: Sean? Your staying?!

Sean: Yes....

Sean: You Joy?

Joy was surprised by the sudden question.

Joy:....W....well...my family probably are missing me...

Joy: But... 

Randall: Joy...you don't have to if you don't want to..

Randall: You can always visit us...

Joy: I can?

Randall: Sure...  
Joy: Well...ok.....

Joy: I'll think about you guy's everyday I'm gone...

Sean:.....

Joy: Really....

Randall: Thanks Joy...

Joy: No....thank you Randy....

Randall:?

Joy: I love the moments we've spent together...

Randall looked at her....noticing the firework's light shinning on her. He thought. She liked him allot....more than allot....and Randall was starting to think that he himself really....really....

Voice: Oh Randall!

Randall turned around.

(SPLAT!)

All:!!!

Randall's face was hit with a pie.

Randall:!!!!

He took off the metal rim and the used his top hands to take the cream off his eyes. He could then see Mike in front of him.

Mike:!!!!

Randall: Wazowski!....

Randall looked over at his dad, who was laughing a bit.

Randall: Dad?

Ray: G...go ahead....

Randall turned to Mike, who looked very nervous.

Randall: One....

Mike:!!!

Randall: Two..

Mike took off into the Laugh Floor hall.

Randall: Three!

Randall took off after him.

Randall: I'm gonna rip out that eye of yours Wazowski!

Naomi:! Son!

Randolph: Let him mom...

Ray: After all....there probably just gonna....well..

Naomi:???

Readagar: (Chuckle)

Celia and Sully, who were buried in a crowd the whole time, took on after them. Sean went beside Joy, placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

Sean: Guess something's never change huh?

Joy: Then again some do.....

Sean: Yeah....

*

After the party that day, things changed. Readagar returned to the Viper mansion to settle down. Sully and Mike still continued working at Monsters Inc., now trying to improve its already top rated scareing systems. After Luther had recovered his wounds, he agreed to go along with letting the scientist monsters find a way to change him back into his human form, knowing it would get him time to be with his family once again. Randolph asked to be one of the monsters assigned to help Luther, but spent most of his time with his family. Joy returned to her home, realizing her parents and brother had missed her those many day's, although it took her sometime to make up a good excuse. The Mayor had allowed Sean to stay in Monstropolis with Randall. Naomi and Rayford took up a house near Randall's newly acquired home, and took up a job at Monsters Inc. They were now working in the same floor as Randall's, using Sullies station. Mike and Celia finally proposed to each other, and were now married. They were living out there happy life in a home near M.I. And Randall.....Randall finally got the two things he always wanted....respect.....and a family....Everyday he and his family would do anything together. Randall was officially named a hero of Monstropolis. The day after the party, Randall presented the Mayor with his year long book titled "The Sorrow Of Banishment", knowing that the Mayor will have second thoughts on banishment. He lived with Sean in a house, one he had gotten due to the money he had been given by the Mayor, not to far from his Naomi and Rayford's. Randall was still Top Scarer with his dad right behind him......His life was full now. A family to love him, respect he disserved, friends who will stand by him.....what else could he possible wish for? But some questions laid inside Randall's head. What about Slade? What happen to him? And who was that Carmyne monster who had helped him? Who was she?......Randall's quest to find the truth of his parents was over....but his adventures.....aren't even close to ending.....

THE END

Well that's it! The quest is over but the adventures continue! I have a sequel lined up for this. Its going to be different through. It most likely won't be in Script type form. I'm not to sure....anyhow, I have a big surprise coming up in the first chapter of the next story. The down side is that I don't have a complete plot for the story yet, or a title, but I shall never give up! There will be a preview in the next chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story! I sure did!

Sean: Congratulations to the Boggs Family!

Joy: To Rayford! Naomi! Randolph! And Randy!

Crowd: YEAH! CONGRATULATIONS RANDALL!

Randall(Almost crying): Thanks everyone... 


	24. Preview

Preview

This is the preview to Randall's Quest's sequel....enjoy....

Slow mysterious music play in a dark void

Slowly, the dark void disappeared.

The camera slowly moves through a red and violet painted hallway. It stops at a door with a lions head carved on its copper center. The door opens revealing a large room filled with books. There was a desk in front of a wall completely made out of glass. Rain splattered onto the glass showing its reflection on the floor due to the lighting. Standing in front of the desk was a young man. He wore an indigo colored cape with gold diamonds on the edges. His face was hardly shown, as two brightly lit candles behind were the only light the came from the room.

(CCCRRRKKK)

Suddenly, the door where a green carpet ended opened up, revealing a young women with green eyes, blonde hair, and a straight face

Girl: Sir, preparations to capture Loch Ness are in progress!

Man:...Good... 

Man: Capture it....send it to the "Asylum" with the others...

Girl: Yes sir...

Man: Oh...

The man turned around. He was wearing glasses, covering his eyes. His hair was black and his face was straight, as if he had murdered someone.

Man: Capture those kids as well....  
Man: They'll lead me to what I want!

The girl bowed.

Girl: Yes sir!

The girl turned and headed off.

Man: Soon.....Soon...

The man turned a picture in his hand, but darkened by the night

Man: Such a failed experiment!

Man: He will pay for betraying me!

He crunch up the picture and them it on the floor. He turned around and walked out, his cape dragging on the carpet.

The camera zooms in on the picture. The only seeable part was a silver tail....

*

The camera shows a human's room. A human was sitting on a chair, writing on a piece of paper on a desk. The human was Joy....

The camera peers in on the writing

Dear Randall and Sean,

Hi guy's! How's everything! I miss you all so much! Can I come over? Am I still ok with the monsters!? I really want to come over as soon as my parents are gone for this week! Maybe I'll ask Readagar to b..............

(SSSSSSSSHHHHH)

She stops and turns around.

Joy:!!! What are you things!?

Joy: Mom! Da....!!!

(SWIP!)

She was gone......the letter remained on the desk, moving a bit from a now open window. On the windows edges....were huge claw marks......

*

****

"The Monster Maker"

__

"The True Monsters Show Themselves....." 

"What Do You Fear?......"

I'm not to sure of the title....but all in all....This story will be good...and different than usual.


End file.
